Pokémon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Gijinka Saga
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: 30 years ago, there was a team of 7 heroes defending the Earth from great evil. Now the team were separated. 30 later, they rise again, but in a new concept of entertainment. It was 10 years after Meloetta's death, and now, it's time to take a stand. Learning from the final comic book release, Victini, Genesect and Keldeo are on a quest to reunite a legend. Can they do it?
1. Comic Book Legends

**Hey Everybody, Virizion 2.6 here and welcome to the newest and the 2nd Saga of Pokemon Battle Revolution.**

 **For this Saga, the start of every episode before the theme song will take place 30 years ago. After the theme song, the setting is at the present, 10 years after Meloetta's death.**

 **For those of you that don't know what's going on in this story, read the Demon Saga first.**

 **And before we start, I would like to thank DragonNiro for helping me make this.**

 **So without further ado, Enjoy.**

 **Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the cold winter of Icirrus City. People were making snowmen, pokemon playing with each other. The white snow was shining with the sun's rays, showing glimmering sparkles. There were some clouds in the sky. Some pokemon and kids were ice skating in the frozen pond near the city.

Everybody was at peace, but without warning, a Hydreigon came out of nowhere and used Fire Blast and knocked some snow off, burying small pokemon like Ducklett, Snivy, etc.

People and pokemon noticed as they ran for their lives as the Hydreigon used Draco Meteor and destroyed some houses.

Some pokemon trainers sent out Beartics and they used Blizzard, but the Hydreigon used Dark Pulse to defend himself. The Beartics used Icicle Crash, but the Hydreigon dodged and used Hyper Beam, defeating the Beartics as their trainers returned them to their pokeballs and backed away from the rampaging Hydreigon.

"FEAR ME, YOU FOOLS!" The Hydreigon yelled as the people and pokemon stopped in panic.

"YOU FOOLS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW DICTATOR OF ICIRRUS CITY!" The Hydreigon yelled as he started activated Dark Pulse.

People and pokemon started to get scared until out of nowhere, an Air Slash attack came and hit the Hydreigon as he started to glow.

People and pokemon turned around to see a Rayquaza with 2 males and 4 females as they jumped off the Rayquaza as the Rayquaza turned into a human girl.

"No way!" A Oshawott shouted.

"It's the 7 Gijinka!" A man in a top hat shouted.

"WE LOVE YOU, SHINDU!" A bunch of fan girls yelled in excitement.

A pale tan skinned girl in a black school uniform with a green belt and long, green hair walked up to the glowing Hydreigon. She also had a light blue gem on her forehead with a black line. She was wearing a pair of black tap-dancing shoes. There were some blue spots on the girls hair and she also has a black treble clef headpiece on the side of her head. Her eyes were light blue and her green belt was around her waist. She was also wearing white sleeved gloves and white knee socks. Her skirt had 3 stripes. 2 of them are black while the one in between the black stripes was white. And finally, her shirt had black shoulder puffs and the chest area of her shirt was white with black buttons buttoned together.

The schoolgirl continued walking until stopped in front of the glowing Hydreigon.

The Hydreigon stopped glowing, changing its form to a human.

The Hydreigon humanoid had a black shirt and a black trench coat. His left hand was a dragon head with sharp teeth and his right hand also has a dragon head, but it had glaring eyes. His skin was dark light tan and was shining. He had black hair and dark blue pants. He had black leather boots with a purple sole. He also has dark black wings on his back. And finally, he had dark red eyes and an evil smile on his face, with razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

The Hydreigon humanoid was glaring at the schoolgirl, without showing anger or signs of retaliation, keeping his evil smile on his face.

"Draco." The girl said.

"Mélodie." The Hydreigon humanoid said, now known as Draco, in a French accent.

"With la other 6 members of your team. How fascinant and originale."

The schoolgirl, now known as Melody, crossed her arms and let out a breath, with a slight angry face.

"I see you're trying to rule Unova again. When we saw you in your Hydreigon form, I knew you were at it again." Melody stated with boredom .

"It's été a long dream. Te been hoping to get mi vie long dream a success if tú weren't in la way." Draco said.

Melody put her hand over her face and shook her head with disbelief.

A boy in a white trench coat and a black shirt came from behind Melody, making her notice. He had white hair except a small, wide line of the right side of his hair was black. He had black boots on and white skinny jeans. His black boots has belt straps on them. The boy's eyes were red and most of his white hair was covering his left eye. He also has a bored-blank expression on his face. The neck area of the boy's trench coat had a white furry feature, covering his most of his neck. His trench coat was unbuttoned, showing his black shirt. His skin was light tan with a slight dark color. And finally, he also was holding a black pocket knife.

"Stand back, Melody. I'll take care of this." The boy commanded.

Draco stared at the boy and growled.

"Shindu. Shindu la Absol Gijinka. Never would tiene guessed tú would fight avec." Draco said.

"You don't have the intelligence to know that because you're insignificant." The boy stated, now known as Shindu.

"Certains interesting words coming from de the smartest Gijinka membre. Type advantage et speed est how tú battle. Let's voir if that'll be to bon use." Draco affirmed as he jumped up in the air and changed his form into a Hydreigon and used Draco Meteor.

Shindu dodged as he changed his form into an Absol.

"Get everyone to safety. I'll take care of Draco." Shindu commanded as he used jumped up and used Night Slash.

Draco smiled and used Fire Blast, engulfing Shindu in flames.

"Everybody, get to the cave in Twist Mountain! Go! Protect your kids and pokemon!" Melody shouted as everybody started running to the cave.

Draco launched a Dark Pulse at Shindu, but he blocked it with a Shadow Claw.

"You can't defeat me, Shindu. You don't have the moxie." Draco said as he used Hyper Beam, but Shindu dodged and used Slash on Draco's middle head.

Draco started getting angry as he used Fire Blast.

Shindu shaked his head after the Fire Blast.

He rushed to Draco and used Night Slash on Draco's face.

Draco shook his head after the Night Slash and used Draco Meteor, burying Shindu with the meteors.

"No...Shindu!" Melody shouted.

Draco smiled evilly as he activated Dark Pulse and launched it at the pile of meteors.

"Looks like Shindu is gone. Who's next?" Draco asked.

The other 6 Gijinka backed away from Draco.

"Shindu. No." Melody quietly said.

Draco smiled evilly, but he was blinded by light from the pile of meteors.

Draco and the Gijinka turned to see slash marks appearing on the pile of meteors as light was flashing out of it.

Draco and the Gijinka knew it was Shindu as Shindu used Night Slash and busted through the pile of meteors and used Slash on Draco.

"ARGHH! You'll pay for that!" Draco shouted angrily as he used Fire Blast, but Shindu dodged and used Night Slash.

Draco used Draco Meteor out of pure anger.

Shindu dodged most of the meteors except for the last one.

Draco flew close to Shindu and used Fire Blast, but Shindu blocked it with Night Slash.

Shindu got close to Draco's face and used Slash, making Draco fly up in the air.

Shindu jumped up and smashed Draco down to the ground using Shadow Claw.

After crashing, Draco's Hydreigon body changed back to his human form.

"ALRIGHT!" The Gijinka yelled in victory as Shindu landed on the ground and changed back to his human form.

Melody walked up next to Shindu and hugged him.

"That was an impressive victory. I thought you were gone when you were buried under those meteors." Melody said.

"From what I learned, an Absol's blade is sharp enough to cut through rocks. My Absol blade was strong enough to break through the meteors." Shindu explained.

"Nerd." Exclaimed a girl in a yellow dress.

The girl in the yellow dress also was wearing a pair of brown cowgirl boots. Her skin color was tan her yellow dress has a white furry feature covering all of her neck, and her dress has yellow arm sleeves. Her hair color is yellow, her hair was covering her forehead, leaving out her eyes, and she had big, pointy ears. Her eye color was black and her eyes are the size of a small bounce ball. She had a childish smirk on her face and a childish personality. And finally, her dress was designed like a discharge.

"I heard that, Melisa." Shindu said, slightly annoyed.

The girl in the yellow dress, now known as Melisa, giggled and rolled her eyes to the left.

Draco opened his eyes as he was struggled on his feet. The 7 Gijinka turned around to face Draco.

"Très bien, Shindu. Bien fini." Draco uttered. Melody walked forward to Draco.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Melody asked.

"Everywhere you go, you transform into your Hydreigon form and cause havoc. When are you going to stop?"

"When je suis gone to the mort. Not even tú can convaincre me." Draco stated.

The 7 Gijinka stared at Draco while Draco had an evil smirk on his face. Draco looked up at the slightly cloudy blue sky as he turned his attention back to the 7 Gijinka.

"Marque ma paroles, Gijinka. The next time I try to règle, tú won't arrêtez me this time." After that was said, a Draco Meteor came and crashed, making Draco disappeared. The crash was so powerful, it created lots of smoke, blinding the 7 Gijinka, making Draco's perfect escape.

* * *

 _ **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react**_

 _ **So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile**_

 _ **HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

 _ **You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

 _ **So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **One push is all you'll need**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **A fist-first philosophy**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **We watch with wounded eyes**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **So I hope you recognize**_

 _ **I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

 _ **I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

 **Episode 11: Comic Book Legends**

* * *

The legendary pokemon in the Hall of Origin were warming up from the cold winter. Most of the legendary pokemon are in their human forms as Kyogre, in her human form, was helping Yveltal, also in his human form, fix the heat radiator because it's so cold in the hall.

Outside, the weather is a huge snowstorm and it's like -25° outside.

"Is it almost done, Kyogre?" Yveltal asked while trying to fix the radiator.

"Almost done. Just need a screwdriver." Kyogre said as Yveltal went to the toolbox and grabbed a screwdriver.

As Yveltal was about to hand the screwdriver, a fireball zoomed by, almost made Yveltal trip.

Kyogre noticed the fireball pass by as she shook her head with disbelief.

"Oh brother. Looks like the comic books released another issue." Kyogre uttered as she turned back to the heat radiator.

The fireball was going so fast that it didn't stop for any passing by legendaries.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Groudon yelled in anger.

The fireball stopped at Genesect's room as the fire disappeared, revealing Victini as he knocked on Genesect's door. Victini was holding a comic book with a picture of 7 teens and an explosion. In big red bolded letters read "The 7 Gijinka" on the top of the comic book cover and in a yellow box read "Issue 150" and in black words that was cracked read "Separated."

The door to Genesect's room opened as Genesect came out.

"Hey Victini. What's up?" Genesect asked.

Victini showed Genesect the comic book. Genesect was shocked.

"The comic book store released another issue of the 7 Gijinka and the register man said it's the final issue of the 3-Year Series." Victini said.

"WHAT?! THE FINAL ISSUE?!" Genesect yelled in excitement.

Victini pushed Genesect into his room and went inside.

Genesect's room walls were purple, his bed had green blanket sheets, a High Definition TV, a red laptop, and a black Wii U system.

"I can't believe they're ending a legendary group of teenage heroes." Genesect said.

"I can't either. Remember the first comic book of the 7 Gijinka?" Victini asked.

"When we saw that commercial, we couldn't wait for the 7 Gijinka's first comic book issue. Oh man..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"We'll be right back to NCIS after these messages." The TV announced._

 _"Man, I never knew NCIS could be this exciting with drama." Victini stated._

 _"I told you it's a good cop show." Genesect said._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Hearing that explosion caught Genesect's and Victini's attention to the TV. The TV was black with white words appearing on the screen._

 _"Ever wonder what it's like to be a Pokemon?" Victini and Genesect read on the screen._

 _"Kinda a stupid question since we are Pokemon." Victini said._

 _"That's true. That question is probably for the humans." Genesect said._

 _"Probably." Victini said._

 _"If you ever want to be a Pokemon, then read the new comic book, THE 7 GIJINKA!" The TV announcer yelled, catching Victini and Genesect's attention._

 _The TV screen showed 7 silhouettes of teenagers as the silhouettes started glowing as they changed shape into Pokemon. 2 of the silhouettes was a Rayquaza and a Giratina. 3 of the silhouettes were standing on 4 legs. They were an Absol, a Jolteon, and a Shaymin. 1 silhouette was a Flygon. And finally, the last silhouette was small and had long hair and it was standing in front of the other 6 silhouettes. The last silhouette was a Meloetta._

 _"Whoa." Victini and Genesect exclaimed simultaneously._

 _"This is something that actually happened many years ago. The writers of this new comic book release saw it all and they want to show the world what they experienced." The TV said as the screen was showing the Absol fighting a Hydreigon._

 _"Cool." Victini and Genesect said simultaneously._

 _Then the TV showed the Jolteon and the Flygon fighting a Garchomp and a armored king with dark powers._

 _"WHAT?! TWO POKEMON FIGHTING A GARCHOMP AND A VICIOUS KING?!" Victini and Genesect yelled in shock._

 _Then the screen showed the 7 Pokemon staring at a psychotic scientist with Hawlucha wings and a scope lens._

 _"That must be the main villain." Genesect affirmed._

 _"It should be." Victini remakred._

 _Then the TV showed 7 teenagers in Algebra Class as they saw a giant mechanical Machamp destroying Castelia City._

 _The 7 teenagers looked at each other as the bell rang as they ran outside and changed to their Pokemon forms._

 _"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME!" Victini and Genesect yelled simultaneously._

 _"THE 7 GIJINKA! See what the life of a hero is like. You can get the first comic book issue at your local comic book store this Friday. FRIDAY!" The TV said as the screen was showing a Meloetta._

 _"Learn about us from the past. See us in action on Friday. See you there." The Meloetta said as she winked her left eye and disappeared from the TV screen._

 _"Did you see that?" Victini asked with excitement._

 _"Yeah, I want to read that comic." Genesect stated._

 _"Me too." Victini said._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"And ever since we read the first comic book of the 7 Gijinka, we couldn't wait for the next issue." Victini stated.

"When we told Arceus about the book, he let us buy them because of how excited we were." Genesect stated.

"I know, right? Ahh. I'm glad we read this and this is the final. The final comic book of the 7 Gijinka and we are the first ones to get it." Victini said.

"So what's the title called now?" Genesect asked.

Victini took out the book and looked at the cover.

"It's called 'Separated.' I wonder how this final comic will end." Victini said.

 _30 minutes later_

"Oh my god." Victini said in shock.

"Oh man. I feel sorry for what happened to Melody." Genesect bitterly said.

* * *

 **In the comic book, it showed a pale tan skinned girl in a black school uniform with a green belt and long, green hair. She also had a light blue gem on her forehead with a black line. She was wearing a pair of black tap-dancing shoes. There were some blue spots on the girls hair and she also has a black treble clef headpiece on the side of her head. Her eyes were light blue and her green belt was around her waist. She was also wearing white sleeved gloves and white knee socks. Her skirt had 3 stripes. 2 of them are black while the one in between the black stripes was white. And finally, her shirt had black shoulder puffs and the chest area of her shirt was white with black buttons buttoned together. This particular school girl was looking at the sunset...alone.**

 **This girl was the leader of the 7 Gijinka, Melody Kobayashi.**

 **"Whatever shall I do? I lost my friends. That explosion split us apart and send us far away from each other." Melody said in the comic.**

 **"I'm alone. With no one around. Dr. Psycho is finally defeated...forever.**

 **Now what? Whatever's out there is probably too strong me to handle. I must train myself to be even stronger."**

 **Melody shed a tear from her eye.**

 **"Dr. Psycho destroyed our school and kill our friends. He also killed our families with his psychotic machinery. He crossed the line to my anger and my anger caused our separation."**

 **Melody got up as the sun was set and the moon was up, making Melody a silhouette.**

 **"Shindu, Melisa, Alex, Rayzeni, Flagous, and Gardanus? I know you're out there, but whatever stands in our way, we have to fight though. You guys might never find me, but maybe you will...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...and I have no doubts."**

 **After that was said, Melody was engulfed by light as she changed her form into a Meloetta and disappeared in the shadows.**

* * *

Victini had tears forming in his eyes as he dropped the comic book and placed his hands over his eyes.

Genesect placed his claw on Victini's shoulder.

"I feel bad for Melody. This must be hard for her to do this alone." Genesect sadly stated.

Genesect stared at a distance.

"We know someone who feels this kind of harsh pain."

Victini uncovered his eyes and looked at the comic book. He was shocked.

"Genesect, the rest of the Gijinka are still alive." Victini affirmed.

Genesect turned his attention to Victini.

"Seriously?" He questioned.

Victini nodded.

"Yep, and it says here that Shindu Sasaki made a prophecy that someday, a very special pokemon will find Melody and fight her, thus reuniting the 7 Gijinka. After that, the 7 Gijinka will grant you one wish." Victini explained.

Genesect and Victini started thinking as a light bulb appeared above Victini. Victini then grabbed his comic book and left Genesect's room. Genesect wondered what Victini is up to as he followed him.

Victini was floating around as he stopped in front of a aqua blue door. Genesect followed Victini and stopped at where Victini was.

This is Keldeo's room.

Victini knocked on the door.

"Keldeo? It's Victini." Victini said.

Inside Keldeo's room, Keldeo was on his bed, alone. He had a depressed look on his face. His hair was really messy. And the most noticeable, Keldeo had dark circles around his eyes. That proves that he hasn't got any sleep.

Keldeo heard Victini knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Keldeo asked depressingly.

"Look, I know you don't want to see us right now, but you've been in your room for a long time." Victini stated.

"I know. What do you want?" Keldeo asked depressingly.

"Look, this might change right away if you say yes. Listen, the 7 Gijinka comic book series ended today and on the last page, they were separated. One of the 7 Gijinka made a prophecy that a very special pokemon will battle the leader and reunite the Gijinka back together." Victini explained.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Keldeo asked.

"I think you can bring the 7 Gijinka back together. The book says that if the 7 Gijinka are brought back together, they will grant you one, I repeat, ONE wish. Any wish."

After those last 2 words, it made Keldeo widen his eyes in surprise as he got out of his bed and walked to the door, but he didn't open it.

"Really?" Keldeo asked.

"Yup. Any wish." Victini said.

Keldeo was starting to get a little happy, but then this hit him.

The 7 Gijinka.

Thinking about them makes Keldeo believe they don't exist. When Victini and Genesect told the entire Hall of Origin about the new comic book series, the 7 Gijinka, most of the legendary pokemon were interested. Some just didn't really care. Keldeo is one of them. He didn't care about the 7 Gijinka because he believes that they don't exist.

"Look, Victini, thanks for letting me know, but I know this is going to hurt you, but the 7 Gijinka doesn't exist." Keldeo admitted.

Victini and Genesect gasped in shock.

"Keldeo..." Victini exclaimed.

"They do exist. The writers says they do when they released the first issue. Even the commercial said so. It says 'based on true events. Something that actually happened.' That's what the commercial said."

Keldeo frowned with a depressed look on his face.

"Sorry guys. I don't think they exist. They probably said that to get the humans attention." Keldeo said.

Victini and Genesect was silent. After a few seconds, Genesect walked away, leaving Victini alone.

"Keldeo, I know what you're going through and I understand how you feel right now, but it doesn't mean you have to take it on someone else." Victini explained.

This left Keldeo thinking, tears forming from his eyes.

"But what I do know is...

...

...you're wrong.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you will be proven wrong. Maybe I won't prove you wrong, but the world will prove you wrong."

Keldeo closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's been 10 years since we learned about Meloetta's death, but look at the legendary pokemon. They may be sad about this, but at least they are handling this in a positive way. You should do the same."

"Just get out of your room and stop being a depressed, lonely slump." After that was said, Victini hovered up from the ground and floated away from Keldeo's room.

Keldeo slammed his hoof into the door and jumped on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Meloetta in Undella Bay.

 _What Victini said was true._

 _I am a depressed, lonely slump. He should also said I'm a sore loser or a jerk._

 _But what can I say? I'm lonely._

 _10 years has passed since the worst thing happened to me._

 _Ever since that happened, I've been in my room for 10 freaking years._

 _We haven't seen the psychotic, weapon wailing manic, Furnace, since he was betrayed by the 3rd Commander of the Demons of Destruction also known as, the hellish version of me, Darthon._

 _We battled at a clock tower in Black City._

 _And after I defeated Darthon, the worst happened._

 _Meloetta's death. The worst part was, I was the first one to witness her death myself._

 _When Darthon was killed, his body exploded with large amounts of flames, causing gears and glass to break loose._

 _I manage to land safely, but I found Meloetta, bleeding, and a large shard of glass through her._

 _After I saw her go, I was heartbroken, not to mention, guilty._

 _I told Arceus what happened and we had a memorial._

 _After the memorial, things changed around the Hall of Origin and the planet._

 _After the Demons of Destruction's defeat, Xerneas and Yveltal went to recharge their power._

 _They turned into cocoons and the legends set them somewhere private where no one can find them._

 _Then this evil group called Team Flare found them and took them to their secret hideout._

 _Xerneas and Yveltal were rescued by 2 humans named Serena and Calem._

 _They manage to capture them and defend them against the leader of Team Flare and defeat him._

 _After that, Serena and Calem released Xerneas and Yveltal._

 _They thanked them for saving them._

 _Rayquaza found Xerneas and Yveltal and brought them back to the hall._

 _5 years after Team Flare's defeat, there were a lot of weather problems in Hoenn and Unova._

 _There was a harsh ray of sunshine, making almost all of the water in Hoenn evaporate and Kyogre was sent to Hoenn to stop the harsh sunshine. Her Drizzle ability can't stop the sun. It was too much to handle for her._

 _Hoenn lost all hope, but then, a large amount of power coming from Sootopolis City burst out and made two super powered beams. One of the beams hit Kyogre while the other beam went so far away. When Kyogre was hit by the beam, she was getting stronger._

 _After the beam hitting Kyogre disappeared, Kyogre's power was far more greater than her normal strength. She became so powerful, she activated Drizzle, but this time, she was successful. A huge rain cloud covered the harsh sunshine, making a heavy rainfall._

 _Then with all that power, Kyogre was surrounded by a blue crystal like barrier as the crystal barrier became solid. After a few seconds, Kyogre came out of the solid crystal barrier and looked completely different._

 _She was 3 times bigger than her normal self and her body was like aquatic and beautiful._

 _Arceus knows what happened to Kyogre. He told us that Kyogre unlocked a sealed power that shouldn't be reborn._

 _It was called Primal Reversion._

 _What all of us were looking at was Kyogre's true power, Primal Kyogre._

 _The same thing happened to Groudon._

 _The second super powered beam was headed to Groudon's location, which was Unova._

 _Groudon also unlocked his sealed power, which was Primal Reversion._

 _Groudon became Primal Groudon._

 _Here's the story, Groudon was having the same problem Kyogre had. There was heavy rain in Unova and Groudon's Drought ability was useless._

 _So after they unlocked Primal Reversion, Arceus wasn't happy. Kyogre and Groudon promised Arceus that they can control their power. Arceus didn't like it, but he can trust them, so he let them keep their Primal Reversions. Arceus also granted them their signature moves._

 _Arceus granted Kyogre her really strong Water type move only she knows, Origin Pulse._

 _Arceus also granted Groudon his really strong Ground type move only he knows, Precipice Blades._

 _When I was Origin Pulse in battle, I was amazed at what it looked like. Aquatic lasers flying at the opponent with so much force. And I also saw Precipice Blades in battle. After seeing Groudon use Precipice Blades, I started getting scared of Groudon._

 _When I asked what just happened to her and Groudon, Kyogre told me she got her ability to go Primal again after so many years. Groudon said the same thing._

 _They told me that a long time ago, they had the ability to use Primal Reversion, but they went so out of control that they almost destroyed half of the Hoenn region. Rayquaza and Arceus manage to defeat them and Rayquaza took away their ability to go Primal. So after all these thousands of years, they got it back_

 _2 years after Groudon and Kyogre got their Primal Reversions after many years, a large meteorite was going to crash into the Hoenn region._

 _Rayquaza took the responsibility on destroying the meteorite, but he wasn't strong enough to destroy it. Rayquaza used all of his power to try and destroy meteor, but he didn't lay a scratch on it._

 _Rayquaza though he was hopeless as a small meteorite was following the large meteorite._

 _Rayquaza noticed as he accidentally swallowed the small meteor. The meteor in Rayquaza was fused with Rayquaza's power as Rayquaza changed into a new form. Rayquaza saw his new form as he was amazed at what happened._

 _So Rayquaza used his new power and destroyed the meteorite and saved the Hoenn region._

 _When Rayquaza came back to the hall, Arceus was proud of Rayquaza and told him that he unlocked his long time true power, his Mega Evolution._

 _I was surprised to see Rayquaza actually have a Mega Evolution._

 _And he also knows a Flying Type move only he can learn, Dragon Accent._

 _The move looks so awesome._

 _I asked Rayquaza about his new Mega Evolution and he said that he had Mega Evolution for many years, but he lost that power a long time ago._

 _He said he only used his Mega Evolution for dangerous situations like Mt. Chimmey erupting, legendary pokemon going out of control, and other reasons._

 _2 months after Rayquaza unlocked Mega Evolution, my masters, the Swords of Justice, were taking a vacation in Kalos after the Demons of Destruction's defeat._

 _Cobalion and Virizion were walking around in a beautiful diamond cave._

 _In the cave, there was a lot of Carbink. Carbink is a Rock and Fairy type pokemon._

 _Virizion was amazed at the gathering of Carbink, but as usual, Cobalion wasn't._

 _But then this happened._

 _One Carbink was acting strange as it was twitching and spamming out Fairy energy. Then this Carbink suddenly exploded, making all the other Carbink disappear._

 _When Cobalion and Virizion uncovered their eye, they saw a really beautiful pokemon._

 _This pokemon had a floating rock with a pink crystal coming out of it, it had pink diamond like hair, but it really is a diamond, it had big, red eyes, and a small pink diamond on it's chest._

 _The mysterious pokemon was the Carbink that exploded. It like mutated into a new, beautiful form._

 _Cobalion and Virizion asked the mysterious pokemon it's name._

 _The mysterious pokemon revealed to be Diancie._

 _Ever since they met Diancie, the Swords took it to the hall and showed it to Arceus._

 _Diancie showed Arceus a Mega Stone as Arceus was intrigued by Diancie._

 _The Swords explained what happened as Arceus was shocked. Since he learned about how Diancie was born, he made it a legendary pokemon._

 _Diancie revealed herself to be a female as every legendary pokemon was amazed by Diancie's beautiful appearance._

 _I greeted myself to Diancie and her personality was exactly like Meloetta's._

 _Happy, kind, caring, everything. It made me sad, and Diancie was wondering why I was sad._

 _I told her why I was sad and she comfort me for a few hours._

 _What I do know is, nothing can replace my love for Meloetta._

 _A year after Diancie's discovery, Victini and Genesect were excited about, you guessed it, the 7 Gijinka._

 _And now, here we are, 10 years later, and I have been miserable for this long._

Keldeo's eyes move over to an image that was taken around ten years ago that's on his bed, feeling sad as he looks at it. The image is him and Meloetta, at Undella Bay during the summer, those ten years ago. He remembers that the Unova Legendaries were at that beach for a small break, and Genesect has decided to take lots of pictures. This image here is one the metal bug took.

Sighing, Keldeo looks to the ceiling, depressed. As memories of him and Meloetta rush through his head and tears starting to form, he can still hear Darthon's voice, laughing at him. Keldeo can even tell what the demon would say right now.

 **"This is all your fault. HAHAHA!" Darthon's said in Keldeo's head.**

Keldeo started to get angry as he put his front hooves on his head.

 **"All of your loved ones are all gone and you can't bring them back. It brings me such joy to see you so sad like this. Makes me want to rub it in your face so that you can be more miserable."**

Keldeo pressed his eyelids together in anger as he pressed his teeth. He was starting to lose it.

 **"But I must say it was very enjoyable to see you cry like that. To think I fought a tough opponent with so much potential and confidence to defeat me. I thought you were tough, but then I learned that you were nothing but a sad sap with so much enjoyable emotions to laugh at."**

"AAAAA! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Keldeo yelled in anger as he used Focus Blast on a wall, breaking some pieces of the wall off. Keldeo shaked his head as he realized what he did just now.

The smoke cleared from the Focus Blast and there was a hole on the wall.

"Aw man. Meloetta's death is really getting me into crazy town. First, I see things that aren't even there and then I hear screams of terror and agony. And when I sleep, I dream of my loved ones killed by Darthon and now I'm starting to hear Darthon's voice in my head. I'm really losing it." Keldeo told himself as he put his head on a pillow.

"And for 10 years I didn't leave the Hall of Origin after Meloetta's tragic death that ruined my life. I can't move on, I'm being antisocial, I'm being a jerk to Victini and Genesect, I'm in here hallucinating and hearing voices, and I'm having dreams about Darthon ruining my life even more. I'm actually letting this tragedy get the best of me." Keldeo explained to himself.

"I really need to get Meloetta's death over with. I don't want to forget about her, but I need to get this horrible tragedy out of the way. Now let's see, who knows about this emotional love more than I do?"

Keldeo started thinking really hard about who knows more about emotional love as a light bulb popped above Keldeo's head.

"Mesprit."

* * *

Keldeo was with Mesprit at the Garden as Mesprit planted a Cheri Berry seed and grabbed a watering can.

"So I've been depressed for the last 10 years ever since you know what happened and I haven't left the Hall of Origin ever since the memorial. I have this harsh depression and it's making me lose my mind. Do you know anything about how to cure this?" Keldeo asked.

Mesprit finished watering the Cheri Berry seed as she turned to face Keldeo.

"So I see. I've seen depression like what you're going through before. Kyurem had this depression after he was forced to freeze half of Unova by Team Plasma 20 years ago. And Dialga and Palkia suffered this depression after being used by Team Galactic 25 years ago. Hey, even the Kami Trio had this depression after almost destroying Unova with their intense power of their Therian Forms. And now you after being the first one to see Meloetta's death and passing." Mesprit explained.

"You don't need to rub it in." Keldeo uttered as he frowned.

"I'm not trying to rub it in. I'm just saying that you have been a slump after Meloetta's death." Mesprit stated.

"Oh brother. It's like some of those love stories that when the girl dies, the man suffered a great depression until he has thoughts of suicide." Keldeo said as he kicked some dirt, making a small sand fog.

Mesprit looked at Keldeo and frowned. She turned Keldeo's head with her right tail and made Keldeo look at her.

"Look Keldeo, the best way to deal with this emotional depression is to be with friends. Friends that care about you no matter what. Friends that will always supports you. And friends that will do anything for you." Mesprit explained.

Keldeo thought about this as he frowned. He driven away his only friends that care for him like a jerk.

"Oh man. I gotta go." Keldeo said as he left the Garden.

"Oh. Okay. Later." Mesprit said.

* * *

Keldeo was in his room on his bed with a pillow over his head. His radio was playing "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson on repeat. He feels bad that he was a jerk to Victini and Genesect. He treated the only 2 pokemon he was friends with when he first moved to the Hall of Origin after the Icirrus Fire. The 2 legendary pokemon that helped him settle in the hall, and he drove them away and didn't even care.

"Arghh. I feel awful. I driven away my best friends and now I feel like an awful pokemon. They should have called me the Sword of Rudeness." Keldeo stated in a frustrated manner as he kicked his pillow at a wall.

Keldeo felt miserable after thinking about how rude he was to his best friends as he placed a pillow over his face.

Later on, someone was knocking on the door. Keldeo stood up after hearing the knocking.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Raven. Can I come in?" Raven asked.

Keldeo started thinking. Raven is the only Meloetta living in the hall, not to mention that she's nice and frightening.

Keldeo wanted to be alone for a while, but he doesn't want Raven to feel bad about this and hurt her feelings.

Raven has been Keldeo's friend for 10 years, but Raven was friends with Meloetta first. What Keldeo sees in Raven is a kind, lovable personality with a horrifying appearance and a frightening habit.

Keldeo sighed.

"Sure. You can come in." Keldeo answered.

Raven opened the door to see Keldeo on his bed, looking glum and sad. What surprised Raven is that Keldeo's eyes that has dark circles around them.

"Dude, you really need sleep. A lot of sleep." Raven remarked.

"I know, but this harsh depression is preventing me from doing so. I didn't get any sleep ever since Meloetta's death for the past 10 years. This depression is making me crazy by hearing voices, seeing things that aren't there, horrific screaming. I'm losing it, Raven." Keldeo explained.

Raven had a look of confusion on her face, but she does understand what Keldeo is suffering through. Raven floated to Keldeo's bed and lay down next to him.

"I understand what you're going through. It's tough losing someone you care about, but I got over it by hanging out with friends. You should do the same." Raven recommend.

"How? Victini and Genesect wanted to help me feel better, but I drove them away like a jerk." Keldeo said.

"Well, look at me. When I came back to the hall with Meloetta, I felt nervous. When the male legendary pokemon turned against me, I felt betrayed. But before all of that happened, when Arceus banished me into the Reverse World, I felt depressed. I didn't move from this cave I was living in and Giratina always checks on me to see how I'm doing. After many years, Giratina trusted me and he became the first legendary pokemon to be my friend. He always comfort me with scary ghost stories, plays haunting melodies, and shows me how the souls behaved. You should probably do the same. Hang out with your friends and you'll feel better." Raven explained.

Keldeo started to smile for the first time in 10 years. He jumped off his bed and landed on his hooves.

"I'm going to talk to Victini and Genesect. You want to come?" Keldeo asked.

Raven got up and started following Keldeo.

"Sure."

* * *

In Victini's room, Victini was looking at his comic book of the 7 Gijinka while Genesect was sitting on the floor, playing Super Smash Bros Wii U on Victini's TV.

"I can't believe Keldeo. He doesn't believe the 7 Gijinka doesn't exist. The comic book clearly states that it's something that actually happened and he says it's just something the writers would say to get people and pokemon's attention. What kind of sick minded fool would think that?" Victini asked.

"I don't know and that hurt me when he said that. This depression has gone too far." Genesect stated.

"You said it. I want to knock some sense into Keldeo's head, but I don't feel right doing that." Victini affirmed.

Just then, there was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Keldeo and I have Raven with me. Can we talk?" Keldeo asked.

Victini and Genesect were surprised as Victini opened the door to see Keldeo with Raven on his back. Victini had a stern, yet upset look on his face.

"What?" Victini rudely asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I was rude to you guys and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. And I'm sorry for saying my opinion about the 7 Gijinka. I should have kept it to myself. So what do you guys say we hang out, as friends?" Keldeo asked.

"You're serious?" Victini questioned in confusion.

Keldeo nodded his head.

Genesect got up and walked next to Victini as Victini looked at him.

"Is he serious?" Genesect questioned.

"I guess so." Victini answered as he turned back to Keldeo.

"Keldeo, not only you hurt our feelings, but you hurt your own feelings as well. What you need is to get your act together and forget about Meloetta's death. It's messing with your mind. See ya." After that was said, Victini was going to close the door, but Keldeo put his hoof in the way, preventing Victini from closing the door. Victini opened the door and looked at Keldeo.

"Look Victini, I knew you were going to say something like that. Listen, I realized what a horrible pokemon I was to you and I'm losing my mind. I realized that you were trying to make me feel better after I was being depressed for 10 years and thank you for doing that. I'm sorry okay. I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Keldeo asked.

Victini stared at Keldeo and then looked at Genesect.

"And besides, you guys are the only ones that can help me get over this."

Victini widen his eyes as he started to smile and faced Keldeo.

"Alright. We forgive you." Victini said, making Keldeo smile.

"So what are we waiting for? Play Smash Bros with us."

"Actually, I want to learn from you guys about the 7 Gijinka."

This surprised Victini and Genesect as they looked at Keldeo.

"Me too. I want to know about these heroes." Raven said with curiosity.

Victini and Genesect looked at each other in confusion.

"Seriously? But you don't even care about them when we told the entire hall about them." Genesect stated.

"That was 'depressed Keldeo.' Now you're looking at the real me." Keldeo affirmed.

Victini and Genesect started to smile, seeing that Keldeo is back to his old self.

* * *

A box of comic books labeled "The 7 Gijinka" slammed on the ground. The box was holding 150 comics about the 7 Gijinka. Every single comic was labeled with a number from 1 to 150 and they were protected by plastic covers.

Keldeo and Raven were surprised to see Victini's collection of comic books.

"Every single one of these action packed bad boys. From the day they were released until now." Victini said.

"This is incredible. So you buy these right away when they first come out on Friday for the past 3 years?" Keldeo asked.

"Yep. When we saw the commercial about the 7 Gijinka, we were amazed. After that epic commercial, we asked Arceus if we could go to the nearest comic book store. Arceus couldn't even say no because we were really excited about the 7 Gijinka." Genesect explained.

"I'm surprised that Arceus even said yes to something like that. So about the Gijinka? What's their origins?" Keldeo asked.

Victini slid his finger to number 1 as he slid out the first comic book of the 7 Gijinka. He then handed Keldeo the comic.

The comic book cover had 7 hands stacked on together with a rainbow colored background. There were also 7 arms colored in white. The top of the comic book cover in big, green, and bold letters read "The 7 Gijinka" and in the bottom left was a black box with white letters that says "Issue 1" and in blue letters on the center right read "Teen Spirit Reborn Part 1."

"Look at page 14." Victini said.

"This is the first comic book?" Keldeo asked.

Victini nodded as he opened the comic to page 14.

"Let me read it for you." Victini said.

* * *

 **In page 14 on the comic book, the setting was a science laboratory with machines analyzing a drum stick (F.Y.I. Just to be clear, the drum stick I'm talking about is the stick you use to play the drums, not the chicken leg). The walls were white and the floor was reflecting silver. There are lots of machinery that has silhouettes of random pokemon and finally, there are tubes containing DNA of pokemon.**

 **"ANALYSIS COMPLETE! DRUM STICK CONTAINS DNA BELONGING TO...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...MELOETTA!" A computer voice announced.**

 **A man in a lab coat and blond hair came into the room holding a beaker and put it under a pipe as the pipe drained out light green liquid. The man took the beaker and put it next to 6 other beakers containing a different colored liquid.**

 **"7 DNA beakers. If someone ever had these pokemon DNA, in my calculations, the human that has the DNA will be more powerful than a regular human being. Also, the human will have the chance to transform into the pokemon the DNA is in their body and it will be permanent." The man explained as he was writing down his theory on his clipboard.**

 **"Dad? How long will you do this experiment?" A voice asked.**

 **The man turned around to see a teenage boy wearing glasses, a red shirt that has a picture of 5 beakers, dark blue pants, and holding a green science book.**

 **"Alucard?" The man questioned.**

 **"You've been doing this experiment for 8 years without giving a rest. Can you at least focus on something else?" Alucard asked.**

 **"Son? I may have researched this experiment for years, but I know my theory is correct. I just need the right test subject." Alucard's dad said.**

 **"You're not using me this time. I've been your lab rat for 6 years and I'm not being a test subject this time. Can you at least drive me to school? I have a Algebra test today on Linear Inequalities and I've been studying and I don't want to miss out. You know if someone's late, Mr. Galding won't allow anybody in the class and if happens to me, I have to make-up the test and I can't do that!" Alucard explained angrily to his dad.**

 **Alucard's dad looked at the 7 beakers filled with DNA and back at his son.**

 **"Alright son, I'll drive you to school. Just be careful and do not hit anything." Alucard's dad warned as he put down his clipboard, but then the alarm suddenly went off and started blaring out.**

 **Alucard and his dad turned around and noticed 7 tubes coming from a cannon as it's sucking up the DNA from the beakers and loading it into the cannon.**

 **"Oh no." Alucard's dad exclaimed as he picked up his clipboard to see that a red button was under the clipboard and it was accidentally pressed.**

 **"What's wrong, dad?" Alucard asked.**

 **"I accidentally activated the DNA Cannon. I have to turn it off." Alucard's dad stated as he rushed to the controls of the DNA Cannon.**

 **"Help me, son!" Alucard's dad shouted as Alucard rushed next to his dad and tried to stop the cannon, but it was too late at the DNA Cannon aimed up as the roof opened and the DNA Cannon fired a blast that went up into space.**

 **"Oh god no. That did not just happen." Alucard said with worry.**

 **"It just happened." Alucard's dad remarked as he checked the time limit and the camera. The camera was showing the single blast scatter into 7 light rays.**

 **"I need to run a quick analysis. Give me a moment and I'll take you to school." Alucard's dad said.**

 **"Alright, I'll wait. Algebra starts in 10 minutes." Alucard affirmed.**

 **Alucard's dad researched the 7 light rays as he started the quick analysis. A minute has passed as the analysis started printing out the data. Alucard's dad took the paper and looked at it.**

 **"Oh my god. The DNA cannon combined the pokemon DNA into one chemical called Chemical G." Alucard's dad said.**

 **"What's Chemical G?" Alucard asked.**

 **"A combo DNA chemical that was made 20 years ago. Anybody who absorbs this chemical into their bodies will experience new and supernatural abilities only pokemon can contain." Alucard's dad explained.**

 **"Whoa. Sounds intriguing. I would like to experience the power of Chemical G." Alucard stated.**

 **"It may sound cool, but the power in Chemical G could be dangerous. When Chemical G was first made, nobody tested it. They didn't use it on any test subjects because it was confirmed as dangerous. The DNA Cannon made the Chemical G scatter into G Rays. According to the time limit, they will land after your school day. So be careful if you see one." Alucard's dad explained.**

 **"Okay, I will. Now drive me to school." Alucard demanded.**

 **"Okay okay. Just be careful. The G Rays will land somewhere between the school area and Castelia City. Be careful when you leave the school area." Alucard's dad stated very clearly.**

 **"Got it. I'll be careful if a G Ray comes." Alucard said.**

 **"Good boy. Now let's take you to school. We don't want you to fail your Algebra test." Alucard's dad said as he and his son left the lab.**

* * *

"So the 7 Gijinka became like superhuman because of the G rays?" Keldeo asked curiously, with a confused frown on his face.

"Yep, but the G rays didn't hit them on purpose. It was by accident." Victini replied, pointing at the comic book.

"How was it on accident?" Keldeo asked with shock.

"At first, the G rays were about to hit little kids, but the Gijinka pushed them out of the way and got hit by the G rays." Victini explained as he flipped into page 18.

"Here's the part where they got hit. I'll read you only 3 of them."

* * *

 **In the comic book, the scene was at a library as a teenage boy walked outside, carrying 3 books about History.**

 **The boy was wearing a blue shirt and a black sweater with white stripes. He had short black hair with a white baseball cap on with a picture of a knife on it. His eyes were a dark green color that almost matched the trees leaves and the bushes. He was also wearing black pants with a black belt and he has a black backpack with a Meloetta and Victini key chain. This is Shindu Sasaki.**

 **"Alright. Time to go home and start my homework for History class about the Legendary Pokemon." Shindu affirmed as he started walking away.**

 **He walked across the park in Castelia City as he saw a little boy playing with a toy sword.**

 **"Hehe, I remember doing that when I was a little boy. Playing with a balloon knife will always be part of my childhood." Shindu said as he continued walking, but he felt his skin brighten as he saw the G Ray falling above the boy, who was to oblivious to notice.**

 **Shindu then quickly dropped his books and ran at the boy, who now looked up and saw the G Ray approaching and then closed his eyes in fear.**

 **Shindu pushed the boy out of the way and got hit by the G ray, cloaking him in bright light.**

 **The bright light descended as Shindu's appearance changed greatly. He now was wearing a white trench coat and a black shirt. Shindu's had white hair except a small, wide line of the right side of his hair was black. He had black boots on and white skinny jeans, which his black boots also has belt straps on them. Shindu's eyes was red and most of his white hair was covering his left eye. He also has a bored-blank expression on his face. The neck area of Shindu's trench coat had a white furry feature, covering his most of his neck. Shindu's trench coat was unbuttoned, showing his black shirt. His skin was light tan with a slight dark color. And finally, Shindu was holding a black pocket knife.**

 **"Whoa. What happened to me? I feel different." Shindu said as he looked at himself.**

 **"Wow sir. You saved my life with so much bravery." The little boy that Shindu saved stated with much gratitude in his voice.**

 **Shindu kept looking around at his new appearance.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to a girl with a cute yellow skirt with an electric symbol on it. She was also wearing a cowboy hat with small holes in it. Her eye color was dark blue. And she had a light blue shirt on with a yellow jacket and a yellow backpack and white shoes. This is Melisa Yamamoto.**

 **"Alright, tomorrow's Saturday and I can't wait to hang out with my mom to go to the movies." Melisa stated as she skipped ahead, passing the field house. She stopped and saw how fast the boys were going through the window as she saw her crush. He was a short blond haired boy with small muscles and he had beautiful brown eyes.**

 **"Zero Nova." Melisa sighed as she saw a reflection of the G ray on the window as it was about to hit a little girl on a tricycle.**

 **Melisa saw how the girl doesn't notice the G Ray and she felt guilty for whatever is going to happen. She doesn't want anything bad to happen as Melisa ran to the girl and pushed her off her tricycle and got hit by the G ray, cloaking her in bright light. The bright light descended as Melisa's appearance changed greatly.**

 **Melisa was now wearing a yellow dress, also was wearing a pair of brown cowgirl boots. Melisa's skin color was tan, her yellow dress has a white furry feature covering all of her neck, and her dress has yellow arm sleeves. Melisa's hair color is yellow, her hair was covering her forehead, leaving out her eyes, and she had big, pointy ears. Melisa's eye color was black and her eyes are the size of a small bounce ball. And finally, Melisa's dress was designed like a discharge.**

 **"Whoa. Miss, you look amazing. Thank you for saving my life." The little girl stated with much gratitude in her voice.**

 **Melisa looked confused as she saw her reflection on a glass door.**

 **"Whoa. I really do look amazing. And I didn't want a little child like you to get hurt." Melisa remarked as she picked up the little girl and put her on the tricycle.**

 **"Drive safely." Melisa said.**

 **"Thank you, miss." The little girl said with gratitude before driving away.**

* * *

 **The scene changed again to Central Castelia where a long brown haired girl with beautiful black eyes was. She also was wearing a green skirt with white music notes on it and she had a white shirt and a black jacket. And she had a cute black headband and she had black gloves. It also seems like she has a violin case right next to her. This is Melody Kobayashi.**

 **Melody opened her violin case and looked at her violin. Her violin was a solid wood, reflecting Melody's beauty and the strings were really strong. Melody frowned as she closed her violin case and looked at her reflection in the water from the fountain. In anybody's sight, they see Melody as a beautiful high school girl, but to Melody, she sees herself as a musician, playing her violin as a Meloetta in her Pirouette Form dancing to the soothing sounds from Melody's violin in harmony.**

 **"I just wish I could do this with the Legendary Meloetta, but I don't think it'll be easy to find a rare Pokemon." Melody sadly said as she sighed.**

* * *

"Wait a minute. This girl, Melody, she wants to perform with Meloetta?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes she does, but the problem is that she's in High School and Meloetta was 2,491 years old when the 7 Gijinka were around." Victini explained.

"Wow. I wonder if Meloetta saw the 7 Gijinka." Keldeo wondered.

"Probably. So anyway, Melody was daydreaming about her dream when,"

* * *

 **Melody was looking at her reflection, daydreaming when she got hit in the back of the head by a frisbee.**

 **"Ow!" Melody yelped in pain.**

 **Melody saw the frisbee in the fountain as she picked it out of the water. She turned around to see a little boy wearing a red hat.**

 **"Sorry, miss. I was just playing with my flying disk with my dad." The little boy said.**

 **Melody smiled as she gave the frisbee back to the little boy.**

 **"It's okay. It was an accident." Melody remarked.**

 **The little boy smiled as he ran back to his dad, who was wearing a business casual grey suit and red tie.**

 **Melody watched the little boy play with his dad until suddenly, everybody started screaming and running away. Melody noticed as she was looking around to see what's going on as she saw a crowd of running people separating the little boy and his dad.**

 **"DADDY!" The little boy screamed with fright as his dad was being pushed away by the panicking people.**

 **"What's going on?" Melody asked as she was blinded by a bright light. Melody looked up and saw the G ray heading straight down.**

 **"What is that?" Melody asked herself as she saw the G ray heading to the little boy. Melody gasped as she ran to the boy and pushed him out of the way and got hit by the G ray, cloaking her in bright light. The bright light descended as Melody's appearance changed greatly.**

 **Melody had a black school uniform with a green belt and long, green hair. Melody also had a light blue gem on her forehead with a black line. Melody was wearing a pair of black tap-dancing shoes. There were some blue spots on the Melody's hair and she also has a black treble clef headpiece on the side of her head. Melody eyes were light blue and her green belt was around her waist. Melody was also wearing white sleeved gloves and white knee socks. Melody's skirt had 3 stripes. 2 of them are black while the one in between the black stripes was white. And finally, Melody's shirt had black shoulder puffs and the chest area of her shirt was white with black buttons buttoned together. Everybody saw Melody's new look as Melody looked at the little boy.**

 **"Are you okay?" Melody asked.**

 **"Miss, you look so pretty. Thank you for saving me." The little boy stated with gratitude.**

 **"You're welcome." Melody replied as she twirled her hair, but she felt her hair was different from usual. She grabbed her hair and saw that it was green.**

 **"What?" Melody questioned as she walked up to the fountain and saw her new appearance in her reflection.**

 **"What happened to me?" Melody asked with fright.**

 **"I don't know, but you look so pretty." The little boy stated. Melody turned around and faced the little boy.**

 **"Let's find your father. He must be worried sick." Melody said as she grabbed the little boy's hand, grabbed her violin case and walked with him.**

* * *

"Melody was more shocked to see her new appearance than the other 6." Victini stated.

"Wow. So what happened next?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I want to know." Keldeo remarked.

"Alright, so Alucard got picked up from school by his dad and his dad told him that they have to find the people who got hit by the G rays. So they did find Shindu, Melisa, Melody and the rest and took them to the lab. Alucard told them what happened to them and all 7 of them were shocked. We then learned that Melody had a rough childhood and she moved to Unova before her 5th grade year started and she knew Shindu. Melody doesn't know the others." Victini explained.

"So Melody knows Shindu, but she doesn't know the other 5?" Keldeo asked.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"So now you believe the 7 Gijinka are real?" Victini asked.

"I don't know, Victini. This is kinda hard to believe. I'll have to see for myself." Keldeo said.

"Hehe...you might just wait and see." Victini said.

Suddenly, a loud alarm goes off in the Hall of Origin, catching the three's attention.

"That can't be good..." Genesect remarked, looking around.

"Attention Legendary Pokemon, Black Tower is on fire and many lives are in danger. Kyogre, Victini, Genesect, Tornadus, and Keldeo, help out the humans in Black City. That's an order." Arceus announced seriously.

"Uh oh. Looks like we need to stop the comic for now, guys, we need to stop that fire as soon as possible.." Victini said.

"In Black City? If I'm going to be there, I'll just be useless to you." Keldeo said as he frowned, somewhat bitterly.

"You won't. Just forget about what happened there and help us out." Genesect said. Keldeo started to smile as he jumped.

"Let's do this." Keldeo said with confidence.

* * *

In Black City, everybody was running out of Black Tower as flames burst out of the entrance. The whole tower was in flames. Fire was bursting through windows.

Keldeo arrived with Kyogre in her Primal Form, also in her human form, along side with Victini, Genesect, and Tornadus in his Therian Form.

"That's nothing but an electrical fire. If Water Type moves hit that, the flames will explode. We have to be careful." Victini stated.

"Primordial Sea will decrease the fire since the heavy rain is made of electric water. Now let's rescue the humans. Kyogre, Genesect, and Tornadus, take out the fire. Me and Keldeo will rescue the trapped humans."

"Move out!" Keldeo shouted as he and Victini headed out to Black Tower while Genesect, Tornadus, and Kyogre tried to take out the fire. Kyogre started glowing and raised her arm and made storm clouds appear in the sky as the storm clouds poured down heavy rain. The heavy rain made the fire in the tower decrease little by little.

Keldeo and Victini arrived at the entrance as the flames from the entrance intensified.

"Explain to me how are we going to get in there?" Keldeo asked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Victini asked.

"Just tell me how are we going to get through that." Keldeo demanded in fear.

"Alright, calm down. Let me see." Victini started staring at the fire to try and find an opening, but he couldn't find one. The only option is to go through the fire.

"Keldeo, you might not like this, but we're going to go through the fire." Victini said.

"What? No. I'm not going through that kind of heat." Keldeo said in fear.

"You don't have a choice. Many humans are trapped in there and it's up to us to help them." Victini stated.

Keldeo gulped his throat with fear. He doesn't want to get in the fire, but he knows there are humans trapped there.

"On the count of 3, you and I will get in there. Got that?" Victini asked.

Keldeo took a deep breath.

"1...2...3!"

Victini and Keldeo jumped through the fire and went inside Black Tower.

Inside Black Tower had lots of burning rubble. The electricity was drained from the fire and the only elevator that was working was the one that takes you to the 5th-10th floor, but it was blocked by rubble.

"Looks like the only elevator working is that one. It'll take us to the 5th-10th floor. You ready?" Victini asked.

Keldeo looked around the building, see the orange flames spreading around him. His fears rising rapidly, seeing fire burning through like a furnace with the desire of destroying everything in it's path.

The flames changed color to red. The flames were red as hell could even imagine. Keldeo became more scared than he usually is as the flames formed into a flaming Keldeo with a demonic, evil look in his eyes. A look so evil that not even psychopaths can handle it.

The flaming Keldeo was none other than the demonic Keldeo of Destruction, the only Keldeo evil enough to burn a whole city, and the only Keldeo cruel enough to kill Pokemon, no matter how evil they are. This very flaming Keldeo is the 3rd Commander of the Demons of Destruction, Darthon.

"You." Keldeo said in fear.

"Hehehe. I may be dead, but I can still haunt you in your mind." Darthon uttered.

"You...can't...be here. You're...dead." Keldeo said in fear.

"You know what they say? The dead never truly leaves you." Darthon stated hauntingly with a smile so evil that it's hard to look away.

"..."

"Speechless huh? I like that. The look on your face is just priceless. It's amazing that you are out here, in this very city, where you lost your beloved Meloetta girlfriend." Darthon remarked.

"Uhhh…" Keldeo is too scared to say anything to the demonic Keldeo right in front of him.

"You still have nothing to say? Wow. And here I thought you were starting to be brave and forget this whole thing ever happened. Looks like I'm so wrong on so many levels." Darthon stated.

Keldeo was scared, but he shook his head and put all of his focus on Darthon, who's smiling with all the evil in the world, like a magnet with evil intentions.

"You don't scare me, Darthon." Keldeo stated.

"Really? Needless to say that I did commit a great battle with a pathetic Water Type, but I then learned that all you need to stay strong was a little girl on your side, being useless and pathetic." Darthon affirmed.

"Meloetta is not pathetic. She is the most beautiful Legendary Pokemon I ever seen and I've been dating her for a long, long time. And then you came in and ruined everything." Keldeo said, holding back his anger.

"My fault? This was your fault. You didn't focus on the girl in trouble. Arceus should have wiped you from existence after you killed his beloved daughter, thus causing another loss of legend."

Keldeo stood still. He couldn't believe this very demon knows all about the Legendary Order and Rules. How did he know all about this? Was he in the Hall when the memorial happened? Was he listening to Arceus in the shadows of his ghost? Or did he foresaw it in the grave?

Keldeo couldn't think about this after what Darthon said. Darthon blamed Keldeo for the death of Meloetta because Keldeo couldn't protect her. He was focused on the battle more than who was in danger. Keldeo was quaking as he fell to his knees.

 _"He's right. This is my fault. It's my fault that I couldn't protect Meloetta. It's my fault that Meloetta is gone. It's my fault that Meloetta is dead."_ Keldeo thought as he collapsed on the ground.

Darthon was smiling at the fact that Keldeo is realizing that this is his fault.

"KELDEO?! COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!" Victini yelled in anger.

"You didn't save your girlfriend and now, you won't save these innocents." Darthon stated as he disappeared and the red flames changed back to orange flames.

Keldeo got up after Darthon disappeared as he sees an irritated and impatient Victini waiting at the elevator as Keldeo rushed to him.

"Who were you talking to?" Victini asked, confused at what's happening.

"Nobody. Let's go. Time's a wastin'." Keldeo said rapidly as Victini pressed the button to go to the fifth floor.

* * *

The elevator arrived at the fifth floor as Victini and Keldeo came out. The fire was more intense on the fifth floor than the first floor and the flames were consuming the walls and making rubble fall down from the ceiling. There was the sound of banging doors like a sledgehammer trying to bust it's way through. Humans and Pokémon were screaming for help through the rooms.

"HELP!"

"ANYBODY HERE?!"

"I NEED HELP!"

"HELP US!"

Keldeo started to get scared, deathly afraid. Hearing all of these voices started to give him flashbacks about what happened to Meloetta 10 years ago. Keldeo shook his head, but then he started hallucinating and sees Meloetta from a distance. Meloetta just floated there, staring at Keldeo with a look of guilt, which she then started to float towards Keldeo and looked at him.

"Me-Me-Meloetta?" Keldeo questioned with fright. Meloetta moved closer without saying a word. Her stare was one of coldness. A cold stare of guilt and depression as Meloetta hugged Keldeo's neck and started crying.

Keldeo looked shocked with fear. He started thinking that this isn't real, but his eyes are telling him that this _is_ real. Keldeo always thought that Meloetta would never live without him, but he never expected this to happen. Meloetta just cried on Keldeo's neck, tears running down her face. The sound of her sobbing was like a siren's call for help. Keldeo not only felt guilty, but he also felt scared seeing this.

"Keldeo?"

"Meloetta? I'm sorry this happened to you. I really am." Keldeo sadly said as tears started streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"Keldeo?"

Meloetta hugged Keldeo even tighter as she started crying even more.

"KELDEO?!"

Hearing that voice made Keldeo snap back to reality as he saw Meloetta gone.

"Wha?" Keldeo questioned in confusion.

"KELDEO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! HELP ME WITH THE DOOR!" Victini angrily yelled as he was pulling on the door knob.

"Move over Victini." Keldeo said as he kicked the door open as humans, 2 Servines, and a Dragonite came out of the door.

"Thank you so much." The Dragonite stated to Victini and Keldeo with the most sincerest thanks ever.

"You're welcome. Now go through that elevator to get out." Victini pointed to the elevator.

The Dragonite nodded as he flew into the elevator with the humans. The two Legendaries then turn their attention to another door in the burning building.

"Come on! We don't have much time and we need to get everyone out of here!" Victini said as he flew away to the door, trying to get it open.

Keldeo came over and did the same to the previous door, by he kicking the door open and going inside the room. In the room were 2 humans with a Heatmor and a Growlithe.

"Come on! Get out of here!" Keldeo yelled as the humans and Pokémon ran out of the room. Keldeo got out of the room as he saw 3 Gabites and a Salamence fly out. Victini flew by and stopped next to Keldeo.

"I was too late about the Gabites and the Salamence... The humans were crushed by rubble when I busted inside." Victini went with sadness in his voice.

Hearing that made Keldeo frown with a few tears in his eyes. Victini saw Keldeo's face and felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't mention that." Victini remarked, feeling nervous.

"Let's just go help the others..." Keldeo sadly said as he walked away with Victini soon following.

Victini and Keldeo rushed around the 5th floor as flames burst through the walls. Soon after that, the walls crumbled and made a large hole, showing all of Black City. They saw Genesect flying around, carrying humans and Pokémon.

"HEY GENESECT?!" Victini called out. Noticing them, Genesect he flew over to him and Keldeo.

"Bad news dudes, the building is gonna fall soon. We need to be as quick as possible to rescue the humans and Pokémon." Genesect warned, with a slight panic in his voice.

"No wonder the wall crumbled apart. How did you rescue those humans and Pokémon?" Keldeo asked, curiously

"They were at the 7th through 10th floors. I could have rescued the ones on the 6th floor, but I didn't have enough strength left to carry them out." Genesect explained thoroughly, pointing towards those floors. "You guys need to help the humans and Pokémon on the 6th floor, now!"

"Got it. And try your best to take the fire out." Victini remarked seriously, looking at the floating bug.

"I will, though I hate the fire... Good luck and be careful. There's lots of rubble falling into the 6th floor." Genesect stated with a worrying tone in his voice. He then flew down to the ground with Keldeo and Victini proceeding to rush towards the 6th floor. Victini pushed the elevator button as the doors opened and he and Keldeo went inside quickly.

* * *

The elevator arrived at the 6th floor as Keldeo and Victini came out, but they heard a hard clash as the elevator fell all the way to the bottom floor with a loud thud. Then black smoke came out from the shaft.

"Well, that's just great!" Victini sarcastically remarked, looking upwards.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Keldeo asked, desperately, looking around for an exit.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. For now, let's rescue the humans and Pokémon." Victini replied with a cocky grin, as he started busting doors open.

Keldeo ran out of the elevator to rescue more humans and Pokémon. He then kicked open double doors and saw one human alone with a Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here, NOW!" Keldeo commanded sternly as the human with the 3 Pokémon ran out. Keldeo followed them as the wall in front of him crumbled and fell, leaving a hole outside as he saw Tornadus using Hurricane to take out the fire.

"HEY TORNADUS!" Keldeo shouted out loudly, catching the Tornado Legend's attention, which he then flew over to him.

"Something wrong?" Tornadus asked, looking surprised to see Keldeo here.

"I can't get these humans and Pokémon back to safety without the elevator! It crashed all the way to the bottom after me and Victini arrived here! Can you fly the humans and Pokémon down to the ground?" Keldeo asked as rubble fell from a distance, scaring the Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour. Tornadus nodded, and then looked towards the rescued group.

"Climb on." Tornadus said as he extend his wing. The Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour climbed onto Tornadus' back and the human climbed on after the 3 Pokemon. Tornadus then flies off.

Keldeo ran to the next hallway, seeing Victini use his Psychic to carry the humans and Pokémon to safety.

"Is that everyone?" Keldeo questioned, looking around the damaged room.

"Almost. There's a couple of humans in that large room, but the door is shut tight. I can't open it. You're gonna have to open it yourself." Victini explained, continuing to use Psychic to carry the endangered humans and Pokemon.

Keldeo walked to the door Victini told him about as he kicked the door, but it didn't budge. Keldeo heard knocking and cries for help.

"Listen. Listen to me. Whatever is blocking the door, remove them. I want you guys to be safe, so help me." Keldeo stated as he kicked the door again, but it still didn't budge. Keldeo then hear the humans talking, though muffled.

" _Should we listen to him?"_

 _"He's here to rescue us. I think we should help him in order to help us."_

 _"No duh, Sherlock. Come on."_

 _"Benga, are you sure we can trust this guy?"_

 _"For crying out loud, he's trying to help us. Of course we can trust this guy. Now come on and_ _move these rocks. Me and my Garchomp can't do this ourselves."_

 _"I agree with Benga. He's trying to help us. Come on. Let's get out of here._ "

Keldeo can hear some rocks being moved away from the door.

"Almost got it. Come on everyone. This is for our life." Benga said from the other side of the door.

"EVERYONE, BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Keldeo yelled, letting everyone know. Keldeo then kicked the door. This time, the door kicked open. Keldeo can see Benga with his Garchomp and a couple of other humans.

"Get out of here before it's too late." Keldeo said.

"The Legendary Pokemon, Keldeo, has come to rescue us. I told you we can trust him. Let's move." Benga stated as the humans behind him left, including his Garchomp. Benga walked to Keldeo.

"Come on, kid! We gotta get out of here!" Keldeo warned to the orange-hair boy, but Benga took out a Oran Berry and gave it to Keldeo.

"Thank you for helping us. You're still a great Legend." Benga said as he ran out of the room. Keldeo just stared at a distance after what Benga said. He then started hallucinating again, but this time, he sees himself with Meloetta, playing around, kissing, fighting Furnace and the Demons of Destruction, and their goodbye. Keldeo's eyes formed tears, but he started hearing Meloetta's voice.

 _"This is not your fault."_

 _"You'll be fine without me."_

 _"I'm sorry it had to end like this."_

 _"Be strong. Don't let anything beat you up. Protect the ones you love."_

Keldeo started to cry due to hearing Meloetta's last words from 10 years ago. He collapsed on the ground and cried and cried and cried. His crying was like a sad call for help from depression. Keldeo can't help himself but cry at what he's seeing, but he felt something on his cheek. A soft feeling with the pure bliss of love and passion. Keldeo looked over and sees Meloetta kissing him. Keldeo got up on his hooves from shock as Meloetta look at him and smiled.

"I've been trying my best for 10 years just to talk to you, Kelde." Meloetta said as she hugged Keldeo's neck. Tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I-i can't believe this. T-this can't be real." Keldeo stuttered, still looking shocked.

Meloetta looked at him and smiled. Her blue eyes glowed with the flames.

"It is real Keldeo. I couldn't stand to see you depressed for this long. I've been trying to communicate with you and at least talk to you just to cheer you up, but let me be honest, it wasn't easy. I don't know how Darthon was able to do it so easily."

Keldeo looked at Meloetta like he's seen a ghost. But then again, he actually is seeing a ghost. 2 ghosts to be in fact. The ghost of the 3rd Commander of the Demons of Destruction, and now the ghost of his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you did all of this just to make me feel better. You still care for me." Keldeo said.

Meloetta smiled and said, "Of course I care about you. I always have and always will." Meloetta started fading a little. Keldeo looked shocked as Meloetta noticed what's happening.

"I can't stay much longer Keldeo. Just remember this, always be strong and don't let the bad things hold you back." After those last words, Meloetta faded away. Keldeo just stared at where Meloetta stood. Then he smiled, knowing that his girlfriend still cares about him, and would do anything to keep him happy.

Keldeo walked out of the room and sees Victini setting down a Camerupt at the bottom of the tower. Victini turned to see Keldeo, seeing a smile on his face. Victini was surprised.

"Keldeo? Are you okay? You're smiling?" Victini questionably asked.

"I know." Keldeo affirmed, looking distant.

"How? I didn't see you smile like that in 10 years. Just how?"

Keldeo just looked at Victini, still having that smile on his face.

"Let's just say I got a visit from the dead." Keldeo started to walk as he walked passed Victini, who had a look of shock on his face. Victini stared into space for a little bit until he realized what Keldeo was talking about as he smiled and followed Keldeo.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it was Meloetta that visited you from the dead?" Victini curiously. Keldeo nodded as a few tears fell from his face. Victini smiled as he hugged Keldeo.

"I'm sure you'll see her again. Now come on, let's get out of here." Victini said as he let go of the hug and started to fly out of the Black Tower. Keldeo followed him, but he was then stopped by a large group of falling rubble from the ceiling, separating Keldeo and Victini from the path out of the Tower.

"KELDEO!" Victini yelled as he used Zen Headbutt on the large pile of rubble, but he hurt himself instead.

"OW!"

"VICTINI?! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'M OKAY!" Keldeo shouted from the other side of the rocks, trying to get Victini to move on.

"BUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT?! YOU'RE TRAPPED!" Victini yelled backed, feeling worried and trying to move some of the rocks to get Keldeo out of there.

"I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED IF YOU DON'T GET OUT! THE FLOOR YOU'RE STANDING ON ISN'T STABLE AND COULD COLLAPSE ANY SECOND!" Victini yelled with fear.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIGURE MY WAY OUT! YOU NEED TO GET OUT YOURSELF!" Keldeo roared at Victini, commanding him to get out.

Victini's eyes started forming tears. He could think of anything to help Keldeo out, but leaving him behind to let him die? Victini would never think of that because Keldeo is his best friend. He lost one friend 10 years ago, but losing another friend? He would shatter and never be the same again.

" _Keldeo, I'm going to help you. But I can't do this myself. I need some stronger help."_ Victini thought to himself as he flew out of the Black Tower, but not to far away to rescue Keldeo.

"VICTINI! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE! I CAN GET OUT MYSELF! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Keldeo shouted through the rocks.

"BUT IF I LEAVE YOU HERE, AT ANY MOMENT, THE FLOOR WILL COLLAPSE AND YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Victini yelled fearfully, looking around for someone to help.

"I CAN GET OUT! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I CAN FIGURE MY WAY OUT! DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE MINE! JUST GO!" Keldeo yelled with confidence.

Victini's eyes were streaming with tears, falling down like waterfalls. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he covered his face with his hands. He didn't want his best friend to die in flames from a burning tower, but Keldeo knows that Victini's life is more important to him more than himself. Victini moved his hands from his face and left the burning Black Tower.

Keldeo cried a little, but he shaked his head started going the other way, but it was blocked by large piles of rubble as he used Aqua Tail, but the rubble didn't budge. Keldeo went to the large rubble pile that blocked him off and used Secret Sword, but it didn't budge either. The floor Keldeo's standing on started to crack as it moved down a little, making Keldeo lose balance. Keldeo's still not giving up as he turned around and used Focus Blast on the large rubble pile in front of him, but it didn't budge. The floor moved down even more as Keldeo lost his balance, but this time, Keldeo collapsed on the cracking floor. Keldeo got up on his hooves and used Hydro Pump on the large pile of rocks that blocked him in the first place, but it still didn't budge.

"Is this really the end of me? Am I really risking my life for another's? Am I really gonna die here?" Keldeo questioned with fear as the flames became more intense as the floor Keldeo's standing on moved down, this time, it was more rough as Keldeo collapsed.

"It is the end of me. Goodbye everyone."

The floor finally collapsed as Keldeo started to fall. The flames below him were intensely hot. It's hot enough to burn Keldeo alive as he closed his eyes, ready for his faith. Just as things were almost over, the wall next to Keldeo broke open as an Absol broke through the wall with a Night Slash and tackled Keldeo away from the flames and onto the 3rd floor. Keldeo opened his eyes to see the Absol right in front of him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed like that." The Absol remarked in a rather bored manner. Keldeo got up on his hooves and looked at the Absol with shock.

"H-how did you know I was gonna die?" Keldeo asked, still rather shocked.

"I sensed it and I came here as fast as I could. I was also here to rescue the people and Pokemon in danger. Now come with me and I'll get you out of here." The Absol said as he started walking out of the Tower. Keldeo followed him.

* * *

They both came out the back exit of the Black Tower as Victini and Genesect saw Keldeo and rushed to him. The Absol jumped high and landed on a building, without being seen. Victini hugged Keldeo and cried.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Victini cried out with joy.

"It's okay Victini, I'm alright. Please stop crying." Keldeo said, feeling uneasy with Victini crying.

Keldeo was about to thank the Absol for saving him, but he noticed he was gone. Keldeo looked around to see that the Absol was on top of a building. Victini and Genesect started to get curious as they looked at the same direction and saw the Absol. The Absol looked down at them.

"Be careful next time or you'll be in huge trouble next time." The Absol said as he walked out of Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect's sight. Keldeo was looking at where the Absol was while Victini and Genesect were looking at each other in shock.

"Could that be….."

"I don't know. Maybe." Victini murmured to himself.

Keldeo was just looking at where the Absol was, not listening to Victini and Genesect.

"Who was that?" Keldeo asked himself, rather confused.

"Keldeo? Come on. Genesect, how's the fire?" Victini asked to the cyber bug, turning towards him.

"From what I can find, the electricity in the flames are out. Someone must have turned off the Black Tower's electricity. I still hate the fire." Genesect remarked, frowning, crossing his arms.

"Alright. Keldeo, take out the fire from out here. I'll get Kyogre to extinguish the flames from inside." Victini said as he flew away.

Keldeo stared at the flames from the tower, then he looked at Genesect.

"Genesect?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was that Absol Gijinka's name again?"

"Shindu Sasaki. Why?"

"You think that Absol could be Shindu?"

"..."

"Genesect?"

"..."

"Genesect? Are you going to answer?"

"Keldeo? I think that Absol is Shindu. How did you see him?"

"Well I was trapped at the tower and then the floor collapsed as I thought I was gonna burn to death, but then that Absol bust through the wall and pushed me away from the flames." Keldeo explained, thoroughly.

Genesect looked at Keldeo with shock. He's not even sure if that Absol was Shindu or not.

"Genesect?" Keldeo questioned, curiously.

"I'll tell Victini about this at the hall. Right now, take out that fire." Genesect said as he puts his Douse Drive on his cannon and flies off, using Techno Blast to take out the fire.

Keldeo looks the fire, then back at where the Absol was. Keldeo then shook his head and used Hydro Pump to take the fire out.

* * *

"What did Keldeo say?" Victini asked with shock.

Keldeo, Genesect, and Victini were at the hall in Victini's room. Genesect and Keldeo were talking about the Absol they saw at Black City and Victini was shocked about what Keldeo believed the Absol was.

"I said that the Absol is probably Shindu." Keldeo affirmed seriously.

"Me and Genesect thought the same thing, but we weren't sure about it. Are you sure it was him?" Victini wondered.

"I'm not so sure, but I think it was him." Keldeo confirmed once more.

"Okay. You said that Absol saved you from being burned alive, right?" Victini questioned, still unsure.

"Yes." Keldeo answered.

"And you also said that this specific Absol helped you get out of the Tower, right?"

"Yes."

"So let me ask you this. From a normal Absol, their horn on the side of their head can cut through solid objects. With Shindu on the other hand, he can cut through the more tougher solid objects. So from what I just told you, how can you tell that Absol that saved your life was Shindu?" Victini asked.

Keldeo thought long and hard. He knows the Absol he saw busted through the wall like it was nothing. He also knows that the wall in Black Tower were made of solid black cinder blocks. Then he gets a vision of the Absol breaking the wall in the Tower.

"The Absol was definitely Shindu." Keldeo answered diligently.

"How can you tell the Absol was him?" Victini asked once more. Keldeo frowns.

"Well think about the walls in Black Tower. What are they made of?" Keldeo asked back.

"Ummm…." Victini was more confused about this than before.

"I got it. The walls are made of black cinder blocks. One of the toughest bricks you can get." Genesect confirmed, switching off some kind of simulation.

"Exactly. Now imagine a regular Absol and Shindu trying to break down a black cinder block with their horns."

Genesect and Victini started thinking of what Keldeo told them to think. Then they get the idea moments later.

"He's right. Shindu saved him." Genesect confirmed, nodding.

"And that means we can find the other Gijinkas. If Shindu came to Black City to rescue the humans and Pokemon in Black Tower, then there's only one place Shindu can go." Victini explained, which made Keldeo confused.

"The Abundant Shrine." Victini and Genesect said simultaneously.

"Why would Shindu go to the Abundant Shine after going to Black City?" Keldeo asked curiously.

"Hold on." Victini floated up to his box of comic books and slipped out a comic book. The comic book cover had a rippling puddle with Shindu's reflection on it. His reflection had his face covered in blood colliding with his tears. The top of the comic book cover in big, blue letters read "The 7 Gijinka" and in the bottom right was a light green box with black letters says "Issue 52" and in a sad kind of blue letters on the bottom read "The Darkened Wound Part 2." Victini opened the comic book and turned a few pages until he stops.

"Keldeo, you're not the only one with a bad history in Black City. Let me read it to you." Victini said.

* * *

 **In the comic book, the setting was at the Abundant Shrine. The trees were glowing from the sunlight and the grass were swaying with the breeze. The Water Type Pokemon in the small ponds were swimming gleefully, but one of the ponds were covered in blood, startling the Water Types. Above the pond with blood, Shindu was looking down, face covered in blood. Shindu didn't look happy. In fact, he looked depressed. His blood continued to drip into the pond as he just looked at his bloody reflection.**

" **I never thought I would be alive after that deadly impact on my head." Shindu said.**

" **But my teammate was in danger, and I risked everything to save her."**

 **A flashback was showing in the comic book. In the flashback, the Gijinka were rescuing humans and Pokemon from the buildings in Black City while Melody, in her Meloetta form, was battling one of the Gijinkas arch foes in one of the burning towers. Melody was fighting a slightly tall man with ragged black pants and a vintage black pilot jacket. The man also has Hawlucha wings and wearing a scope lense on his right eye. The man also has a psycho look in his eye.**

 **Melody gets up and goes for a Hyper Voice, but the man activates a machine that was clipped on his left leg, making him absorb the attack. The man then used Karate Chop on Melody, crashing her into a wall.**

" **You are weak, Melody. You really think you can take me on yourself?" The man asked as he grabbed Melody by the throat. Meloetta was struggling as she tried to break out of the man's grip using Fire Punch, but it wasn't affecting the man. The man then threw Melody at a wall as she collapsed on the ground.**

" **Not even the leader can defeat me. And I thought you were the strongest of the 7 Gijinka." The man said.**

" **Sh-Shut….up, Dr. Psycho." Melody said weakly. "You….don't….know….anything….about me."**

 **The man, now known as Dr. Psycho, psychotically grinned. Then he grabbed Melody and slammed her at a wall as Melody screamed in pain.**

" **You may be right about that…." Dr. Psycho then backed away from the wall he slammed Melody into and slammed her again into the wall, causing it to crack as Melody screamed again.**

" **But what I do know is that you're the leader of the Gijinka and if you're killed, it's the end of the Gijinka." Dr. Psycho backed away from the wall and slammed Melody again into the wall, making Melody scream in pain again as the crack went up to the ceiling and cracked. Dr. Psycho smiled manically as he dropped Melody on the floor.**

" **Ta-Ta Melody. See you in the afterlife." He said as he walked out of the burning building, leaving Melody on the floor as a large piece of concrete was slipping off the crack above Melody.**

 **Shindu was leading humans and Pokemon out of the burning tower until he senses something. He widen his eyes in shock.**

" **Melody." Shindu said quietly as he ran up the stairs. The large concrete was about to fall on Melody as she woke up and sees the concrete about to fall on her. Melody struggles to get up and escape, but she was too weak to move as the concrete started falling. Shindu then arrived at where Melody was as he ran as fast as he could and pushed Melody out of the concrete's way and takes the blow instead.**

" **SHINDU!"**

 **The flashback ended as Shindu held his bleeding head, wincing in pain.**

" **I could have died back there, but it was worth it if it means saving my best friend from certain doom."**

* * *

Keldeo was slightly tearing up after Victini read the comic book.

"You see why Shindu would be at the Abundant Shrine?" Victini questioned.

Keldeo wiped his tears from his eyes and slowly nods.

"Shindu also had a bad history in Black City. When Melody was weak against Dr. Psycho in a burning building, he tried to kill her by making a giant rock hit her head with a deadly impact, but Shindu rushed to her and saved her before it was too late, but he also had to face dire consequences of his heroic actions." Victini sorrowfully explained.

"I feel bad for him... Now I'm sure he's having memories flow his mind about his severe injury. Maybe I could help him..." Keldeo said bitterly.

"What's stopping you? Maybe you can reunite the 7 Gijinka." Victini suggested, shrugging.

Keldeo turned away from Victini for a moment. He remembers when Victini told him what would happen if he reunited the 7 Gijinka. And he knows what the wish he will make if he did reunite the Gijinka. Keldeo then heavily sighed as he turned back to Victini.

"If we're gonna reunite the 7 Gijinka, we're gonna have to prepare ourselves." Hearing that perked up Victini and Genesect.

"Pack your bags guys, because this is gonna be a long quest." Keldeo said as he smirked with confidence.

* * *

Keldeo went into his room and took out a bag hanging from behind the door. He then sets it on his bed as he opened the closet. Genesect was in the kitchen fridge getting some food as he grabbed a carry-on cooler and put the food he needs. Victini zipped open his bag as he put a few of the 7 Gijinka comic books in the bag, along with some bottles of beverages and berries. Keldeo packed his bag with berries, items, and 3 blankets for him, Victini and Genesect. Genesect closed his cooler and grabs his bag packed with beverages, berries, and a map of the Unova Region.

Keldeo, Victini and Genesect then meet up at the front door to the conference room.

"You guys ready?" Keldeo asked.

Victini and Genesect nods, but then Victini widen his eyes.

"I just realized something. What if Arceus finds out we left the hall without him notified about our plan?" Victini asked.

"Crap! You're right! One of us has to tell him." Genesect stated, looking nervously.

"I'll tell him what we're planning. I'll also tell him to tell my masters about our plan." Keldeo stated. Using one of his hoofs, he points towards the exit of the Hall. "Meet me at the exit door when I'm out." Keldeo then ran to Arceus' office while Victini and Genesect ran to the exit door.

Keldeo then stops at Arceus' office and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Arceus questioned from the other side.

"It's me, Keldeo. Can I come in?" Keldeo asked.

"Keldeo? Seriously?"

"Yes. Can I come in? I have to tell you something."

"Alright. You can come in."

Keldeo took a deep breath and walks inside Arceus' office. Arceus was just sitting on the chair, flipping through pictures of Meloetta. Keldeo frowns, seeing how Arceus is handling what happened 10 years ago.

"Seems like you're also having trouble handling things." Keldeo said.

"This is none of your business. Now what is it you want to tell me?" Arceus asked sternly, glaring at Keldeo.

"Me, Victini and Genesect are going on a quest." Keldeo stated

"A quest? What quest?" Arceus asked.

"So here's the thing. In Black City, I was rescued by this Absol who turned out to be…ah never mind."

"Come on Keldeo. What is this quest you are going on?"

Keldeo sighed. "This Absol rescued me from being burned alive in Black City when I was helping the humans get to safety. So me, Victini, and Genesect assumed it was Shindu the Absol Gijinka."

Arceus was shocked after hearing that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was almost speechless until he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Shindu Sasaki, correct?" Arceus questioned.

"Yes my lord. Wait, how do you know his name?" Keldeo asked.

"Because….I witnessed the 7 Gijinka in action 30 years ago. Their heroic actions, their decisive battles with enemies, them solving mysteries, and them being worshiped by thousands of people and Pokemon." Arceus explained.

"So they do exist. I'm surprised." Keldeo quietly said to himself.

"It's a shame they were separated by an explosion from their arch nemesis." Arceus said.

"Me, Victini and Genesect are on a quest to find the 7 Gijinka. If we find their leader and battle her, we can reunite the 7 Gijinka and get one wish. And I know what I'm gonna wish for when I reunite them." Keldeo said.

"You're going to reunite the Gijinka? That's brave of you, but the 7 Gijinka are a big challenge. If you plan on battling all 7 of them, it's not going to be easy."

"I know, but I'm going to try. I don't care if I win or lose against them. All I want is to be with Meloetta again."

Arceus was shocked. Then he said, "That's what you're wishing for?"

Keldeo nods. "I don't have much time now. So can you tell my masters what I'm going to do?"

"Alright. I'll tell them. Be careful. The Gijinka are really powerful. Don't let your guard down."

Keldeo nods and then left Arceus' office. Arceus was just staring at where Keldeo stood after what he told him what he, Victini and Genesect are going to do.

"Good luck Keldeo."

* * *

Keldeo arrived at the door to the exit as Victini and Genesect were waiting patiently.

"You ready to go?" Keldeo asked.

"Yeah we are." Victini and Genesect said simultaneously. Keldeo smiled.

"I can't believe this! We're going to meet the 7 Gijinka after so many years!" Genesect said, almost fan-boying out.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Victini remarked.

"Well come on guys. They're not gonna find us themselves." Keldeo said as he opened the exit door. Genesect changed to his hover form as Keldeo jumped on.

"Here...we...GO!" Victini flies out while Genesect follows with Keldeo on his back.

"7 GIJINKA, HERE WE COME!"


	2. The Benevolent Absol

"Come on! We have to stop them before it's too late!" Melody commanded as she was running in her human form, while the other Gijinka members were running after her.

Melody then stops at her tracks to see that there's a moving red freight train in front of her. The other Gijinka stops and sees the same moving train Melody is looking at.

"Crap! We're too late." Exclaimed a creepy looking boy. The boy had long, white hair and a long white trench coat with black lines, yellow wrist straps, and red and black straps. He has 2 yellow neck brace behind his head and one around his waist. He's wearing a red shirt, but his black coat straps are making it look like he's wearing a striped shirt. His nails were really long and red. His red eyes surrounded by a black iris were the eyes of a dragon . He's wearing grey jeans with a red belt and finally, he has large black wings with red claws.

Melody looks at the train to see 2 men. One of the men was oddly dressed up like a king, but he wasn't wearing a crown. His clothing was grey, and even his hair and skin was grey. He has black eyes and sharp white teeth. The other man beside him was a ferocious looking beast. He has short orange hair. He has oddly long and sharp nails, more likely resembling claws. His skin was grey, but he also has scales. His eyes were orange and he has sharp teeth. He was also wearing a grey shirt and jeans, but his grey shirt had black letters spelling out "Kill Gijinka," which made Melody shudder.

The king-like man glares at Melody, then walks inside the train as the train's speed suddenly went faster. The beast-like man soon follows.

"We failed. Our mission has failed." Melody sadly stated, then she fell to her knees and cries, knowing that they failed their mission.

The creepy looking boy walks up to Melody and places his hand in her shoulder. Melody looks up to the boy and hugs him.

Shindu looks at the speeding train, and then sees an opening. He then runs to the train and manages to jump and get on the train. The rest of the Gijinka were shocked as the creepy looking boy runs after Shindu.

"What are you doing Shindu?" The creepy-looking boy asked while running.

"I'm going to stop Reptelieus and Raju's plan for world domination. I cannot allow them to proceed with their plan." Shindu answered in a serious, but confident tone as the train speeds up more than usual.

"LOOK AFTER MELODY FOR ME! AND BE CAREFULL ALEX!" Shindu yells before losing sight of the creepy looking boy, now known as Alex. Alex then stops running and sees Shindu go inside the train.

"Be careful Shindu." Alex said, knowing that Shindu wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Shindu walks forward from the path inside the train as he caught the sight of the 2 men in the controls. The king-like man turns around and looks at Shindu.

"I was wrong about you and your team, Mr. Sasaki." The king-like man stated in a deep voice.

"You have proved me that you wouldn't stop until you are successful with your mission. And it seems like you have managed to get on the Train of Hell, the fastest train in the century, and reach me and my associate. But your success ends right here, right now."

"Think again King Raju. I may be by myself, but I can still take on your monstrous associate, Reptelieus, and then finish you." Shindu sternly states as he pulls out his black pocket knife and points it at the beast-like man, now known as Reptelieus.

Reptelieus growls angrily as he walks in front of the king-like man, now known as King Raju. Reptelieus clashed his fist together as they began to glow purple.

"Dispose him." King Raju commanded as he snaps his fingers as Reptelieus roars and transforms into a Garchomp. Reptelieus then charges at Shindu with a Dragon Rush, crashing him into the metal wall.

Shindu pushes off Reptelieus and slashes his arm with his knife. Then he jumps off the wall and kicks Reptelieus in the chest, making Reptelieus back away.

Reptelieus then used Stone Edge and fires the jagged rocks at Shindu. Shindu was able to dodge most of the flying rocks as he rushed to Reptelieus and grab his arm and flip him onto the ground.

Reptelieus growls angrily and then transforms into a Zoroark and uses Shadow Claw, but Shindu blocks him with his knife and kicks Reptelieus in the gut, pushing him back. Reptelieus then breaks off a metal door from its hinges and hits Shindu with it, knocking him on the ground.

Reptelieus then jumps and aims his claws at Shindu, but Shindu rolls out of Reptelieus' way and slits his back, causing Reptelieus to yelp in pain.

"Bring it on, you freak!" He shouts at Reptelieus as Reptelieus charges at Shindu with his claws, powering up a Punishment. Shindu manages to jump over Reptelieus and spin kick him across his face, crashing him into the wall and knocking him out.

Shindu was breathing heavily after the intense fight with the man-beast. King Raju was now clapping for Shindu, which made Shindu confused.

"Well done Mr. Sasaki. I have my doubts, but you still managed to beat my beast-like associate." He said while clapping.

"You seem awfully nice for someone with ruthless tensions to rule the world." Shindu replied. "But using this train is a little over the top."

Raju nods and explains, "This express train may look like a regular red train to many others, but deep down, it actually has potential. The potential to releasing the violent group of demons in hell known as the Demons of Destruction. It can lead me and Reptelieus straight to the location of where the Demons of Destruction's are sealed and I will use them to turn the world into my kingdom. My empire. And with enough speed, the train will pass through loops of time and space and lead me to the Demons of Destruction's sealed location."

Shindu gasped in shock. "You wouldn't. Many lives will be in danger through your evil intentions. The Demons of Destruction were sealed away for a reason and you're willing to get them back to the outside world and cause havoc that happened thousands of years ago?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." King Raju responds in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen, but I'm not going to hurt you because you're a pacifist. You even said so yourself when you first appeared. Now I believe I'm going to stop this train." Shindu states as he walks to the controls of the train and was about to pull the breaks, but Shindu felt pressure on his neck as he was gasping for air. He then looks down and sees King Raju's hand grasping his throat. King Raju then pulls Shindu close to his face as he gave Shindu a cold stare.

"I only said I'm a pacifist so that you 7 Gijinka won't figure out my real strength and power." King Raju stated as he throws Shindu away as Shindu lands and rolls on the ground in pain.

"So...this is the real you, Raju. Your real strength and power was hidden because you knew you were powerful to begin with." Shindu stated as he got up. "You show your true strength, but I fear no man!"

After hearing that, King Raju rushed to Shindu and grabs his throat. Shindu was gasping to breath as he takes out his knife and slashes Raju's arm, causing Raju to drop Shindu as he punches and kicks Raju away.

King Raju wiped his face as he kicks a table at Shindu, but he manages to dodge it and slash Raju in the leg. King Raju didn't feel much pain after the slash as he grabs Shindu and slams him into a wall as Shindu winced in pain.

King Raju then attempted to kick Shindu out of the train's window, but Shindu manages to dodge as Raju then kicks his foot through the window. Shindu then jumps from wall to wall and kicks King Raju in the stomach, making Raju's foot out of the window and fall on the ground.

King Raju then gets up and charges up a dark energy in his fist and smashed it on the floor of the train, creating a shockwave that blew away Shindu and smash through the door and almost fall off the train by grabbing the ledges. Raju then walks up to him and stomps on Shindu's left hand that was holding his knife, which made Shindu scream in pain.

Shindu then looks down to see the tracks are speeding, now knowing that the train is moving faster than it usually was. Shindu then tries to climb back on, but King Raju kicked his right hand off the train, making Shindu slip.

"Do you want to live?" King Raju asked as Shindu grabs the ledge with his right hand, but King Raju kicked it off again.

"Then beg. Beg for your life."

"I'll pass." Shindu answered back as he grabs the ledge with his right hand, but again, King Raju kicked it off.

Shindu then looks at the tracks as he saw flames being left behind from the train's path. The train is close to maximum speed as Shindu grabs the ledge on the train with his right hand.

" _I got to stop this train before it's too late. If I lose now, everyone will die."_ Shndu thought seriously as King Raju was about to kick his right hand off the ledge, but before he could, Shindu moved his right hand away from the ledge as Raju kicks the ledge, missing his hand as Shindu grabs the rails and climbs up and kicks King Raju in the face.

King Raju backs off as he steps off of Shindu's left hand as Shindu climbs on the train and slashes Raju in the arm with his knife. Raju grunts in pain as he kick Shindu in the gut, but Shindu grabs Raju's leg and slams him on the ground.

King Raju gets up and does a powerful punch on Shindu, sending him into a wall. Raju then runs and does a powerful kick on Shindu, making the wall dent a little. Shindu pushes Raju away from him and slits Raju's arms with his knife.

King Raju then grabs Shindu by the throat and sends some dark electricity in Shindu's throat, but Shindu fought it off and kicks Raju in the chest. King Raju then powers up his fist with dark energy and smashes it into the ground, creating a shockwave, but Shindu manages to dodge, jumps from wall to wall and spin kicked King Raju in the face, knocking Raju out as he collapsed on the floor.

Shindu was breathing very heavily after the fight. He was almost about to collapse until he rushed to the brakes of the train. He grabs on the lever, pushed the latch, and pulls down the brakes, but it was hard for Shindu due to the lack of strength he has after his fight with King Raju.

The train reached it's max speed, but Shindu used the strength he has left to pull the brakes down and stop the train before it can warp.

Shindu looks out the window to see the train at a complete stop and sighed of relief.

* * *

Moments later, there were many cop cars as the cops were pushing Reptelieus, who was struggling to break free and in his Zoroark form, into a caged van and pushed him inside and locked the door before Reptelieus can attack.

"Thank you for stopping this dangerous duo, Absol Gijinka Shindu." Officer Jenny said with gratitude.

"You're very welcome." Shindu replied with a smile.

"We will be taking the Express Train of Hell to Anville Town where it would never be bothered again." After Jenny said that, a helicopter came with a giant metal magnet and attached the train to the magnet.

Police came out of the train with King Raju in handcuffs, guiding him to a caged van. King Raju sets his sights on Shindu.

"Ey, hold up there boys." King Raju said as police stopped him next to Shindu.

"Shindu, I suppose I went a little easy on you in our brawl. But next time, I won't go easy on you." King Raju stated as he sees the other 6 Gijinka behind Shindu. "And I won't go easy on you 7 Gijinka either."

"Alright. Let's get a move on." One policeman said as he pushed King Raju into the caged van. The helicopter lifted the Express Train of Hell up and off the tracks and followed the police cars, which were driving away from the Gijinka.

"I can't believe you managed to stop them by yourself Shindu," Melody said, "Must have been hard fighting Reptelieus by yourself."

"Yeah, you suffered quite a beating." Alex remarked.

"Yeah, but I didn't only fight Reptelieus." Shindu started out, confusing the Gijinka.

"What do you mean? You can't fight King Raju. He's a pacifist." Melisa reminded Shindu.

"That's a lie he made to hide his real power. He's capable of fighting and his power is far greater than Reptelieus." Shindu states.

"What?" The Gijinka questioned in union.

"That can't be right. Raju even said so himself. He's a pacifist. He doesn't fight." Alex said.

"He lied about that. When I was on that train after defeating Reptelieus, he grabbed my throat and surged electrical dark energy on me. And I received this beating was because of Raju and his immense power." Shindu explained.

"Oh my." Melody whispered worryingly.

"Rayzeni? I need you to look at King Raju's stats." Shindu told a girl in green, now known as Rayzeni.

Rayzeni was wearing a green dragon-like suit with yellow circles with lines. She also was wearing a Rayquaza-like helmet on her head, which contains her power to transform into her Pokemon form. Rayzeni was wearing long, green boots with winged flaps and yellow circles. Her skin was tan and she was red eyes. Rayzeni's hair was long and dark green with a pink and green hair clip on the bottom of her hair.

Rayzeni nods and takes out an analyzer and looks at King Raju's stats. King Raju's stats were completely high. Over 600.

"We might have a problem." She said, sounding shocked. "Raju's stats are really high."

"WHAT?!" The other Gijinka yelled, taken by surprise, except Shindu.

"I knew it. Raju is capable of destroying us." Shindu affirmed. "He lied about being a pacifist so that he can hide his true strength, thus killing us all."

"He lied?" Alex questioned as Shindu nods in response.

"What're his stats?" Melisa asked.

"Attack is over 600. Make that 625 attack power." Rayzeni stated. The Gijinka looked shocked except Shindu.

"He was holding back when I fought him. His status as a pacifist is a big lie to kill us all. He tricked us into his trap and I figured it out the moment he grabbed my throat. Reptelieus may be a strong one, but Raju is more stronger. And we'll be suffering so much damage if Raju is that powerful. We need some way to decrease his strength permanently." Shindu stated.

"You're right. Rayzeni? Call Professor Erwin and tell him to make a chemical to decrease strength. We got to decrease Raju's power." Melody stated.

* * *

 _ **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react**_

 _ **So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile**_

 _ **HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

 _ **You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

 _ **So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **One push is all you'll need**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **A fist-first philosophy**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **We watch with wounded eyes**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **So I hope you recognize**_

 _ **I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

 _ **I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

 **Episode 12: The Benevolent Absol**

* * *

In the forest of Route 14, Victini was putting his 7 Gijinka comic book back in his bag after he finished reading it, Genesect was looking around for the entrance to the Abundant Shrine, and Keldeo was thinking about what happened at Black City when Shindu saved him from certain doom. He was nervous about meeting Shindu face to face. Well sure, Keldeo already met him, but he didn't know it was Shindu in the first place until moments ago after the discussion about what happened at Black City.

But Keldeo was worried. He was worried about meeting Shindu again, he was worried about how Shindu will act around him and his friends, but what he's mostly worried about is how strong Shindu is. Sure, he may be a Absol Gijinka and Keldeo has the advantage over him, but still. Keldeo does not a single idea how strong Shindu is.

"Genesect, do you see the entrance to the Abundant Shrine?" Victini asked.

Genesect was still looking around until he saw an opening beyond some trees.

"Found it. It's right over there." He points to where the entrance is. Victini floats up and sees the entrance and excitedly shouts.

"COME ON KELDEO!" Victini shouts excitedly, snapping Keldeo out of his thoughts. "THE ABUNDANT SHRINE IS OVER THERE! SHINDU IS OVER AT THE SHRINE! I CAN SENSE IT! COME ON!"

"O-okay." Keldeo nervously said as he follows Victini and Genesect to the Abundant Shrine, but he has this in his mind, " _I'm screwed."_

* * *

Victini, Genesect and Keldeo arrived at the Abundant Shrine. The leaves in the trees were swaying with the breeze, along with the grass. The Water Type Pokemon were swimming happily in the small ponds. And some leaves fell from the trees and floated along with the breeze before landing on the ground. Unfortunately, Shindu was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Shindu is suppose to be here. Where is he?" Victini asked, looking around.

"I have no idea." Genesect replied, also looking around.

Keldeo had a look of relief, happy to know that Shindu isn't anywhere to be found, until,

"You followed me here, didn't you?" A voice asked as an Absol jumps out of a shrub in front of Victini, Genesect and Keldeo. Keldeo jumped in fright, not expecting him to just show up like that, while Victini and Genesect were bowing down, which made the Absol confused.

"Shindu Sasaki. It's a real honor finally meeting you." Victini stated happily, still bowing down. In result of Victini and Genesect's fan-boyish acts, the Absol was both really confused and shocked.

"H-how do you know my name?" The Absol asked, now known as Shindu.

Victini stopped bowing down and took out his 7 Gijinka comic book and showed it to Shindu. Shindu was definitely surprised by this.

"They made these comic books out of the 7 Gijinka's adventures and experiences and put them in you and the others honor. I love reading these books and it gave me and my friends your point of view. That's how I know your name. In fact, we know the other Gijinka's names by reading this." Victini tells the Absol, who was shocked.

"I….I can't believe this. This is amazing." Shindu said, then he asked, "May I have a look?"

Victini proudly gave Shindu the comic book. The comic book was the first issue of the 7 Gijinka, "Teen Spirit Reborn Part 1." Shindu took the book and read a few pages, looking shocked.

"How are they able to get this? This happened many years ago." He affirmed.

"I don't know for sure, but they said that they were at the events of your adventures with the Gijinka. Like the time when you defeated Reptelieus and King Raju's plan to release the Demons of Destruction with the Express Train of Hell."

Keldeo widen his eyes after Victini mentioned the Demons of Destruction and how Shindu stopped Raju's plan, as well as Shindu himself.

"And how Alex Nakamura used his Giratina form to stop Reshiram's rampage at Nimbasa City." Genesect tells Shindu, who still looked surprised. Shindu didn't know what to say.

"And our favorite, how Melody and Alucard worked together to protect Sapphire and Black Aura from Dr. Psycho and his loyal minions, Fire X and Speedy X, after Melody finally convinced Alucard that it wasn't her fault that Alucard became the angel of darkness." Victini explains.

"I….I don't know what to say. Just by reading these books, you already know about me and the others." Shindu said, still shocked at how Victini and Genesect know everything about the 7 Gijinka.

Shindu then lightly smiles and changed into his human form. Seeing this made Keldeo stumble backwards, surprised at Shindu's sudden form change while Victini and Genesect were just fanboying it out.

"You must be happy to finally meet me in person hmm?" Shindu asked.

Victini stopped fanboying and replied with, "Yes we are. You were always my favorite of the Gijinka. I'm the Victory Legendary Pokemon, Victini. And these 2 other Pokemon are my best friends."

"I'm Genesect, the Legendary Paleozoic Pokemon." Genesect introduced himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Shindu then looked at Keldeo and had a look of shock on his face.

Keldeo looked baffled as he looked behind him for a moment, then looked back and asked, "Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"A Keldeo?" Shindu whispered as he walked to Keldeo. Keldeo started to get nervous, almost hesitating to run.

"You do remember me, right? From Black City, the burning Black Tower? When you saved me from a blazing death and helped me out of the tower?" Keldeo questioned.

"I didn't know what you were when we first met. Now, I'm in shock." Shindu stated.

"Why? You never seen a Keldeo before?" Keldeo asked, nervously.

"Not a real one in person. I thought you were all extinct." Shindu remarked, which made Keldeo gasp.

"Extinct?!" Keldeo shouts with fear.

"You probably were the only one that survived the fire."

Keldeo was more scared that usual.

"Oh yeah. During their adventures, like season 2 of the 7 Gijinka comics, Dr. Psycho created 2 versions of Keldeo named Black X and White X and how Dr. Psycho managed to get DNA of Keldeo. After that encounter, the Gijinka did research on the Great Icirrus Fire. They found out what happened in the event, the Keldeo extinction, and everything else." Victini explains to Keldeo.

"Say what?!" Keldeo shouts in shock. Shindu just chuckled at the memory.

"I don't know how Dr. Psycho manages to get the DNA to create Black and White X, but all I can say is that they're really strong, especially when fighting together. Black X is supposedly a black Keldeo with blue hair and yellow stripes, and his horn is a shade of red. White X on the other hand is a white Keldeo with light pink hair and red stripes, and her horn is a gold color." Shindu explains.

"Whoa….this Dr. Psycho guy was able to create them on his own? He must be really smart." Keldeo stated in utter shock.

"He is. He has an IQ of 300 and he almost killed the 7 Gijinka in the second to last comic book. It's a good thing he's gone now, otherwise we would deal with him." Victini tells, which made Keldeo shudder in fear.

"Heh. Don't worry your little head about it. Dr. Psycho is dead now. He's been gone for 30 years now." Shindu told Keldeo, which calms him down a little, but started wondering.

"Wait. It's been 30 years since your encounters as a hero and you still look like a teenager?" Keldeo questioned. Shindu just chuckled in response.

"Apparently. I'm sure all of us Gijinka are still teenagers at this point. So tell me a little about yourselves, if you like." Shindu said.

"Oh. Well as you know, I'm the Victory Pokemon and I have been best friends with Keldeo and Genesect for years. Me and Genesect used to hate each other until another one of our best friends, Meloetta, put us in a room and locked the door. We then started to get along and became friends." Victini explained about himself.

"Meloetta? It's Melody's dream to perform songs on her violin with Meloetta on a stage. She always talk about it on how she can see Meloetta dancing to the music played on her violin. So you know Meloetta?" Shindu asked.

"Yes…." The sound of sadness from that word came from Keldeo. Hearing what Shindu said made Keldeo frown with sadness and tears fell from his face.

"What's the matter?" Shindu asked.

"I….I rather not talk about it. It's too depressing for me to talk about. It's a sensitive subject for me to talk about." Keldeo sadly answered.

"Oh….a tragedy?" Shindu questioned. All Keldeo did for a response was a slow nod. Shindu started to worry about Keldeo and asked, "I know it's sensitive, but can you tell me what happened?"

"I….don't want to talk about it." Keldeo slowly said.

"Talking about it will make things better." Shindu suggested.

"I don't know. I mean, we just met. It took us a few minutes to figure out the Absol we saw was you, and it took us 20 minutes to find the Abundant Shrine just to find you." Keldeo explained.

"It's okay. I know, we just met, but I would like to help you with your problems. I always help Melody with her problems because she's my best friend since 5th Grade back then. I always help her with her struggles, and I think I can help you with your problems." Shindu explained as he walked to Keldeo and wrapped his left arm around Keldeo's neck. Keldeo was unresponsive, but he lightly smiled at Shindu's kindness and comfort.

"Well….you convinced me. It's sad for me to talk about, but you made me feel better about it." Keldeo said, smiling.

"So….it went like this…."

Keldeo then explains the events of his final moments with Meloetta. He didn't leave out any detail. He told Shindu everything that happened in Black City 10 years ago. Keldeo told Shindu everything that happened in the final struggle with the Demons of Destruction. The Battle of Eternal Hell is what the Legendary Pokemon calls Keldeo vs Darthon. It was a battle for the destiny of the world. Either it would be saved from or destroyed by flames. Keldeo even told Shindu how he defeated Darthon, but ended up paying the price after his defeat. Keldeo didn't want to, but he tells Shindu what happened to Meloetta and ended up crying bitter tears. Shindu felt sympathy for Keldeo as he lightly hugs him. Victini and Genesect also hugs Keldeo, shedding tears about the memory.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Keldeo." Shindu sadly remarks as he hugs Keldeo.

Keldeo hushed up his crying and looked at Shindu. Tears falling from his eyes and running down his face like waterfalls.

"Thank you….you really do understand." Keldeo sadly said.

"Of course I understand your pain. I know how you feel when you lost someone you're close to. You probably been told by Victini and Genesect about the final endmark of the 7 Gijinka's adventures." Shindu remarked.

"Actually yes. They told me that you were separated." Keldeo said.

"Well, I felt the same thing you did when you lost Meloetta. I know the other Gijinka are still alive, but it hurts me being separated from them. They're my best friends and we went through so much together. Our battles were very memorable, and our friendship was unbreakable. I know they're out there somewhere in Unova, and I can see them feeling so much pain from being separated." Shindu explained.

"Oh….so you feel my pain?" Keldeo asked. Shindu nodded in response.

"I still worry about them, but I know they're strong to fight through the pain. My friends are out there somewhere in Unova, and I know that there will be someone out there to bring us back together by battling Melody." Shindu thoroughly stated with as much confidence he has, which made Keldeo smile, but then he remembered about what will happen if he reunited the 7 Gijinka.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" _The book says that if the 7 Gijinka are brought back together, they will grant you one, I repeat, ONE wish. Any wish." Victini tells._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

" _If it's true about what Victini said, then I can have Meloetta back without a struggle."_ Keldeo thought to himself as he looks at Shindu and takes a deep breath.

"Um, Shindu?"

"Yes?" Shindu turns around and faces Keldeo.

"My friend Victini told me that if I reunite you and your friends, the 7 Gijinka, I can get one wish. Is it true?" Keldeo asked.

"How does your friend know that?" Shindu asked in shock.

Victini takes out the final 7 Gijinka comic book, "Separated," and showed the prophecy Shindu made on the last page.

"Does this sound familiar?" Victini asked, smiling.

"...no way. It does. I made this years ago." Shindu then looks at Keldeo, who looked nervous, and then looked back at the comic Victini showed him.

"Could it be that…?" Shindu whispered to himself.

"Shindu? Is there something wrong?" Keldeo nervously asked.

"Keldeo….I believe you're the special Pokemon I prophesied." Hearing that made Keldeo stumble backwards in shock and accidentally fall in a small pond. Victini and Genesect couldn't help but laugh at Keldeo's reaction to what Shindu said. Keldeo popped his head above water and sees Victini and Genesect laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny guys. But Shindu, are you serious?" Keldeo asked, just making sure.

"I'm positive. You have to be." Shindu replied.

"But what makes me special? I'm just a lowly Legendary Pokemon with barely anything to prove to you." Keldeo then slapped his mouth shut with his left hoof after saying that. " _YOU IDIOT! Shindu, please don't take that as a challenge! PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT AS A CHALLENGE!"_

"Don't think of it that way Keldeo. There is one thing that makes you special about yourself." Shindu stated, smiling.

Keldeo then moved his hoof away from his mouth and asked, "What is it?"

Shindu walks up to Keldeo and pulls him out of the small pond. "It's your heart."

"My heart?" Keldeo confusingly questioned.

"From what you told me about what happened 10 years ago, and how you care so much about Meloetta, is what makes you a very special Pokemon. You care for others and you devote yourself to protect them at all costs. That's what makes you who you are. Your heart is pure, and you never stop to protect the ones you care about, no matter what." Shindu detailed to Keldeo.

"Wow….I haven't really thought of that before. You really are smart." Keldeo complimented and smiled.

"Hey, I may look like a bore, but I know a lot of things about Pokemon." Shindu remarked.

"Only Melissa calls you a bore, Shindu. Sometimes she calls you a nerd, a geek, and even a snob." Genesect listed.

"Oh she's just jealous because I have straight A's back in high school while she only has A's and B's." Shindu smirked.

"Honestly Shindu, I think you look really cool. You've done great things for your friends. Without you, they wouldn't be as amazing as they are now." Keldeo said.

"KELDEO!" Victini angrily yells.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF SHINDU!" Genesect also angrily yells.

"Hehe, it's okay. He's right, but all of us Gijinka have a unique quality for us to be a team. I, myself, am smart and can help solve problems. Melissa has her fast speed to use against criminals and our foes. Alex provide fear on our foes and attacks. Rayzeni knows her stats and technology and her aerial attacks are hard to dodge. Flagous has strength and power and has never lost before in an official Pokemon battle. Gardanus is fast in the air and her power is incredibly strong. And Melody, even though she's a Meloetta, she's a balance from all of us Gijinka. Her power, reasonings, agility, and kindness. We all have our own quality that makes up our team." Shindu explains.

"That's quite a balance. No wonder you guys are so amazing. IT'S AWESOME!" Victini excitedly yells.

Keldeo smiles, then he yawns and asks, "Is it me or am I tired?"

"Well, it is late. I say we should get some rest." Shindu stated.

"Yeah." Victini stretches his arms. "We did talk for a while and I am tired as well. Right Genesect?" As Victini turns around, he sees Genesect already asleep on the ground.

"Hey. Wait for me." Victini exclaimed as he takes out a pillow from his bag, places it on the ground and falls asleep.

"Oh boy." Keldeo then turns to Shindu. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you want to ask me?" Shindu asked with a kind smile.

"Did anyone think of you as a role model?" Keldeo asked nervously, lightly sweating. Shindu just laughed after that question.

"You have no idea how many people looked up to all of us Gijinka as role models. But me? I was adored by a lot of fangirls." Shindu then laughs.

"Wait, what? Really?" Keldeo also laughs.

"Yes really. It was very intense. Everytime I'm in their sights, they go crazy." Shindu replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe the fangirls think you're attractive to them." Keldeo stated.

"Pretty much the idea." Shindu laughs.

"Yeah. Heheh. Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Shindu." Keldeo lays down on the grass and falls asleep.

"Night."

* * *

Few hours later, the moon was still up, but Victini was awake with his V-shaped ears light up a little as he was reading one of the 7 Gijinka comic books. Later on, Shindu in his Absol form wakes up from the dim light from Victini's ears. He sees the Victory Pokemon reading one of the 7 Gijinka comic books and started to get curious. He gets up and walks up to him.

"What are you reading?" The Absol asked.

Victini jumps in fright, but luckily, the comic book didn't hit his ears. That would be bad since they're on fire.

"Hehe. You scared me a little." Victini said.

"Sorry. So what are you reading?" Shindu asks again.

"Oh. I'm reading the comic where you defeated King Raju and Reptelieus' plans for world domination. You know? When they used the Express Train of Hell to try and release the Demons of Destruction?" Victini remarked.

"Oh that. Hehe. It wasn't easy for me to defeat Reptelieus and Raju all by myself. I suffered quite a beating." Shindu stated.

"Yeah. I remember. Honestly, this is one of my favorite battles with you involved. I loved how you didn't even need your Absol form and used your skills to defeat the dangerous duo." Victini said, smiling.

"Yeah. It was my favorite battle strategies against our enemies. So I'm wondering, since you said I'm your favorite of the Gijinka, who else do you like? From the heros of our adventures to be exact?" Shindu asks curiously.

"Well….I got to say, my other favorite hero is Zero Nova." Victini answered.

"Oh boy. Melissa's high school crush? Why him?" Shindu questioned.

"Well I have to admit, for a high school athlete like him, he is cool with the Glarus Glade. I mean, he can sense upcoming attacks with the sword and attack before it can happen. It's like how Shulk can see into the future with the Monado." Victini then chuckles. "Okay, maybe not like that, but he has amazing agility and puts it to good use against bad guys."

"Very true. I like Zero and all, but Melissa is just crazy about him. I had him in my 9th period History class. He's a smart one for being 17 years old." Shindu stated.

"Remember when he rescued you and the Gijinka from Dr. Psycho's evil plans after defeating Fire and Speedy X?" Victini asked.

"Of course I do. He risked his life to save ours. Does that sound familiar to you?" Shindu asked.

Victini only nods in response. "When you saved my friend from a blazing death in Black Tower?"

"Correct. But how come you didn't do anything to save him?"

"Well….I wanted to save him. Here's the thing, we were about to leave Black Tower after saving the humans and Pokemon when a pile of rub crumbled down from the ceiling and separated me and Keldeo from each other. I wanted to save him before the floor below him collapse, but Keldeo insisted that he'll be fine. I still wanted to help him before it's too late, but he convinced me to get out of the tower before I get killed. I thought he wouldn't make it….until I saw him come out of the back of the tower and cried tears of joy." Victini blushed after saying that.

"Man, I sound like a wuss after saying that I was crying."

"Do not say that Victini." Shindu exclaimed, catching Victini's attention.

"W-Why not? Is that bad?" Victini asked nervously.

"Well, it's not bad to cry over someone you care about. Keldeo is your best friend correct?" Shindu questioned.

"Yeah….we known each other for a long time. I known him since I was 5 years old. I'm 2 years younger than him." Victini tells Shindu with a smile.

"For how long to be exact?"

"Oh, probably two thousand years or so…."

"Really? How old are you then?"

"Well, Keldeo is 2,491 years old and I'm two years younger than him. So I would be 2,489 years old."

"Wow. I never knew Legendary Pokemon have a longer lifespan than regulars. I have to say, it's amazing." Shindu smiled.

"Heh, thanks." Victini smiles as well.

"How did you and Keldeo meet?" Shindu curiously asked.

Victini just laughed a little. "Well, it's kinda a funny story. Before Keldeo's masters, the Swords of Justice, decided to let Keldeo live in the hall, he was with the said trio, training with Virizion. I myself however, I was far from him and I was testing out my awesome new move, Searing Shot. Then I was suddenly hit by Dialga's Roar of Time on accident when he was fighting Palkia over something stupid."

"Hm? How did you get hit?" Shindu asked in confusion.

"Palkia dodged the move. That's how. I got hit and I was blasted away. While Keldeo was training with Virizion, he saw me fly by, even though I was unconscious and I was actually crashing towards the ground. When I crashed, I created this huge fiery explosion and it scared the wits off of Keldeo. Virizion thought there was going to be a fire after that and made Keldeo come with her to where I was. There was no fire except for where I was. Keldeo was scared 'cause he has a fear of fire, but he took it out and found me unconscious. Keldeo was curious when he found me while Virizion took care of me when I was unconscious. I then woke up few hours later to see Keldeo right in front of me. I freak out and used Fire Punch on Keldeo's face and he cried in pain. And then he did start crying. Virizion had to calm down Keldeo and I felt really bad that I hurt him, but I was scared when he was just right in front of me. Virizion asked me why I hurt Keldeo and I told her why. So I apologized and Keldeo accepted and smiled. Then we played games with each other and we had a lot of fun. I then had to go back to my previous home, Liberty Garden, due to some tourists visiting, but Keldeo hugged me before I left. Since then, we became friends and I haven't forgot that day." Victini ended the story and smiled. Then he looked over his left shoulder and sees Keldeo asleep on a rock.

"It's nice to be Keldeo's best friend for this long. I won't even think of losing him."

"That's nice to know how much you care for him. I'm happy that you're his friend for a very long time." Shindu stated with a smile.

"Me too. Other than Genesect, I would shatter if I lost Keldeo during the fire in Black Tower yesterday. That's why I risked my life, or tried to, to save his life from getting burned alive." Victini said, making Shindu confused.

"What do you mean 'tried to?'" Shindu questioned.

"Well….I wanted to save Keldeo before it was too late, but Keldeo insisted that he'll be fine and can handle himself. At first I didn't listen, but Keldeo convinced me to go before I could get killed. It was really hard for me, but he wanted me to be safe." Victini explains. "That's why I cried when I saw Keldeo out of the tower. It was because he's my best friend and it made me happy to see him still alive."

"Aww….that's so sweet of you." Shindu stated.

"You see, I never told Keldeo this, but he's like an older brother to me. Protecting me, protecting the ones he cares about, having fun with me and his friends, and much more. Since I known Keldeo for so long, it makes me think of him as a brother." Victini remarked happily as tears fell from his eyes. He then wiped them away.

"That's a nice observation for you to see." Shindu remarks.

"You really think so?" Victini asked. Shindu nods.

"You care for him very much and you've known him for your whole life, never leaving his side."

"Well….sometimes I'm never there in person when there's some kind of catastrophe or some sorts in the world because Arceus assigns the needed Legendary Pokemon to take care of the problem, and sometimes he assigns Keldeo to the scene of the trouble and not me. I always felt like Keldeo needed me when he's in trouble, but I can't go because I wasn't ordered to go there. Anyone who disobeys Arceus will get dire consequences. So I thought that if I told Keldeo to never be scared when I'm not there and to think of what I would do to help out, it would give him the confidence he needs to help the ones in need. And for most of the time, it works. Everytime I tell him that very saying, I always see him succeed. It really helps him." Victini explains and smiles.

"But what about Meloetta? Doesn't she help his confidence?" Shindu asked.

"Yes actually. Keldeo and Meloetta are practically dating. They always look after each other, even though it's mostly Meloetta who needs the help. But they always care and love each other. I do remember how Keldeo and Meloetta were best friends when they were kids, and then when they got older and stronger, they then turned that friendship into a romantic relationship. It's kinda funny to me to be honest because whenever me and Keldeo, or me and Meloetta, talk about their relationship, I always see them get the harshest shade of red on their faces. Like a ripe Tamato Berry, fresh from the ground. As for how much they love each other? Man, you can compare them with Romeo and Juliet for all I know." Victini explained with as much detail as possible.

"They sound like a lovely couple for two Legendary Pokemon. Kinda like Melissa is crazy for Zero Nova." Shindu compared.

"Oh boy. You can say that again. I get that Zero is a cool looking young teenager with that sword of his, the Glarus Glade, but does Melissa have to be so attracted to the guy? I mean, come on? Why doesn't she just ask him out already?" Victini asks.

"She's just really shy. That's all." Shindu answered.

"Right. Anyway, Keldeo and Meloetta are the sweetest couple in the entire hall, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm Keldeo's best friend." Victini remarked.

Shindu smiled at what Victini said. "You must be the friend Keldeo would ask for."

"Hehe. Thanks Shindu." Victini thanked with gratitude. "I'm glad I talked about this with you."

"I'm glad as well."

Victini then hugged Shindu. Shindu smiles and hugs him back.

"We should get some sleep. It is late at night." Victini stated as he lets go of Shindu.

"Agreed." The Absol agreed.

Victini then stopped the flames from his ears, closed his comic book and went to sleep. Shindu smiled and lied down on the ground.

"Hey Shindu?" Victini calls.

"Yes?"

"Do you think of Melody sometimes?"

Shindu just chuckled. "Yes I do. You know how long I known her right?"

"Since 5th Grade?"

"Correct. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Um….nothing. Just asking."

"Hm?"

"Well, goodnight Shindu."

"Goodnight Victini."

* * *

The scene was very cloudy and the surroundings was a stream of line bars and giant life sized music notes moving in a circle with the lie bar with a blue background. In the center of that very surrounding, Keldeo was standing there, looking around his surroundings. He was confused on where he was.

"What is this?" Keldeo wondered.

"Where am I?"

"How am I here?"

"Is this a dream?"

Keldeo kept asking those very questions over and over to himself while looking around his surroundings. Just then, he heard a soft voice.

" _Confused of your surroundings?"_

Keldeo jumped after hearing that as he turned to his Resolute Form, Secret Sword ready.

"Who's there?!" Keldeo shouts.

No response. A large silence follows. Keldeo then walked forward, only to hear faint whispers.

"COME ON OUT! I MEAN IT!" Keldeo yells angrily.

Then, the same soft voice was heard again.

" _Shhhhh. Don't fret. Just calm yourself down."_

Confusingly, Keldeo obeys what the voice said as he deactivated Secret Sword, still in his Resolute Form.

"Who are you?" Keldeo asked. He then walked around in circles until he sees a shadow. He stopped to look at it. The shadow seemingly resembles Meloetta. Seeing the shadow made Keldeo gasped happily and rushed to the shadow, only to be stopped by a Psychic.

"Meloetta? Wh-what are you doing?" Keldeo asked.

" _Do you not feel it?"_ The voice asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Keldeo was more confused than before.

" _Don't you see? The fresh breeze of wind making the music with nature? I know I can feel it."_ The voice tells.

"Is that even you Meloetta?" Keldeo asked.

The shadow then flashed a bright light at Keldeo as Keldeo then started seeing things.

" _ **HA!" Keldeo shouts as he dodges a Hyper Beam, but then gets hit by Fire Blast as a Hydreigon appeared and roared.**_

The vision changes.

" _ **Just because I'm a little kid doesn't mean I can take you out!" A little boy, around 7 years, shouts angrily as he fires a lightning shot.**_

The vision changes.

 _ **Keldeo was fighting a young boy who was holding a thin sword that was powered by electricity. They charge towards each other and clashed.**_

The vision changes.

 _ **Keldeo was clashing his Secret Sword against a Lucario, who was using Bone Rush to block the Secret Sword. The Lucario tries to strike, but Keldeo slide away and kicks the Lucario and made him fall.**_

The vision changes.

 _ **Keldeo was looking around in an open field while two unknown figures were running around him. One of them was about to strike until Keldeo blocks with Secret Sword and pushes back the figure.**_

The visions stops as Keldeo looked confused.

"What….what did I just…?" Keldeo couldn't finish what he wanted to say since he was surprised at what he was shown by the shadow.

" _There will be a much more bigger challenge when you face me, young Keldeo."_ The voice stated.

"Huh? Meloetta? Is that even you?" Keldeo asks the shadow.

The shadow of a Meloetta then disappears as the Psychic that was holding Keldeo stopped as Keldeo fell on his face with a loud thud.

* * *

Keldeo wakes up with a gasp, lifted his head up fast and looks around. Nothing but trees and a cool breeze. Keldeo then turns to see Shindu, Victini and Genesect asleep on the grass. Keldeo was more confused than before.

"What was that? Was it a dream?" Keldeo questioned and rubbed the back of his head with his left front hoof.

"No. That couldn't be a dream. It looked so real. And that Meloetta? That isn't the Meloetta I know for sure. She acted….differently than I remember her. So who could that be? And what were those visions she showed me? A Hydreigon? A little boy? A young boy with a electric sword? A Lucario? Two unknown figures? Who were they….and why did that Meloetta show me those visions?"

Keldeo then looked over to Shindu, Victini and Genesect, who were still asleep.

"I could ask Shindu about what I just seen. He is smart, so he could probably answer what I just seen in my sleep. But that Meloetta however. That can't be the Meloetta I know. She sounds like her, but she acted differently. Oh, I'll ask Shindu in the morning."

Keldeo then laid his head on the grass and went back to sleep, but he then woke up after hearing the same soft voice from his "dream."

" _You are right, young heir to the Swords of Justice. I am not the very Meloetta you well know. I am indeed a Meloetta, but not the one you know for a long time. You will soon see for yourself when the time is right. Then, we shall meet eye to eye. Face to face. I am waiting for that time. Do not rush yourself with this. Take your time to wait for the moment where we shall meet."_

The voice then faded away just as Keldeo quickly got up from the ground.

"Who's there? Come on out. I'm not afraid of you. I've seen scarier stuff than this, so come on out." Keldeo calls out quietly so that he wouldn't wake up Shindu, Victini and Genesect.

After saying that, nothing was heard. Nobody was around, nobody was heard, and nobody was seen. Keldeo started getting more confused than before, but he knows that the very voice was the same Meloetta he saw in the "dream" he had. Keldeo then shook his head and went back to sleep, but unknown to Keldeo, there was a Meloetta sitting on a tree branch above him with a smile on her face.

"Do not rush yourself, young heir to the Swords of Justice. The time where we meet will come. Just not right now." The Meloetta stated as she disappeared with a shower of sparkles, leaving behind a green carnation flower as the very flower fell of the branch and landed in front of Keldeo's sleeping face.

* * *

The next morning, Keldeo was still asleep while Victini and Genesect were battling each other with Shindu watching them in his human form. He looked over to see Keldeo still asleep, but he noticed the green carnation in front of Keldeo's face and looked surprised, like he recognized the flower. Shindu gets up and walks over to Keldeo and picks up the green carnation.

"She was here." Shindu whispered, which Keldeo heard and woke up, feeling a bit groggy.

"Who was here?" Keldeo asked tiredly. Shindu looked down at Keldeo, crouched down and showed him the green carnation. Keldeo widen his eyes and jumps up, hitting his head on a branch.

"Hey. Be careful there. You just woke up." Shindu said. Keldeo then shaked his head and looked at the green carnation.

"H-h-how d-did you g-g-get that f-f-f-flower?" Keldeo asked, voice a little stuttered.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Shindu remarked.

"I don't remember getting that flower. What I do remember was waking up from some strange dream at night, looking around the forest after hearing a soft voice, and then going back to sleep. I don't remember getting any flowers." Keldeo rapidly said in utter fear.

Shindu was confused on what Keldeo said after hearing him talk like he's fast forwarding in a movie. Shindu tried to make out what Keldeo just told him until he figured it out.

"So what you're saying is that you have no clue on how this green carnation appeared?" Shindu asked, only receiving a nod from Keldeo, "I see. Hmm….this might come as a shock, but I think Melody was here last night from what you just told me about hearing a soft voice in the forest."

"Not just the forest, but I also heard it in my dream last night." Keldeo added.

"What was the dream you speak of?" Shindu asked.

"Well….I don't know how to say it, but it was like this,"

Keldeo was a little nervous at first about his dream, but he told Shindu about it. He told him about seeing a shadow of a Meloetta, some visions of Keldeo fighting the Hydreigon, the little boy, and the others, and what the voice told Keldeo about "a bigger challenge." He even told Shindu about hearing the same voice last night and what the voice told him about "seeing him soon." Shindu couldn't believe what he was hearing, but knowing the strange occurrences that Keldeo encountered, he knew what everything he was told about meant.

"Believe it or not Keldeo, but this Meloetta you saw in your dream was none other than Melody."

Hearing that made Keldeo jump backwards and fell into a pond. Shindu couldn't help but chuckle at Keldeo's reaction as Keldeo popped his head out of the water.

"You can't be serious." Keldeo uttered, only receiving another chuckle from Shindu.

"I'm serious. I know Melody doesn't seem like much of a powerful foe at first glance, but believe me, she's very strong. And she also has some very unique powers other than changing from either Pokemon or human form. Like what you said about having that strange dream last night, Melody has the very power to connect to your mind in your dreams with telepathy." Shindu explains.

"Oh my god." Hearing that, Keldeo started to quiver. Shindu only smiled and gently brushed Keldeo's red hair.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. Admittingly, I was scared myself after learning about this from Melody herself, but Melody herself was more scared than I was. After she told me about those powers, she hugged me very tightly and cried a lot of tears." Shindu stated, then stopped brushing Keldeo's hair.

"Really? Well, then how did you calm her down?" Keldeo asked curiously, getting out of the pond.

"Well, I known Melody since 5th grade when she first moved in my neighborhood and I know so much about her. Melody is a little sensitive, but she's very kind and sweet. And she loves all kinds of species of Pokemon. As for how I managed to calm her down, I did what any friend would do. I told her everything will be okay and I hugged her and she was feeling better." Shindu explained, smiling.

Keldeo smiled as well and said, "Something tells me you and Melody are more than friends."

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Shindu asked.

"Well, you've known her for a long time, longer than any of the other Gijinka. Melody trusts you the most. You spend more time with her other than going on your adventures. I can list a lot of things from what you told me and from my little knowledge about you and the others." Keldeo answered.

"Oh." Shindu then chuckles. "I suppose you're right. Makes me wonder if Melody has the same feelings for me."

"I bet she does." Keldeo remarked with a smile.

"HEY SHINDU?!"

Keldeo and Shindu looked over to see Victini waving his arms around.

"Yes Victini?" Shindu calls.

"Me and Genesect have been thinking and….well, how should I put this…." Victini paused.

Shindu looked over to Keldeo, who shrugged, not knowing what Victini wants.

"CAN I HAVE A BATTLE WITH YOU?!" Victini yells excitedly. Hearing that, Keldeo widen his eyes in shock.

"Battle me? Are you sure about this?" Shindu questioned to Victini.

"I'm so sure. I don't care if I win or lose, I just really want to battle you. Please battle me. PLEASE!" Victini begged, folding his hands together in plea.

"Are you nuts Victini? He's an Absol Gijinka, as in a Dark Type and you're a Psychic Type. There's no way you can win this." Keldeo worryingly told Victini.

"Do not worry. I will accept your challenge Victini." Shindu said, making Victini circle around happily.

"Then let's start!" Victini shouts confidently as he fires an Energy Ball. Shindu dodged the Energy Ball and transforms into his Absol form. He stares at Victini as his eyes glow blue.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Victini charges at Shindu and flares up. Shindu's eyes stopped glowing and dodges the attack, but Victini turns around as the flames changed to blue and hits Shindu, pushing him back a little.

Keldeo widen his eyes and asked, "WHEN DID YOU LEARN FLARE BLITZ?!"

"Hehe, you missed a lot when you were locked up in your room." Victini responded as he flares up a Flare Blitz and charges at Shindu, but Shindu dodges it and used Megahorn, crashing Victini into a tree.

"Well, you've sure gotten stronger since your final battle with Dr. Psycho." Victini stated as he uses Psychic to break the tree he crashed into and throw it at Shindu. Shindu manages to avoid it by jumping over and run across the tree and hit Victini with Night Slash.

Victini then flares up his hands. The flames got more intense as Victini focuses on Shindu and fires a Searing Shot. The Searing Shot hit Shindu with a direct hit.

"HA! Got him!" Victini shouts. The flames cleared as Shindu was standing there, unharmed. This shocked Victini as the flames on his hands dimmed down.

"How are you not hurt by that?" Victini asked. Shindu smirked as his eyes gleamed a little. Victini then gasped after seeing that. "He used Detect." Suddenly after saying that, huge psychic power strikes Victini from the sky like lighting. Victini screaming in pain after getting hit from the lighting bolt. Keldeo and Genesect gasped in shock.

"Was that…?" Genesect stopped.

"That was Future Sight." Keldeo quietly stated in utter shock.

Victini tried to keep up the battle with all the strength he has, but he instead collapse on the ground. Shindu forms back to his human form and walks up to Victini and picks him up.

"No wonder your eyes glowed blue at the start of our battle. You used Future Sight from the start. You sure are smart in battle." Victini stated.

"Victini?" Keldeo walks over to them, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Victini floated up. "I'm alright. But man, you were right. I had no match against Shindu."

"I told you so." Keldeo uttered and started walking off.

"But maybe you can beat him." Keldeo stopped in his tracks after Victini told him that and turns around.

"Say what?! What makes you think I can beat him?!" Keldeo shouts nervously as he started quivering.

"I just know you can. You're strong, fast, and you never give up until you win or lose. You don't care if you win or lose a normal battle as long as you enjoy it. If it was one of those serious battles where something or everything is at stake or you have to defeat one of our arch enemies, then you would have to win. Otherwise, you don't care if you win or lose." Victini explained.

"Hmm? So you say your friend's strong, fast, and persistent? I like the sound of that for an opponent." Shindu stated.

"Um…." Keldeo didn't know what to do. He feels scared fighting a long time hero of 7 teenagers, but he just heard from Shindu himself that he likes how Keldeo battles.

" _Man. I never thought Shindu would like an opponent like me. I do have to admit, I am a little persistent, but in a good way. But what should I do? Back out or battle a member of the 7 Gijinka? I mean, I just saw Shindu take out Victini with only a few minutes. He really is powerful for a Dark Type Absol Gijinka. I may be a Fighting Type, but that Future Sight though. That can deal a lot of damage on me. What should I do?"_ Keldeo thought to himself in deep thought.

Victini tilted his head a little in confusion. "Keldeo? Are you going to battle Shindu?"

Keldeo then raised his head and faced Shindu with a smile of confidence. "I'll battle you Shindu. I don't know if I could win, but battling you will be a big challenge. I like challenges."

"Whoa. Where did this attitude come from Keldeo? I haven't seen you like that in 10 years." Victini then smiled.

"Well it was all you Victini. And you two Genesect. And even you Shindu, you also helped me feel like myself again. So I would like to battle you to prove it." Keldeo stated, confidently smiling.

Victini smiled and said, "Glad to see your back to your old self. This is the Keldeo I know."

"I'm glad to see your friend is himself from what happened. So about battling me, I accept." Shindu answered to Keldeo's challenge.

"Alright!" Keldeo shouts happily, making Shindu chuckle.

"Is he like this all the time?" Shindu asked Victini quietly.

"Sometimes around me, Genesect and Meloetta. Other times, he's a serious or friendly type." Victini answered quietly. "But I think he's getting used to you since yesterday."

"I can see. Heh." Shindu said, then faced Keldeo and tells him, "Alright Keldeo."

Keldeo looks at Shindu, confidently smiling.

"Let us start the battle." Shindu stated as he changes into his Absol form.

"YOU GOT POPCORN GENESECT?! THIS BATTLE IS GONNA BE GOOD!" Victini yells excitedly at Genesect as Genesect reached into his bag and gave Victini a warm bag of popcorn. Victini floats to him and takes the bag and sits down on a tree branch while Genesect sits down on the grass.

"Keldeo's fighting Shindu?!" Genesect asks excitedly.

"Oh yeah he is. This is gonna be good." Victini stated as he grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it.

Keldeo just looked at Victini and Genesect with disbelief and a cocky smile, having a nervous sweatdrop on the side of his head. Shindu just chuckled at Victini and Genesect's fanboyish behavior.

"You can see my friends are excited about this." Keldeo nervously told Shindu.

"They sure are fans of the 7 Gijinka, including me." Shindu remarks with a smile.

"Yeah. Hehehe. Kinda funny though. Anyway…." Keldeo stopped.

"Shall we start?" Shindu asked. Keldeo nodded in response. Shindu focused on Keldeo as his eyes started glowing blue.

" _Of course. Just like with Victini, he starts off with a foresight of Future Sight. Well, I'll have to be ready to dodge when the time comes."_ Keldeo thought to himself.

Shindu's eyes stopped glowing blue as he approaches at Keldeo with Megahorn. Keldeo gets out of his thoughts and dodges just in time. Keldeo then turns around and fires a Focus Blast, but Shindu sliced it in half with Night Slash.

"Whoa. He saw that coming alright. But that won't stop me." Keldeo stated as he boosts himself at Shindu with Hydro Pump and tries to hit Shindu with Secret Sword, but Shindu used Detect and manages to dodge, but Keldeo changed direction and slashes Shindu with Secret Sword.

Shindu was pushed back into a tree, but he jumps off the tree and hits Keldeo with Megahorn, pushing him back into a pond and make Keldeo fall in. Shindu lands on the grass unharmed.

"Seems like the tides have turned." Shindu stated, making Victini and Genesect just ramble on what just happened. Shindu looks over to them and just chuckle, until he was blown away by a Hydro Pump from the pond. Shindu backflipped in the air and lands on the ground. Keldeo then jumps out of the pond and lands on the ground.

"Not finished yet." Keldeo exclaimed as he fires a Focus Blast and hits Shindu, pushing him back.

"You're a clever one in battle. I like to see that in a fight." Shindu stated as he charges at Keldeo, powering up a Night Slash. Keldeo blocks it with Secret Sword. Shindu then backs away from Keldeo.

" _Wait for it."_ Keldeo thought to himself. Then a huge psychic power strikes down like lightning, but Keldeo dodged, surprising Shindu.

"What? How did you…?" Shindu questioned in shock.

"Don't think I'll fall for that from what happened to Victini." Keldeo smirked confidently and hits Shindu with Aqua Tail.

Shindu shaked himself after getting hit and slashes Keldeo with Night Slash. Keldeo was pushed back as he fires a Focus Blast, hitting Shindu. Shindu focused on Keldeo as his eyes started glowing blue.

" _He's using Future Sight. I'll have to dodge when the move comes."_ Keldeo thought as he fires another Focus Blast, but Shindu dodged it and charged at Keldeo with Megahorn, but Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword and pushes Shindu back.

"You're really good to come this far into battle. You are a remarkable opponent, but don't think I'll go down so easily." Shindu stated as a huge psychic power strikes down, but Keldeo dodged it before it could hit as Keldeo used Hydro Pump, but Shindu used Detect and dodged and used Megahorn.

"Argh!" Keldeo shouts in pain. He then focused on Shindu and charged at him and used Secret Sword, but Shindu blocks with Night Slash as he pushed Keldeo back.

"Huh? I haven't battled like this in a long time. This is very intense. I like how this battle is going to far." Keldeo said as he looked at Shindu.

"You are good. Very good. But…." A gleam of light shot out from Shindu's neck.

"Huh?" Keldeo wondered in confusion on what that gleam of light was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Genesect questioned, sounding a bit surprised and cheerful.

"Shindu means business now. This is gonna be good." Victini stated as he eats a handful of popcorn.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Keldeo asked Genesect and Victini, until the gleam of light caught Keldeo's attention.

"This battle is now going to be a bigger fight than it is now Keldeo." Shindu stated as he placed his front left paw on his neck and takes out a necklace with an Absolite attached to it. Keldeo widen his eyes at the sight of the very Mega Stone around the Absol's neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Victini yells excitedly.

"SHINDU'S GONNA RELEASE HIS TRUE POWER!" Genesect also yells excitedly.

"Uh oh." Keldeo worryingly uttered, but he shook his head and faces Shindu with confidence.

"Let the real battle begin!" Shindu shouts confidently as the Absolite glows and engulfs Shindu in a bright light almost blinding. Shindu's form started changing. Wings started forming on his back, fluffs of fur forming on the back of Shindu's paws, the tail forming more sharper edges, and the blade on the side of Shindu's head forming into a bigger and sharper blade.

Keldeo was now starting to get nervous. He never thought this battle was going to be more harder than before. But it didn't make him want to back out. In fact, he wanted to give it his all. All the power he can offer to Shindu in battle. His confidence and determination is rising. He doesn't want to give up now.

" _Shindu."_ Keldeo stated to himself in thought. " _I'm not going to let your Mega Absol form stop me. This battle is far from over. I WON'T GIVE UP!"_

Keldeo then started glowing. Seeing this surprised Victini and Genesect with frozen shock, making Victini drop his bag of popcorn on Genesect, who was too shocked to even react to the fallen popcorn.

"Keldeo….changing form?" Genesect questioned in shock.

Victini composed himself and smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen Keldeo's Resolute form. 10 years to be exact."

Shindu and Keldeo stopped glowing as their forms changed. Shindu was now a Mega Absol and Keldeo was in his Resolute form.

"Heh. It's been 10 years since I was in my Resolute form." Keldeo stated.

"Seems like our battle is getting more interesting than before." Shindu stated.

"I say so." Keldeo agreed.

Shindu nods and rushed to Keldeo with Megahorn, but Keldeo dodged and used Aqua Tail, blowing Shindu into a tree. Shindu jumps off from the tree and slashes Keldeo with Night Slash.

"Argh!" Keldeo screamed in pain as he fires a Focus Blast, but Shindu sliced it in half with Night Slash and exploded, creating lots of smoke. Keldeo looks around to find Shindu, but unknown to him, Shindu's eyes were glowing blue, preparing for a Future Sight. Shindu's eyes stopped glowing as he rushed to Keldeo and used Megahorn on him, pushing Keldeo back.

Keldeo sprang up in the air using Hydro Pump and fired multiple Focus Blasts, but Shindu swiftly dodges them with ease as he rushed to Keldeo and slashed him with Night Slash. Shindu then backed away from Keldeo as Keldeo was about to use Hydro Pump, but then strong psychic energy struck Keldeo like a thunderbolt as Keldeo screamed in pain and collapsed.

"Whoa." Genesect let out in shock as Victini had his eyes widen in surprise. Shindu then walked over to Keldeo and stopped in front of him.

"Are you still able to battle?" Shindu asked. No response. Keldeo wasn't moving.

"K-Keldeo?" Victini worryingly called out.

Shindu also started to worry as he walked closer to Keldeo until he's right next to him. Shindu looked down, facing Keldeo.

"Keldeo? Are you….alright?" Shindu asked with worry. He then moved a little closer to Keldeo, until he gets blasted in the face by a Hydro Pump and crashed into a tree. Seeing this surprised Victini and Genesect as Victini fell off from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"I'm not finished yet." Keldeo then gets up on all 4 hooves, having a confident smirk on his face.

Shindu gets up on his 4 paws and faced Keldeo, smiling. "Impressive to trick me like that. I can see this isn't nerve twisting enough."

"You betcha. That Future Sight hurt me a lot, but I'm not finished yet and I won't give up until our battle is determined a winner." Hearing that from Keldeo made Shindu glare at Keldeo with a confident smile.

"I enjoy your confidence. Let us settle this once and for all." Shindu stated as he runs at Keldeo with Megahorn, but Keldeo blocked it with Aqua Tail. Keldeo then jumps and fires a Focus Blast, but Shindu used Detect and dodges the Focus Blast.

Genesect and Victini are getting more nervous as the battle goes on. They kept on thinking about who's going to win or lose. They both are so nervous that they are motionless.

"This is awesome." Genesect and Victini said simultaneously.

Keldeo and Shindu clashed with their moves. Keldeo with Secret Sword and Shindu with Night Slash. They were clashing their moves like they're both in a sword fight. Then it changes when Shindu's eyes started to glow blue, but Keldeo noticed as he flew towards Shindu with Hydro Pump and crashed Shindu into a tree with Aqua Tail, stopping Shindu from using Future Sight.

"Nicely done. Though, that won't stop me." Shindu then hits Keldeo with Megahorn in the legs, making Keldeo collapse, but Keldeo fired a Focus Blast, hitting Shindu in the legs and now making him collapse.

They both got up and jumped 10 feet away from each other. They both were charging up their attacks. Shindu was charging up a Night Slash while Keldeo was charging up Secret Sword.

"This is where it ends." Shindu stated.

"Agreed. Let's finish this Shindu." Keldeo stated as his Secret Sword was fully charged, as well as Shindu's Night Slash.

They then charged at each other at full speed.

"Allow me to show you the full extent of my power Keldeo." Shindu said while charging.

"That's fine with me." Keldeo said while charging.

Keldeo and Shindu then clashed. Secret Sword vs Night Slash. They were evenly matched. They weren't pushing each other. Both Keldeo and Shindu's strength were matched. From all the charged power they gained, the clash then flashed and then exploded.

"WHOA! I'M GONE!" Victini yells as the force from the explosion made him blown back, but Genesect caught Victini before he was literally blown away.

"I got you Victini." Genesect said.

"Haha, thanks Genesect." Victini thanked as the strong force descended.

The smoke then cleared, showing Keldeo and Shindu still standing. They were both facing each other motionless. Moments later, Shindu started to feel weak and collapsed on the ground. His body glowed as he changed back to his regular Absol form. Keldeo gasped in shock.

"I won?" Keldeo questioned.

"HE WON! OH MY GOD!" Victini yells proudly.

"I DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE THAT HAPPEN!" Genesect yells happily.

"No way." Keldeo uttered in shock. He then looked down at Shindu. "Shindu?"

"Heh heh, well done Keldeo. You are indeed what Victini said about you." Shindu remarked as he gets up.

"Really?" Keldeo questioned.

"Indeed. You proved to me about your strength and confidence. I like that about you. You were indeed a challenge." Shindu answered.

"Wow really? Thank you Shindu. That really means a lot." Keldeo smiled as Victini rushed to Keldeo and hugged him. "Whoa! Victini!"

"What? I can't show how proud I am?" Victini asked. "I mean, you defeated a member of the 7 Gijinka. That's what I call an achievement."

"Hehe, thanks Victini." Keldeo thanked.

"You know the others are out here somewhere, right?" Shindu questioned.

"Others? You mean the other members of your team?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes. But I must say this, if you plan on battling them, they're a much more bigger challenge than me. So I must tell you to be wise during battle." Shindu advised.

"Thanks for the advise, but I won't have to worry. If I see any more Gijinka, I'll be ready." Keldeo stated proudly.

Shindu smiled and said, "I like your confidence. I know the others will like it too."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find them." Victini said.

"We don't have the slightest idea where the other 7 Gijinka are." Genesect remarked.

"Then we'll have to travel around Unova to find them. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to try." Keldeo stated.

"That'll take a while." Genesect mumbled.

"I heard that Genesect." Victini uttered.

"Of course you did. You have large ears." Genesect tells Victini.

"That insult still doesn't affect me you know?" Victini stated with a smirk.

"Oh just stop with the cockiness." Genesect said.

"Cool it guys. No need to start something." Keldeo told the two. "Now come on. Let's find the rest of the Gijinka."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Victini and Genesect yells in their fanboyish behavior and flies out of the Abundant Shrine. Keldeo was about to Hydro Pump boost himself in the air until a paw was placed on Keldeo's back.

"Huh?" Keldeo turns to see Shindu with his paw on his back. "Is there something you need Shindu?"

"I just want to say this. If the next time you see Melody in your dreams or you hear her outside your dreams, do not be scared. Just calm yourself down and be brave. And also, do not rush yourself to find Melody. Take your time and just wait until the moment comes." Shindu explains, making Keldeo smile.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Keldeo stated as he was about to boost himself high with Hydro Pump, until Shindu placed a green carnation flower in Keldeo's hair, making Keldeo stop.

"Huh? Shindu? Why are you giving me this flower?" Keldeo asked in confusion.

"I found out why Melody left that flower during our battle. It will guide you to the nearest Gijinka. If you are near a member of the 7 Gijinka, it'll give out a faint green glow. I don't know if your friends told you this, but when Melody was separated from the Gijinka one time before all this, she used her powers to make a carnation find the Gijinka. In result, the flower turned green and didn't need the use of water and soil. It works without water and it was very useful. So I say that Melody entrusted you with the flower so that you can find the other Gijinka." Shindu explains thoroughly.

"Wow. You….think it's a good idea for Melody to give me this?" Keldeo asked worryingly.

"I think Melody trusts you to have the Green Detection Carnation. It'll be very useful to you on your quest to find the Gijinka." Shindu answered.

"Wow. I got to thank Melody when I see her, or hear her." Keldeo stated.

"I think she'll appreciate the thanks." Shindu responded.

Keldeo nods. "Will we meet again?"

"Probably very soon Keldeo. I'm sure we'll meet again." Shindu answered and smiled.

Keldeo smiled as well as he started powering up Hydro Pump and boost himself high in the air, now following Victini and Genesect.

* * *

In an unknown location, a shadow of a Meloetta was holding a musical note, watching Keldeo leave the Abundant Shrine and leave Shindu behind as she saw Shindu having a smile on his face.

"Oh I wish I can see you face to face Shindu, as well as the others, but I can't leave this musical realm until you guys are asleep. This stinks though." The shadow stated as she floats up and placed the music note on a stream of line bars as the music note then grew giant and moved along on the line bar, as well as some other giant music notes moving by on the 4 other line bars.

The shadow then floated to a light blue giant music note and flashed a extrasensory light from her eyes, making the music note shrink size as she removed it from the middle line bar as the music note shows the shadow Keldeo, Victini and Genesect flying around.

"There's will be things to be done. With the Green Detection Carnation, Keldeo will have no problem if my friends, the Gijinka, are nearby. We will meet soon, heir to the Swords of Justice."

The shadow looks up as a dim light shined on the shadow, revealing the shadow to be a Meloetta. The Meloetta then looks down at the music note that was showing Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect flying.

"Still….the little heir of the Swords of Justice needs to see the rest of the Gijinkas, but he'll have to take his time on battling me. He is the special Pokemon to reunite the 7 Gijinka, but I'll have to see if he's able to fight the 7 Gijinka, as well as our other friends."

The Meloetta let's go of the light blue music note as the music note grew back to its giant size and sticks back on the middle line bar.

"There is something holding back on Keldeo. Hmm….wait a minute."

The Meloetta floated to the top line bar and stops at a green music note. She flashed a extrasensory light from her eyes, making the music note shrink as she removed it from the top line bar as the music note shows the clock tower 10 years ago and it also shows Keldeo and Meloetta's caring love for each other.

"That's it. Meloetta herself is what's holding back Keldeo. Her tragic death must be holding Keldeo back. Now let's see….I got it. I'm gonna have to need Keldeo to speak out his emotions holding Meloetta back. Although, he did see Meloetta's spirit back at the Black Tower."

The Meloetta thought long and hard. She was thinking of how she can have Keldeo not hold back his emotions. The Meloetta's deep thinking ended up having her laying on the ground on her chest, kicking her legs up and down from the ground. She then got an idea as she quickly gets up from her position.

"I'm gonna have to contact Giratina to do this."


	3. A Stroll on Memory Lane

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

 **Now I want to do something special for this episode. We all know that Keldeo is suffering from the death of Meloetta in the Demon Saga and this episode will end that suffering, but rather be a memory that now sparked the relationship of Keldeo and Meloetta even further than before.**

 **Not only that, but there will also be singing in this chapter. Those singers are none other than Keldeo and Melody. And they will be singing "Memory Lane" by Tim McGraw.**

 **I know I'm loving this idea, and I hope you guys like it too.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

At the Kanto Region in Saffron City, the people and Pokemon were walking around in the city. The sun was shining brightly, the bird Pokemon were singing, and a light breeze was making the air in Saffron calm and peaceful.

Everything was at peace, when all of a sudden, a heavy metal car was driving at fast speed, startling the citizens as money was flying out of the open windows, evil laugher can be heard from the car while police cars were chasing after the metal car.

"Boys, we really did it. A successful robbery if I do say so myself." A man with an eye patch stated in a gruff voice as he was counting the money they got.

"Nothing will stop us now that we have this heavy iron car. It's perfectly indestructible!" Another man remarked as he was closing the windows.

"Now we're gonna be rich fools in the Kanto County and teach those snobs who's boss." The driver added to the statement in a deep voice.

As the driver was driving, a Meloetta in her Pirouette form landed 10 feet away from the metal car. Seeing this made the driver laugh, not taking this seriously.

"What's a puny Meloetta gonna do here? Sing us a little tune to stop us?" The driver laughed, as well as the other 2 robbers.

The Meloetta just smirked as 6 Gijinka teenagers landed behind the Meloetta. Shindu, Melissa, Alex, Rayzeni, a female Flygon Gijinka and a female Shaymin Gijinka.

The driver and the 2 robbers gasped in fear. "IT'S THE 7 GIJINKA!"

"Alright guys, let's teach these bank robbers a lesson about the consequences of robbing a bank." Melody stated as Rayzeni jumped in the air and changed to her Rayquaza form and used Ice Beam on the road, freezing the road in front of the metal car.

"Stop the car now!" The robber with the eye patch demanded as the driver pushed the brakes, attempting to stop the car. The attempt failed as the metal car drives into the ice, starting to swerve uncontrollably.

"I got this one Melody." The Flygon Gijinka said as she jumps in front of the others.

The Flygon Gijinka was wearing a short, dragon green dress where the bottom of the dress had red lines. She also had dragon green kneesocks along with dark dragon green shoes. The girl had dark dragon green hair with pigtails and red circled clips on each pigtail. Finally, she had large dragon like green wings with red lines at the ends along with a long dragon tail with dark and light dragon green lines going to the leaf like end, which was light green with red lines at the ends.

"Go get them Flagous." Melody affirmed.

The Flygon Gijinka, now known as Flagous, swings her tail and smashes it on the ground as a large rock the size of an Onix's head broke out of the ground, leaving a pothole. Flagous grabs the rock and puts it aside.

The metal car was still swerving as it hits the pothole and gets stuck in there.

"Excellent job Flagous." Melody commented, then turns to Alex. "Alex, let's take the car out of pothole."

"Grrrrr! Now they're in for it!" The robber with the eye patch angrily shouts as he gets out of the car, holding a baseball bat. He takes notice at Melody and rushed to her.

Shindu noticed him and gasped. "Melody, behind you!"

Melody turns around as the robber in the eye patch swings his bat and hits Melody hard, sending her crashing through a store window.

"MELODY!" Shindu yells in worry, until Shindu saw ghostly claws in front of him. Shindu turns to see that the 6 ghostly red claws were coming from Alex's back, which is where his black clawed wings are suppose to be. Alex himself does not look happy.

"You will pay for doing that to our friend, you BRUTE!" Alex then lashes his claws at the robber, but he swings his bat to block.

Meanwhile, the other 2 robbers came out of the car. The driver of the car was holding a machete while the other robber was holding a wooden oar.

"Flagous, Melissa, Gardanus? Stay back. Me, Alex and Rayzeni will handle things here." Shindu then takes out his black pocket knife after saying that and went to attack the driver of the getaway car.

"Alright. Flagous, take your sister away from here. I'll go aid Melody." Melissa stated as she runs to the store window where Melody was, who was unconscious. Flagous picked up the Shaymin Gijinka, which was her sister, and starts flying away.

The getaway driver blocks Shindu's knife attack with his machete and kicks Shindu away as he gets pushed back into the ground.

Shindu manages to get up, but the robber with the eye patch whacked him with his baseball bat and pushed him down.

Rayzeni flies down, changes to her human form and dropkicks the robber in the eye patch. The robber gets up and tries to swing his bat until Melissa rushed behind him, grabs his arm and flips him onto his back.

"ARGH!" He shouts in pain. He gets up and swings his bat to hit Melissa, but she catches the bat and used Thunderbolt and sends the electricity from the bat to the robber as he was spazzing from the shock. Melissa lets go of the bat and lightly pushes the robber, making him fall down to the ground.

"One down, 2 to go." Melissa turns around and sees Alex fighting a robber that was holding a wooden oar. Alex powers up a Shadow Claw with 3 of his ghostly red claws and lashes at the robber, but the robber spins his oar and blocks the claws and swings it across Alex's face.

"ARGH!" Alex screamed as he held his face in pain.

"Do me a favor and just fall back to hell." The robber tells Alex as he was about to strike, that is until Melissa speeds up to him and took the oar from his hands. "Huh? What the?" He turns around to see Melissa behind him, holding his wooden oar.

"Not gonna hurt my friend on my watch." Melissa stated as she turns the oar horizontally and breaks it in half with her knee.

Enraged by this, the robber runs up to Melissa and pulls out a large knife and attempts to stab her, but Melissa dodged with fast speed.

"What the?" The robber uttered in confusion, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The robber turns around and gets punched in the face by Alex. Then Alex used his ghostly claws to wrap around the robber and threw him at a car, right through the windshield.

"Two down, 1 to go." Melissa stated.

Shindu was blocking all of the getaway driver's machete attacks with his pocket knife. The getaway driver did attempt to kick Shindu, but Shindu always avoid the attack before it can hit him.

"I had enough of you and your little pest. JUST DIE!" The getaway driver yells angrily as he tries to stab Shindu with the machete until he gets hit by a powerful beam of electricity and gets blown back.

Shindu turned around to see Melissa with her arm up, which was also producing static electricity.

"Need help there?" Melissa jokingly asked. Shindu rolled his eyes and chuckled as the getaway driver gets up and lifted up his machete.

Melissa gasped as she rushed to the getaway driver and used Double Kick on him, making the driver drop his machete and fall to the ground. Then she used Pin Missile on the getaway driver's shirt sleeve, making him unable to get up.

"That should keep him in his place." Melissa stated as she smiled.

"Nice job Melissa." Shindu commented with a smile.

* * *

Moments later, the 3 robbers were being pushed into a police truck as a tow truck was hooking onto the metal car. Officer Jenny, along with a few other cops, came out of the metal car with 13 bags of money.

"That's the last of the stolen cash. Thank you 7 Gijinka for stopping these criminals. We owe you one." Jenny stated with gratitude.

"It was nothing. We're just fighting for what's right." Melissa smiled.

"Is Melody gonna be okay Officer Jenny?" Shindu asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry. Saffron City's Pokemon Center is taking good care of her. They said you can pick her up as soon as they're done." Jenny answered. Shindu sighed of relief.

"That's good. I know Melody will be alright." Alex remarked.

Officer Jenny nods with a smile and then walks to her motorcycle and drives away, along with the other cops.

"Let's go see Melody. I want to know if she's alright." Flagous stated.

"Yeah. Let's go see her. She would need our support." Melissa remarked as she started walking, as well as the other Gijinka.

* * *

 _ **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react**_

 _ **So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile**_

 _ **HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

 _ **You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

 _ **So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **One push is all you'll need**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **A fist-first philosophy**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **We watch with wounded eyes**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **So I hope you recognize**_

 _ **I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

 _ **I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

 **Episode 13: A Stroll on Memory Lane**

* * *

"I thought the 7 Gijinka only protected Unova, not the entire planet!" Keldeo said in shock.

Victini and Genesect were telling Keldeo information about the 7 Gijinka at a lakeside forest, close to Undella Bay. They were telling Keldeo about how the 7 Gijinka were well known to the entire world. Hearing that, Keldeo couldn't even believe how 7 teenagers protected the entire world. He knew the Swords of Justice would be able to do so, but the 7 Gijinka? Not one bit.

"The 7 Gijinka's origins started in Unova, and then they became well known world wide. They travel the world, protecting it from evil villains like Draco the Hydreigon Gijinka, King Raju and his partner Reptelieus, and the scientific mastermind, Dr. Psycho." Genesect explained.

"How are they able to protect the world?" Keldeo curiously asked.

"Well for one, in season 1 of the comics, they had help from Professor Erwin's son, Alucard, to seek out the dangers in the world. Another way is at the second to last comic book of season 1, Alucard, with a little help from Shindu, created a belt that can not only alert the Gijinka of an emergency and give out the location of said emergency, but it can also maintain their power. Before the Gijinka Belt, the 7 Gijinka were permanently stuck in their new forms after getting hit by the G Rays. They did go to school in their new appearances, but Melody was really nervous about it while the others weren't. Now that they have the Gijinka Belt, they can change their appearance from being a normal teenager to being a supernatural teenager. It really helps them out." Victini explained, but he sees Keldeo kinda go into space after that long explanation as he frowns with a look of anger. "Are you even listening?!"

Keldeo snapped out of space and looked at Victini. "Oh sorry. What were you explaining about?"

Victini facepalmed and growled angrily. "You didn't hear a word I said. You know how Cobalion says that you barely 'pay attention?' Well this is one good example."

"Sorry Victini. I was just thinking about something." Keldeo stated and looked at the ground.

"You were thinking about Meloetta, weren't you?" Victini questioned, looking a bit worried.

"Well yes, but it's not only that. It's how the Gijinka are suffering from being separated and….how they share the same pain I'm going through." Keldeo sadly replied.

"Oh. I get it. Since the Gijinka are separated from each other and how Meloetta….well, you know what, you and the Gijinka are in pain and it brings the same suffering to the 8 of you. Being separated and losing Meloetta brought a harsh impact to the lives of the Gijinka and you, am I right?" Victini questioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Keldeo answered and sighed.

"Victini's right. The whole 'Meloetta death' thing is really getting to you. It's affecting your mind." Genesect remarked, tapping Keldeo's head.

"Hey hey, I get it." Keldeo pushed Genesect's claw away. "I can't help it guys. It….it's just that it hurts to see the love of your life just die right in front of you. I mean, it just hurts!"

Victini and Genesect frowned in response. Keldeo gets up and said, "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"What? But it's too early to go to bed." Victini responded, only receiving a nod from Keldeo.

"I know, but….I just feel like I need some rest….just to forget about what happened." Keldeo then walked off.

Victini frowns and sits down next to Genesect.

"You think Keldeo will be okay?" Genesect worryingly asked.

"I don't know Genesect. I have to admit, I feel his pain. I mean, I'm not in a relationship or anything, but I've known Meloetta for almost as long as Keldeo. Meloetta is very close to Keldeo as a girlfriend than me as his best friend, so I understand what Keldeo's going through." Victini replied back with a worried tone.

"Like how you literally cry when you saw Keldeo come out of the Black Tower?" Genesect questioned, receiving a punch in the arm from Victini. "OW!"

"I didn't cry! I was worried." Victini answered rudely, only for Genesect to chuckle and play a sound recording of Victini's crying a few days ago in Black City.

Victini heavily blushed after hearing that, turned around and said in denial, "That's not me."

"HA! You can't deny this dude. This is you a few days ago." Genesect then laughed as Victini placed his hands over his face.

"Alright fine. That was me crying. But I thought Keldeo would die in there, and when he said that he can handle himself and told me to go, I didn't even have the guts to leave him behind, but he convinced me to go. So when I saw Keldeo out of the Black Tower unharmed, I was so happy that I literally cried because Keldeo was still alive. You know Keldeo's my best friend for a long time." Victini explained, still having that blush on his face.

"Dude, I know. And you don't have to be embarrassed because you cried. It shows how much you care for Keldeo as a friend." Genesect tells Victini.

Victini started to smile. "Shindu said the same thing to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Victini turns around and faces Genesect. "He said that when I cried when I saw Keldeo still alive, it shows Keldeo that I care about him. Keldeo has been my best friend for 2 thousand years, since I was 5 years old. I would shatter if Keldeo died. I already was really sad when Meloetta died, but if Keldeo died, I wouldn't be the same ever again."

"Hey. I understand. I feel the same for Keldeo. Well yeah sure, I don't know him for as long as you have." Genesect stated.

"You only known him for a thousand and 5 hundred years." Victini added.

"I know, but still. Keldeo is a close friend to me as much as he's a close friend to you. And I say it's a really good thing." Genesect stated.

Victini smiled. His eyes forming tears.

"Ah haha, I see water forming in your eyes Victini." Genesect taunted, which made Victini panic and wipe the tears.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Victini said in denial.

"But….you just….ah never mind." Genesect uttered and fell on his back on the ground.

"It is getting late a little, but it's still too early to go to sleep." Victini remarked.

"Yeah, but I think we'll have a better time finding the other Gijinka if we get lots of rest. Don't you think?" Genesect asked.

The Victory Pokemon just shrugged and lays down on the ground. "You're right."

"Well goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight Genesect."

* * *

A few hours later, Victini and Genesect were asleep on the ground. Victini was lightly snoring while being flat on his back while Genesect was asleep, laying his head on a tree. Keldeo on the other hand, he was asleep on a rock 5 feet away from the other 2 Legendary Pokemon, but he was also whimpering a bit in his sleep. Keldeo was definitely having a nightmare.

" _AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Keldeo yelled out in fear in his thoughts.

In Keldeo's nightmare, the setting was the Moor of Icirrus. Everything surrounding him was in flames. The flames itself were red. Blood and demonic red. It was a harsh shade of blood red that not even regular red flames can match it.

Keldeo was running though. He was running away from an evil, demonic laugh that was hauntingly real to Keldeo. Keldeo never felt so scared like this in his life. Keldeo continued to run until he tripped and fell face first. The laugh was close as Keldeo gets up and starts running until he ran into a dead end.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh was heard in a close pace. Keldeo turns around and sees 3 figures.

One figure resembles a Meloetta, but its hair was messy and it's dress-like skin resembles a Gardevoir's dress. It had 4 glowing red eyes and a scary smile. The smile was sewn on one side and ripped on the other side. And it's treble clef headpiece was torn on one side.

The other figure resembled a human, but it's not any normal human. It had glowing red eyes, flaming red hair, a cursed left arm and demon wings on his back. He was also producing electricity throughout his body and a curled up smirk on his face.

The third figure was the worst out of the other two. It resembled Keldeo, but its skin and face was pure white, along with its horn. It had black hair and a black furry collar. Its eyebrows were demonic red. Its tail was white with red dots. Its eyes were demonically red and all 4 hooves were red with the number 666 on all 4 hooves.

"Doom Ma Geddon! Xernus! D-D-DARTHON!" Keldeo yells in complete and utter fear.

"That's right. And I managed to get the other 2 Commanders here just to give you THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF YOUR LIFE!" Darthon hauntingly yells, making Keldeo quiver in fear.

"And it would be a pleasure doing so. I will love it when you're stuck in here for the rest of your life while we give you a terrifying experience." Doom Ma Geddon stated as he used Dark Pulse on Keldeo.

"Get away from me!" Keldeo yells in fear.

"In your dreams!" Xernus yells back and laughed.

"You know what guys? I rather kill our little victim here instead of haunting him for the rest of his life." Darthon stated as he activated a demonic Secret Sword.

Doom Ma Geddon smiles widely as he powers up a Dark Pulse while Xernus pulls out his demonic cutlass sword and powers it up with electricity while he formed his cursed arm into a chainsaw.

Keldeo was so scared to fight back. His fears rising rapidly like a Garchomp. He's to scared to even move himself.

The 3 Commanders were about to attack, until a bright flash of light appeared in front of the 3 Commanders and Keldeo. The light descended as a Meloetta stood at where the light was. Keldeo widen his eyes while the 3 Commanders just smiled.

"Stay away from this innocent Pokemon, you freaks." The Meloetta sternly said as she faced the 3 Demon Commanders.

"Or what?" Darthon menacingly shot.

"Or I'll make you regret leaving hell." The Meloetta struck back.

Doom Ma Geddon just laughed and fired a Dark Pulse, but the Meloetta used Thunder to block. Xernus then extends his chainsaw cursed arm at the Meloetta, but the Meloetta dodged and used Acrobatics, chopping off the cursed arm with her head.

"AAARRGH!" Xernus yelled in pain as the cursed arm melted into black ink. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LITTLE GIRL!" Xernus then rushed to the Meloetta and tried to slash her with his cutlass, but the Meloetta backflipped over the cutlass, used Relic Song to change into her Pirouette Form and kick Xernus in the face, knocking him down.

"What?! BUT HOW?! HOW IS A LITTLE MELOETTA FIGHTING US WITH EASE?!" Darthon yells angrily as he used Blue Flare and hits the Meloetta.

"HAHAHA! BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Darthon happily yells, but he gasped in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the Meloetta to be unharmed. She was also surrounded by sparkles.

"Dazzling Gleam?" Doom Ma Geddon questioned in shock.

"That's right." The Meloetta winked her left eye and fired the Dazzling Gleam, hitting Doom Ma Geddon with full force.

"AAAAAHHH!" Doom Ma Geddon yells in pain as he gets blown away.

"No! NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Darthon yells angrily as he charges at the Meloetta with a demonic Secret Sword, but the Meloetta dodged it and used Close Combat.

Darthon backed away from the Meloetta at least 15 feet, and then he started to charge at the Meloetta with Flame Charge.

Keldeo gasped as he shouts, "GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!"

"Don't worry Keldeo. I got this." The Meloetta stated as she started to tap dance slowly, picking up a pace as she lets Darthon get closer to her with Flame Charge.

"I'm gonna enjoy BURNING YOU ALIVE LITTLE GIRL!" Darthon yelled as he was about to strike.

The Meloetta smirked and jumped over Darthon. Darthon stopped using Flame Charge as he turns around as sees the Meloetta behind him, tap dancing a little faster as she jumps and tap danced on Darthon with force.

"Oh. Hehe, you really think tap dancing on me is gonna stop me? You must be joking?" Darthon questioned as he activated a demonic Secret Sword as he was about to slash the Meloetta, but he started to feel weak. His legs began to quiver due to little strength to stand as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"That's what I like to call 'Tap Dancing Close Combat.'" The Meloetta stated as she tap danced a little.

Keldeo looked at the Meloetta with much surprise as to how she took down the 3 Commanders of the Demons of Destruction with ease. He couldn't handle fighting 3 Demon Commanders at once.

The Meloetta looked over her left shoulder and sees the surprised look on Keldeo's face and smiled.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, getting Keldeo's attention as Keldeo shook his head.

"You bet I am! H-H-How were you a-a-a-able t-t-to do th-th-th-that?" Keldeo asked, stuttering.

The Meloetta just giggled. "It's easy. You just pick up a small pace of dance moves and-"

"Not your Close Combat tap dance. I mean, how were you able to take down those 3 bloodthirsty demon Commanders without getting hurt?" Keldeo reinstated.

"Oh that. Well, it's pretty easy once you see their battle strategy. Doom Ma Geddon would use his strongest attack first in battle, Xernus will use cursed arm to attack and then use his cutlass, and Darthon? Please? All of his attacks except Blue Flare always involve physical contact. And when he uses Secret Sword or Flame Charge, it leaves him open to incoming attacks or easy dodge counter attacks, like what I did with my little Tap Dancing Close Combat." The Meloetta explained as she tapped her feet on the ground.

"Wow. T-That's pretty cool." Keldeo commented.

"And…" The Meloetta spins around and moves close to Keldeo and stops in front of him. "I'll see you outside your dream, Heir to the Swords of Justice."

"Wait, what?" Before Keldeo can continue, the Meloetta floated up in the air and shined a bright light, blinding Keldeo as he covered his eyes.

* * *

Keldeo woke up with a gasp. He looked at his surroundings. He was back at the forest near Undella Town. The moon was still up and shining bright in the sky.

"It was a dream? But…." Keldeo got up and walked around, looking a bit scared. "But it looked all too real. The fire, the Demons of Destruction Commanders, and that Meloetta? Wait, that Meloetta? Who the hell was she?"

Keldeo stopped walking to see Victini and Genesect asleep. The Victory Pokemon was lightly snoring in a cute way while the Cyborg Bug was laying his head on a tree.

"Hehe. Victini with those cute snores. Makes me wonder what Celebi thinks of it. But, should I tell them what I saw in my dream? If I do, they might help me understand what it all means, or just have the same level of confusion as me. Man, I don't know what to choose." Keldeo stated, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't tell your friends about it. It's best for them to not know."

Keldeo widen his eyes in shock as he looks around. "Come out! Right now! I know you're that Meloetta from my dream! Just show yourself!"

Keldeo then hears a slight giggle that echoed through the forest. He looked around some more until he felt a wind blow, making him shiver a bit. The wind stopped as Keldeo turned around as sees a trail of green flower petals.

"Huh?" Keldeo uttered in confusion and decided to follow the trail of flower petals.

* * *

Keldeo saw that the trail led him to Undella Bay. He then looked around the area to see a Meloetta, looking at the bright night sky. Keldeo looked shocked and walked to the Meloetta.

"It's you, isn't it?" Keldeo questioned.

The Meloetta lowered her head and said, "That depends on who you're referring to."

"You know what I mean. You're the Meloetta from my dream." Keldeo stated.

"You're right. I am." The Meloetta turns around and faced Keldeo.

Keldeo backed away a little, but then composed himself and asked, "Are you who I think you are?"

The Meloetta giggled. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you…." he gulped, but continued, "Are you Melody? Leader of the 7 Gijinka?"

The Meloetta smiled and nodded. Keldeo widen his eyes in shock as he backed away from her.

"Hey. Don't be afraid. I promise, I won't hurt you." Melody stated with a sincere voice. Keldeo stopped backing away and just looked at her.

"That's it. Let the fear go away and find your peace."

"Why are you here? I thought you want to wait for the moment to meet. Remember? 'We shall meet eye to eye? Face to face? Do not rush yourself?' Remember those words?" Keldeo asked.

Melody closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes I remember those words…" Melody floated up and emitted a dim light from the gem on her forehead as the light formed into Meloetta and Keldeo. Keldeo gasped in shock. "I just couldn't help myself but wonder why this memory is still bothering you."

"That's me and Meloetta." Keldeo said quietly.

"You are correct. But it's not this that is bothering you." Melody stated.

"I know what you're referring to Melody. My loving girlfriend's death and me being the first one to witness it." Keldeo answered.

"Yep." Melody stopped emitting the dim light and floated to the ground. "Which is why I'm here to help."

"You? Help me? What can you do that Meloetta can't?" Keldeo curiously asked, with confusion as well.

"Nothing in particular. I just thought that I can take you down the road." Melody answered.

"Down the road? Wh-what does that even-" Before Keldeo could finish, Melody closed her eyes, clasped her quarter-note shaped hands together and started singing.

* * *

Keldeo: **Singing**

Melody: _Singing_

Both: _**Singing**_

* * *

 _People ask me what you doin' son_

 _You're gonna drive yourself insane_

 _You'll never find the sunshine_

 _When you're followin' the rain_

 _Seems like I'd take a new road_

 _After all these years_

 _But I wind up on_

 _The same old trail of tears._

As Melody was singing, Keldeo started to feel emotional as tears started to form in his eyes, but he started to form a light smile as he was humming to Melody's singing.

 _I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane_

' _Cause I know I'll be runnin' into you_

 _Reminiscin' through the pain_

 _Recallin' things that we used to do_

 _I'm lookin' up an old flame_

 _Down on Heartbreak Avenue_

 _I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane_

' _Cause I know I'll be runnin' into you._

Melody's hair started to glow light green as she spins around in the air, stopped in front of Undella Bay, and flashed the glow in front of her, making a small pathway across the water. Melody then turned to Keldeo, who looked up at her, but looks confused at the path she made.

"Like what you see?" Melody asked.

"What is that path?" Keldeo asked back, still confused.

Melody grabbed Keldeo's left front hoof. "I'll show you." She then started pulling Keldeo to the path. The path started glowing aqua blue the moment Keldeo's hooves touched the path as a aqua blue wall formed between Keldeo and Melody. What Keldeo was seeing was memories. Memories of him and Meloetta.

"Now you know the path." Melody uttered with a giggle.

"This is taking memory lane a whole lot more realistic." Keldeo stated with awe as he saw a memory of him and Meloetta.

"Oh look at that." Melody turned to what memory Keldeo was pointing at. It was Keldeo and Meloetta when they were young, building what seems to be a sand castle at Undella Bay.

"Aww. You two look so cute together." Melody commented, smiling.

"Yeah. Me and Meloetta loved to play together when we were little. She always has so many fun games and activities." Keldeo stated, but he frowned. "But I still can't get over what happened to her 10 years ago."

Hearing that made Melody frown, but then she perked up when she heard Keldeo humming to the song she was singing moments ago, but continuing where she left off.

 **I hate the way I loved you**

 **But my mind keeps goin' back**

 **My train of thought just won't get off**

 **That same old worn out track**

 **It's an every night occasion**

 **Me and your memory meet**

 **On that endless lonely street**

 **Of broken dreams.**

Melody stopped Keldeo from singing by placing her left hand over Keldeo's mouth.

"Don't think like that young Heir of the Swords of Justice. Your dear Meloetta knows that you care about her. You are a great, loving boyfriend to Meloetta and I know you agree with me." Melody stated and smiled.

Keldeo also smiled. "Yeah. Meloetta's death is getting deep into my head that it's close to being glued there. And just by looking at these memories of me and Meloetta, the horrible memory of Meloetta's death is starting to leave."

"That's the spirit." Melody exclaimed happily. "Remember the happy memories and forget the bad ones. That'll bring your spirits high."

Keldeo smiles and looked around to see the happy memories he and Meloetta had, as well as Melody. Then they both started singing.

 _ **I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane**_

 _ **C'ause I know I'll be runnin' into you**_

 _ **Reminiscin' through the pain**_

 _ **Recallin' things that we used to do**_

 _ **I'm lookin' up an old flame**_

 _ **Down on Heartbreak Avenue**_

 _ **I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane**_

' _ **Cause I know I'll be runnin' into you**_

Keldeo runs past Melody, leaving her spinning and get a little dizzy as she stopped spinning and follows Keldeo. Keldeo looked over to his right to see Meloetta and himself playing in a small pond when they were younger. He sees his younger self splash Young Meloetta with water as she laughed and splashed Young Keldeo back.

"Haha, I remember this. That's the time me and Meloetta played in the pond near Driftveil City. Cobalion was watching us play in the water while me and Meloetta were having so much fun." Keldeo laughed at the memory.

"You seem to have fun there." Meloetta remarked happily.

"You betcha! I loved playing with Meloetta when we were little. We both always have fun." Keldeo stated with a smile.

"And from how that friendship came right now, seems like you and Meloetta grew up to be more than friends today." Melody stated, making Keldeo blush a little.

"Shut up." Keldeo lightly chuckled while Melody was giggling. Then Melody closed her eyes and started singing. Then Keldeo joined the singing.

 _ **I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane**_

' _ **Cause I know I'll be runnin' into you**_

 _ **Reminiscin' through the pain**_

 _ **Recallin' things that we used to do**_

 _ **I'm lookin' up an old flame**_

 _ **Down on Heartbreak Avenue**_

 _ **I'm still walkin' down Memory Lane**_

' _ **Cause I know I'll be runnin' into you.**_

Keldeo walked forward and looked around, seeing memories of him and Meloetta flying past him. He then can hear Meloetta's cute giggles when she was younger, and then her cute giggles when she's now older.

 **Here she comes now**

Keldeo continued walking past the memories of him and Meloetta. Melody soon caught up with Keldeo and landed her feet on his back.

"What do you think?" Melody asked.

"It's amazing. I love it. All these memories brings me happiness. And….I really appreciate you doing this." Keldeo replied with gratitude.

"Anytime Heir to the Swords of Justice. Just remember, Meloetta will always cherish the fun memories she had with you." Melody stated with a smile.

Keldeo nods and smiled as he continued walking forward.

 **I'm still walkin'**

 _(Walkin')_

 **Down Memory Lane**

 _ **I'm still walkin'**_

 _ **Down Memory Lane**_

Keldeo looks over to see a memory of him and Meloetta walking along a flower patch in front of a sunset. He smiled at the memory as Melody started singing.

 _I'm still walkin'_

 **(Walkin')**

 _Down Memory Lane_

 _ **Lord, I'm walkin'**_

 _ **Down Memory Lane**_

"Are you feeling better now?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how you're able to do this, but thank you so much." Keldeo told Melody with gratitude.

"Anytime dude. Anytime." Melody responded and smiled.

 **I'm still walkin'**

 _(Walkin')_

 **Down Memory Lane**

 _ **I'm still walkin'**_

 _(Walkin'_ **Walkin')**

 _ **Down Memory Lane**_

Keldeo looked around to see all the memories of him and Meloetta fly around him and Melody. He then smiled.

"I appreciate you doing this Melody. I don't know how to repay you." Keldeo said.

"You don't have to. Just forget the bad things and remember that there are many Pokemon that care about you." Melody then hugs Keldeo tightly. Keldeo laughed a little and hugged her back. They both let go of each other.

"We have to leave this place now." Melody told Keldeo, who gasped in shock.

"What?! Why?!" Keldeo asked, worryingly.

"Because the gate is closing. We have to go now." Melody demanded as she starts flying. Keldeo started running after her.

Like what Melody said, the gate was closing as Melody used Psychic to hold the gate open, albeit struggling to do so.

"Hurry up Keldeo! Argh! I'm not strong enough to hold the gate!" Melody shouts, grunting.

Keldeo nods in response and runs as fast as he could to reach the gate. Melody couldn't hold the gate with her Psychic any longer as she lost the grip, but she rushed to the gate and put herself in between the gate doors and struggles to hold them open with her arms and legs.

"HURRY KELDEO!" Melody yells as Keldeo now used Hydro Pump to make him go faster. He goes through the gate and pushes Melody away from the gate as it closed behind the two. Keldeo open his eyes to see that he's back at Undella Bay. He looked around, but Melody was nowhere to be found.

"Melody? Melody?" Keldeo calls out, until he felt a poke in his stomach. Keldeo then got up to see he was on top of Melody, who was completely flat on the ground.

"Next time, let me know when you're going to tackle me like that from a closing gate." Melody told Keldeo bluntly.

"Sorry." Keldeo said sheepishly as he helps Melody get up on her feet. Melody dusts herself off and turns to Keldeo.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked curiously.

"I feel great. I feel happy. I feel….hopeful." Keldeo closed his eyes, tears falling from his face. Melody smiled and hugs Keldeo tightly.

"That's great. I'm glad that you're feeling better." Melody said as she lets go of Keldeo. Keldeo opened his eyes and scratched his head, but he noticed something the moment he touched his head.

"Hey? Where's that flower?"

"Flower? What flower?" Melody asked, smiling.

"I had a green flower attached to my hair and now it's gone." Keldeo started panicking as he runs around, looking for the flower he mentioned. "Where is it? Oh no no no. Don't tell me I lost it. Oh god, please!"

As Keldeo was running around, looking for the flower, Melody giggled and put her quarter note shaped hands behind her back. Behind her back was the green carnation flower Keldeo was talking about, unknown to Keldeo. Keldeo stopped in front of Melody, looking extremely worried.

"I can't find it!" Keldeo shouts, lightly blowing Melody back. "It has to be around here somewhere!" Keldeo then starts running again, until Melody grabbed him by the tail and stopping him in his tracks.

"Calm down. You look like an idiot running around like that." Melody tells Keldeo, still smiling.

"Why are you even smiling? That flower is very important to me for the quest I'm on." Keldeo told Melody, who giggled.

"Why is this flower so important?" Melody asked Keldeo.

"Because it can sense whenever I'm near a Gijinka. With that flower, I can find the other 6 Gijinka from your team without a struggle. It doesn't need water or soil to live and it gives out a faint green glow whenever I'm near a Gijinka member." Keldeo heard Melody giggle after his explanation.

"You mean this flower?" Melody takes out the green carnation flower from behind her, surprising Keldeo.

"Wh-wh-whaaaaaaaa….? H-H-How did y-y-y-you g-g-g-get it?" Keldeo asked, stuttering.

"Right under your nose of course. Hehehe. When I hugged you, I saw it attached to your hair and I couldn't help myself but grab it from your hair." Melody stated as she hugs the flower. The flower started glowing faintly green, surprising Keldeo.

"The flower….it's glowing." Keldeo quietly said.

"You bet it is." Melody replied as she attached the green carnation flower on Keldeo's hair.

"Why did you take it from me?" Keldeo asked.

"Well, I didn't notice beforehand, but it has been a while since I used it. 30 years to be exact. And since I haven't used it in a long time, it ran out of power. So even if you have it with you, it just wouldn't work at all. So I need to recharge it with my power." Melody explained.

"By hugging it?" Keldeo questioned in total confusion.

"Well yeah. Duh!" Melody uttered comically. "You have to give the flower love and affection, or TLC for a better understanding, to make it work."

"Give love and affection to a plant? Do I look like a Roserade or Shaymin?" Keldeo asked, still confused.

"No you silly goof." Melody giggled. "Maybe you don't understand at this point, but you will know what I mean very soon."

Keldeo was beyond confused from what Melody is telling him about the green carnation and giving love and affection to it. He doesn't understand a single word Melody is saying about the flower. Giving love and affection to a flower? That would be something very confusing to anyone, except for Shaymin and the 7 Gijinka. Maybe Meloetta understands what Melody means about the flower.

"It's getting pretty late. It's almost dawn." Hearing that caught Keldeo's attention.

"Dawn? Man, how long have I been up?" Keldeo asked, scratching his head.

"Hmm….it was 2:57 am when you woke up….and the time right now is 5:57 am….you've been awake for 3 hours." Melody stated, receiving a look of shock from Keldeo.

"Oh man, sooner or later, Victini and Genesect are gonna wonder where I am." Keldeo frowned and then said, "I don't want them to think I ditched them."

"Oh Keldeo. You didn't ditch them. You just followed the flower petal path I made so that you can meet up with me. No big deal." Melody covered her mouth.

Keldeo looked confused at what Melody was doing, taking the action like Melody is hiding a blush on her face, but he didn't see Melody blushing the slightest, or not at all even.

"Um, why are you covering your mouth like that? I don't remember seeing a blush on your face. Why are you doing that?" Keldeo asked.

Melody then uncovered her mouth and blew light green dust at Keldeo's face as Keldeo coughed from the dust.

"Aw man. What is this stuff? *COUGH* It feels weird in my mouth." Just then, Keldeo started to feel drowsy from the dust as he was barely able to stand as he yawned.

"Getting….sleepy." Keldeo then collapsed on the ground and falls asleep.

Melody then blows the light green dust away as she sees Keldeo asleep on the ground. She then grabs him by his tail and drags him to where he was sleeping before. She layed Keldeo on the same rock he was sleeping before as she smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Heir to the Swords of Justice." Melody said before she disappeared, leaving behind a shower of sparkles.

* * *

The sun was up as Victini was the first to wake up, feeling a bit groggy as he looks over to see Keldeo sleeping on the rock he was before, but he noticed Keldeo smiling in his sleep. This perked up Victini immediently as he flies over to Keldeo and shakes him awake.

"Uhhh, what is it? I'm trying to sleep here." Keldeo uttered in an annoyed manner, trying to go back to sleep.

"Keldeo? Wake up sleepyhead." Victini said, still shaking Keldeo. Keldeo then opened his eyes a little as he looks up and sees Victini, frightening him a little as he gets up and used Hydro Pump, blowing Victini into a tree.

"OW!"

"Oh god. Sorry Victini. You just scared me a little." Keldeo said.

"It's fine. Hehe, this is kinda like what happened when we first met, am I right?" Victini asked.

"Hehe, yeah." Keldeo smiled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"How come you were smiling in your sleep?" This caught Keldeo's attention.

"What?"

"I said 'how come you were smiling in your sleep?'" Victini repeated.

"Oh." Keldeo just smiled and winked his left eye as a response. "It's a secret."

"Oh come on Keldeo. Please tell me." Victini begged.

"Sorry buddy. I can't tell you." Keldeo stated, until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

" _Just tell him. It won't hurt to tell him, would it?"_

Keldeo widen his eyes after hearing that, but he shook his head and faced Victini.

"Alright fine. I'll tell you. And I won't leave out a single detail." Keldeo stated, making Victini jump for joy.

"Alrighty then. Tell me!"

Keldeo explained to Victini what happened last night about his nightmare, how Melody saved him, and how Melody helped him out with his bad memories. He even told Victini about what Melody did to get rid of the bad memory haunting him.

"Say what? Really?" Victini asked in confusion.

"Yeah really. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. That all happened last night." Keldeo answered with a smile.

"Wait a minute. I thought Giratina was the only one able to access memory lane and the only one that has the special key to unlocking the gate to it." Victini remarked, surprising Keldeo.

"What? Giratina is the only one able to unlock the gate?" Keldeo asked in shock.

"Yeah. I thought the Swords of Justice told you, or probably Arceus told you about it." Victini said.

"I never knew about it." Keldeo replied.

"Well then I guess they either forgot or just didn't want to tell you." Victini remarked, looking nervous.

"If Giratina is only able to open the gates to memory lane, then how was Melody able to unlock it?" Keldeo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she asked Giratina for how to unlock the gates and he told her how." Victini guessed.

"Maybe. Hmm…." Keldeo placed his left hoof on his chin and started thinking.

"But what the heck? That doesn't matter right now, YOU FREAKING SAW MELODY KOBAYASHI!" Victini yells in a fanboying manner, startling Keldeo.

"DUDE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Keldeo shouts angrily.

"Sorry! It's just that you saw Melody Kobayashi! But wait, how come you didn't battle her? You could have reunited the 7 Gijinka by battling her." Victini stated.

"Well….me and Melody have decided to wait for the moment to come. As in, wait for our battle to happen. We won't rush. We have to be patient." Keldeo replied with a smile.

"Ohh, I got it. Oh boy, I got to tell Genesect that you saw Melody!" Victini shouts happily and rushed to Genesect.

Keldeo just laughed at Victini's fanboying behavior as he followed him, but in an unknown location, Melody was watching Keldeo and his friends though a musical note as she smiled on how Keldeo is feeling better about what happened 10 years ago.

"There you go. Now that's the Pokemon I want to see. I'll be waiting for you and battle you, Heir to the Swords of Justice."


	4. The Psycho's mind Star X

In Pinwheel Forest, the 7 Gijinka were looking around for one of their arch foes. Rayzeni, Flagous and Gardanus were looking up in the trees while everyone else was looking on the ground. Well, everyone except Melissa, who wasn't anywhere in the forest. Alex realized that Melissa wasn't in the area as he looks around. Shindu noticed Alex looking around and walks up to him.

"What's the matter Alex?" Shindu asked curiously.

"Do you know where Melissa is?" Alex asked back.

"Hm?" Shindu looked around to find Melissa, only to see that she was nowhere to be seen. Shindu then grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him across the forest to find the other Gijinka.

Melody was in her Meloetta form, as well as her Pirouette form, flying around to find one of her arch foes. She looked in the bushes, trees, and logs, but has found nothing so far. She then looked at the stream only to see a couple of Magikarp and Basculin. She then floated to a wooden bridge and looked under it, only to see a couple of Woobats there.

"Melody!" Melody heard Shindu call her name as she floated out from under the bridge and saw the Absol Gijinka with Alex.

"Did you find Psycho?" Melody asked.

"Not yet, but have you seen Melissa?" Shindu asked back.

"What? Melissa's gone?" Melody asked, full of surprise.

"So that's a no then. That's just fantastic." Alex sarcastically stated as he crossed his arms, and crossed his shadowy claws on his back.

"Where could she be? Alright, I need the both of you to look for Melissa. We can't catch Dr. Psycho without her super speed. We need to find her." Melody stated seriously.

"Got it. Alex, search in the air. I'll look on the ground." Shindu stated as Alex jumped up in the air and transformed into a Giratina and flies around the forest.

"Why would Melissa just run out on us like that?" Melody asked curiously.

"Probably just running around as usual. Not really surprised." Shindu answered boredly as he started looking around Pinwheel Forest. Melody sighs and continues looking around.

* * *

On the Skyarrow Bridge, it was silent and empty. No Pokémon on the bridge, no people running or crossing the bridge, nothing at all. No cars were even there, except for one odd looking car. One black and white car was going unusually fast and was equipped with lasers and rockets. The driver however, was a man with ragged black pants and a vintage black pilot jacket. The man also has Hawlucha wings and wearing a scope lense on his right eye. The man also has a psycho look in his eye. It was the 7 Gijinkas arch enemy, Dr. Psycho. The said doctor was driving his car vigilantly, not even slowing down one bit. He had his sights on Castelia City as he smiled.

Unknown to him, Melissa came up from the entrance of the bridge and saw Dr. Psycho's car driving towards Castelia City. She then scowled and jumped over the railing and transformed into a Jolteon and runs after him at super speed. Dr. Psycho saw Melissa running towards his car from his rear view mirror.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dr. Psycho uttered in annoyance as he pressed some buttons and increased the speed of his car. Melissa growled and ran faster to Dr. Psycho's car.

Dr. Psycho adjusted his left mirror and saw Melissa catching up to him and grunted in annoyance. "Like to run, little Jolteon? Well then try running on this." Dr. Psycho pressed a red button as the car's pipe let out black smoke and hits Melissa in the face as she stopped running and coughed.

"BLA, wait until I get my hands on you." Melissa stated as she resumes running after Dr. Psycho's car again. Dr. Psycho was close to Castelia City as he pressed some buttons on the car. Then, the car roof opened up as a gas cannon came out from the top of the car. Dr. Psycho smiled psychotically as he aimed the cannon towards Castelia City.

"My reign of triumph is here. Enjoy some mind control, Castelia City." Dr. Psycho then pressed a button as the gas cannon was powering up. Just then, Melissa managed to catch up to Dr. Psycho's car and jump on top.

"What the hell?" Dr. Psycho looked from his car mirror and saw Melissa on top. "No….I'm not letting you stop me." Dr. Psycho aim the lasers at Melissa and fired, but Melissa countered the lasers with Thunderbolt.

"Nice try Psycho, but I'm not letting you get away with this." Melissa stated as she jumps and used Pin Missile on the gas cannon.

"What? NO!" Dr. Psycho screamed in rage as the gas cannon was short-circuiting as sparks were flying out of the cannon.

"DANGER! DANGER! PSY-MIND CANNON ACTIVATED TO SELF-DESTRUCT! DANGER! DANGER! PSY-MIND CANNON ACTIVATED TO SELF-DESTRUCT!" A female computerized voice repeated that warning as Dr. Psycho opens the car door and rolls out of the car. The car then stopped 10 feet away from Dr. Psycho as the cannon burst into flames, along with the car.

* * *

Alex heard the explosion from the Skyarrow Bridge as he turned around and saw black smoke coming from the bridge. He then descends to the ground and changes back to his human form. He then sees Melody looking up at a tree as Alex runs up to her.

"Melody? There's smoke coming from Skyarrow Bridge." Alex announced.

"Smoke? Uh oh….alright. Everyone!" Melody yelled as the other Gijinka heard Melody and grouped up. "There's smoke coming from Skyarrow Bridge. All of us need to head there now."

The other Gijinka nods as Melody leaded the others out of Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

At Skyarrow Bridge, Melissa and Dr. Psycho were fighting each other after the said doctor's car exploded from short-circuiting. Melissa was in her human form as she was blocking and dodging Dr. Psycho's Karate Chops. Dr. Psycho then backs away and spread his Hawlucha wings and flies up in the air and dives down to Melissa. Melissa dodged Dr. Psycho's attempted attack, but he smirked and changes direction of his flight and kicked Melissa in the stomach, sending her tumbling around the road.

Melissa slowly gets up and growls at Dr. Psycho. "You won't get away with this."

"Don't think you've won yet, little Jolteon." Dr. Psycho takes out a plasma gun and fires a plasma shot at Melissa, but she dodged just in time before the shot sparked electricity. Dr. Psycho fired 2 more plasma shots, but Melissa deflected them with Double Kick and hits Dr. Psycho instead.

Dr. Psycho then dashed towards Melissa and used Fire Punch with full impact. Melissa was blown far from Dr. Psycho, breaking the floor and creating a large broken down line. At the end of the line, Melissa was all dirty and bloody and weak. She didn't have enough strength to get up as Dr. Psycho approaches her with a blue energy surrounding him.

"You really thought you can stop me? Don't make me laugh, little Jolteon." Dr. Psycho stated as he jumps up in the air and unleashed the energy. He was using Sky Attack. Dr. Psycho then dives down towards Melissa with Sky Attack, but before he can make his mark, Melody in her Pirouette Form dives down from the sky and used Fire Punch directly on his face, sending him crashing through the bridge. Melissa looks up to see Melody in front of her.

Melody turns around and picks up Melissa. "You alright?"

"Not really, but I'll live." Melissa answered with a cocky grin. Melody giggled and smiled as well.

"Glad to see you're….sort of alright." Melody stated as Rayzeni in her Rayquaza form lands on the bridge as the other Gijinka jumps off of Rayzeni. Rayzeni then changes back to her human form and takes off her Rayquaza helmet. Shindu didn't look very happy with Melissa.

"What were you thinking going against Dr. Psycho by yourself like that, Melissa? You could have gotten yourself killed by his evil hands." Shindu told Melissa in calm anger. Melissa lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry guys. I saw Dr. Psycho at the bridge with a cannon and I had to stop him. He was going to attack Castelia City with that cannon." Melissa stated in shame.

Shindu sighed deeply and lightly smiled. "At least you weren't being your usual fun self in this situation."

Just then, a fireball was falling from the sky, aiming directly at the 7 Gijinka. Alex noticed and extended his shadowy claws.

"GET DOWN!" Alex yelled as he pushed the others down and ducked down as the fireball missed the 7 Gijinka and crashed into the bridge. Flagous looked up from Alex's claws and saw a black flaming Magmortar standing where the fireball crashed.

"That is one odd looking Magmortar." Flagous stated as everyone gets up, including herself, and looked at the black flaming Magmortar. Then, an unknown object speeds past the 7 Gijinka, creating a burst of wind as the Gijinka stand their ground, preventing themselves from being blown away. Then the speeding object came back and stopped next to the black flaming Magmortar. The speeding object was a black and white Zoroark, with red eyes and white claws.

"What the?" Melody questioned, getting her guard up.

"Who are they? They don't look like normal Pokémon at all." Flagous stated.

Just then, Dr. Psycho flies out from under the bridge and lands in front of the Magmortar and Zoroark.

"Well well well….the 7 Gijinka are here now. Isn't this just excellent?" Dr. Psycho sarcastically asked as he smirked.

"Meet my new handmade Pokémon. Created by the DNA of the species. Hehe, meet my prime supplements that will be your ultimate end. Meet, my Magmortar and Zoroark."

Dr. Psycho pointed to the black flaming Magmortar. "Fire X!"

He then points to the black and white Zoroark. "And Speedy X!"

The 7 Gijinka were pretty surprised by this. Handmade Pokémon? Dr. Psycho creating Pokémon on his own?

"Dr. Psycho…." Melody's eyes were covered in shadows.

"Handmade Pokémon?! You've gone too far this time!" Shindu yelled angrily.

"HAHAHA, and what are you going to do about it? You don't know where my base is, so how can you possibly stop me from doing this?" Dr. Psycho asked.

"Dr. Psycho….you're going to pay." Melissa warned to Dr. Psycho.

"I'm tired of all this gibberish, 7 Gijinka." Dr. Psycho smiled psychotically. "Me and my new Pokémon will end things right here! And once I'm done with you, I'll take over this rotten world with my bare hands!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Melody shouted at Dr. Psycho. "Of all the things you've done Dr. Psycho, this!" Melody points to Fire X and Speedy X. "This is just inhuman science creations from your evil hands! And I cannot let this pass, not even at the slightest! No matter what, no matter how this fight will go on…." Melody powers up a Fire Punch.

Shindu pulls out his black knife from his pocket, Melissa charging up electricity, Alex extending his shadowy claws, Rayzeni putting on her Rayquaza helmet and transforming into her Rayquaza form, and Flagous powering up a Power-Up Punch.

Dr. Psycho smirked evilly as he pulls out 2 plasma guns, Fire X aiming his arm cannon at the 7 Gijinka, and Speedy X sharpening his white claws.

Melody then faced Dr. Psycho, pure fury in her eyes.

"WE WILL STOP YOU!"

* * *

 _ **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react**_

 _ **So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile**_

 _ **HEY! What's the circumstance?**_

 _ **You'll never be great without taking a chance**_

 _ **So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **One push is all you'll need**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **A fist-first philosophy**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **We watch with wounded eyes**_

 _ **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**_

 _ **So I hope you recognize**_

 _ **I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning**_

 _ **I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes**_

* * *

 **Episode 14: The Psycho's mind; Star X**

* * *

At the forest of Route 13, Genesect was picking some berries from a berry tree full of Oran, Chesto, Lum, and Rawst berries.

"Genesect?! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Victini shouted from the bottom of the tree.

"Hold up a second! Don't think I'm stalling!" Genesect shouted back as he picked one more Oran Berry and puts it in large bag. "Coming down now!" Genesect then jumps off the branch.

Victini looks up and sees Genesect falling and widen his eyes.

"Oh god!" Victini panicked and jumped out of Genesect's way before Genesect landed on his feet with the large bag. "Could you at least warn me that you're gonna jump off the tree?"

"But where's the fun in that?" Genesect asked as he picked up the bag and started walking. Victini looked confused for a moment, but he shrugged it off and followed Genesect.

Genesect then opens the bag and drops all of the berries on a rock. Then he used X-Scissors and sliced up the berries and puts them in a pot of boiling water.

"Oh boy. You're making soup out of these berries?" Victini asked, sitting down on a rock.

"I'm actually making noodle soup. Berry soup by itself is kinda weird to me." Genesect told Victini.

"Mmmm, I can already taste the soup. Hey wait a minute, what else are you adding?" Victini asked curiously.

"Well, I'm actually thinking of adding Keldeo's favorite berry….you know? The Kelpsy Berry?" Genesect asked.

"Yeah, I know that one. Keldeo loves eating those." Victini said, smiling.

"Well, I'm sort of busy right here with food, so can you go find some please?" Genesect asked, stirring the soup.

"Oh, but Genesect? I'm really hungry. Can't you get some?" Victini whinned.

"Victini? I just told you I can't. That's why I'm asking you." Genesect groaned in annoyance.

"But….but Gen-"

Just then, Keldeo came out of a bush with a small bag in his mouth and walks over to Genesect. He then opens the bag as a Kelpsy Berry fell out of the bag, surprising Victini and Genesect.

"Genesect? You wouldn't mind if you can add this berry in the soup you're making, would you?" Keldeo asked with a smile.

"But I…..he just….where did you get that?" Both Victini and Genesect asked in surprise.

"There was a berry bush full of them a few blocks north. I was curious if you could add this." Keldeo answered.

Victini blinked in surprise while Genesect takes the Kelpsy Berry and used X-Scissor to slice it up.

"I was asking Victini to get some Kelpsy Berries so that I could surprise you, when you surprised us with that berry. Could you get a few more for me?" Genesect asked.

"Sure I can! Be right back." Keldeo then heads back to the forest to get more berries.

"You know, ever since Keldeo gotten over his bad memories, along with getting his confidence back, he's been this happy since a week ago." Victini pointed out.

"I know. It was really nice of Melody to help him with this problem." Genesect stated.

"And with that Green Detection Carnation Melody gave Keldeo, we can find the 7 Gijinka without trouble." Victini stated, smiling.

"Well, we already met Shindu. All that's left is 6." Genesect corrected.

"Oh yeah. Hehe, I forgot." Victini laughed.

Keldeo then comes back with a bag of 4 Kelpsy Berries and hands them to Genesect.

"Thanks Keldeo. Now let's chop them up and eat them." Genesect then used X-Scissors to slice up the Kelpsy Berries.

* * *

After eating the berry noodle soup Genesect made, Victini was looking up at the stars on top of a tree in thought while Genesect and Keldeo were watching him.

"What do you think Victini's thinking about?" Keldeo asked curiously.

"Probably his little crush on Celebi." Genesect answered humorously.

"What? No. Haha, I hope he didn't hear that." Keldeo said.

"Nah. He wouldn't if he's in thought like this. Actually, he's probably thinking about meeting the other Gijinka. He might be thinking about how he'll introduce himself, how he'll act, and blah." Genesect explained.

"Wouldn't you do the same right now? I mean, you are kinda a super fan of the 7 Gijinka." Keldeo pointed out.

"I know, but honestly, I'd just act like myself towards the Gijinka. Victini is just trying too hard to be cool towards them. Basically, I call it the 'Victini way.'" Genesect explained.

"Hey, I call it the 'Victini way' whenever Victini makes a plan to ask out Celebi. It's kinda hilarious." Keldeo mentions.

"Ooooh god. Don't remind me. I keep telling him, 'buddy, just ask the girl out. You don't need to make these stupid plans to do it.'" Genesect quoted.

"I say the same thing. I mean, you didn't see me ask out Meloetta by making a plan, did you?" Keldeo asked.

"No. You just went for it." Genesect answered.

"Yep. Now, where are we supposed to sleep?" Keldeo asked.

"Well, I'm not sleeping in the cold. Do you know how cold this route is? It's near Giant Chasm." Genesect pointed out.

"Yeah. Kyurem would normally be there at this time of the winter." Keldeo stated.

"If you two are wanting a warmer place to sleep rather than outside, I did see an old looking warehouse from up here on this tree." Victini told them, floating down from the tree.

"An old warehouse? Here in the forest?" Keldeo questioned.

"Apparently. It doesn't look like it's been used in a long time." Victini stated.

"Are you sure about that Victini? What if there's some kind of freak or creep in there?" Genesect asked.

"Pfft, I doubt that Genesect. Now come on. I'm starting to freeze here." Victini heads northeast. Keldeo and Genesect looked at each other for a moment, then followed Victini.

Victini was pushing through leaves and branches to head to the warehouse he saw, while Keldeo and Genesect just looked dumbfounded about Victini finding an old warehouse in the forest. Sooner or later, Victini leaded the 2 confused Legendary Pokémon to the old warehouse he found. Turns out Victini wasn't lying.

The warehouse was indeed old looking. Doors were rusty, windows either were broken or cracked, some vines covered the walls, pieces of chipped walls were on the ground, and finally, it was really dusty and smells like death.

At the sight of the old warehouse, Keldeo already felt a chill down his spin.

"Something doesn't seem right about this place." Keldeo stated, slightly shivering from either fear or the cold air of the forest.

"I'm with Keldeo on this. Victini, are you sure this is safe? It feels like something walked in there and died instantly." Genesect admitted.

"Now that you mentioned it, it does smell like a dead body here. But I'm not sitting here freezing my wings off." Victini flies to the door and pushed it. The doors then opened. "Good thing it's not locked." Victini then floats inside the warehouse.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Keldeo stated and reluctantly walks inside, as well as Genesect, who was also reluctant.

The warehouse was filled with machines. Old machines. They were all dusty, signifying that they haven't been used in a long time. Keldeo looked around the machines and felt the fear rise inside him, crawling up on his back.

"I'm now convinced this is a bad idea. We should leave." Keldeo told the 2 in fear.

"Relax Keldeo. So what if this place looks creepy? At least we can avoid the cold, right?" Victini asked, having a cocky grin. He doesn't want to admit that he's also afraid.

"Cut the crap. You're scared as well, aren't you?" Genesect asked bluntly.

"No!" Victini shouted in denial.

"How come you're not scared Genesect?" Keldeo asked.

"Admittedly, I am, but these old machines? They all feel familiar to me. They even look familiar." Genesect pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Keldeo asked curiously, forgetting that he was scared.

"Now that you mentioned it Genesect, I'm starting to feel the same. These machines….where have I seen these before?" Victini asked, scratching his head in thought.

"Okay. While you two figure out what's so familiar about this place, I'm going to find someplace that doesn't let me see these machines." After that was said, Keldeo started walking around.

"Boy, this is really creepy. These machines, the dust, all this darkness, and the smell of death wherever I walk around this place." Keldeo said to himself before hitting his hoof on what feels like stairs. Keldeo looked over and sees that the stairs leads up to what seems like an office. Keldeo's curiosity was rising as he stepped upstairs to the office and opened the door. Inside the office was a dusty desk, a filing cabinet next to the desk, a projector and a white marker board on the wall.

"Hmm? Got to admit, my curiosity is a bit too much for me. Let me see that filing cabinet." Keldeo then changed to his human form and tried to open the filing cabinet, but it wasn't budging.

"Locked." Keldeo uttered. He then looked up to see a lock on the top of the cabinet.

Keldeo then walked over to the dusty desk and opened the cabinets there, trying to find a key. Eventually, he didn't find the key in the cabinets of the desk. By then, Victini and Genesect finds the office and walks inside to see Keldeo there.

"Seems like you found someplace warm." Genesect stated.

"Hey? If you were the boss of this warehouse, where would you keep the key to a filing cabinet?" Keldeo asked.

"I'd say on top of the filing cabinet." Victini answered.

"The top?" Keldeo asked. Then he walks to the filing cabinet and reached the top. He then finds the key and unlocks the filing cabinet. Then he opens it to see 10 files in alphabetical order.

"Whoa. These files sure have been protected from the dust." Genesect pointed out.

"Obviously." Victini reached out and picked up one of the files. The file was titled "Project P-356."

"'Project P-356?'" Victini read in confusion.

"P-356? That's a weird title." Keldeo stated and looked inside the filing cabinet to find a note under the other 9 files. Keldeo picked up the note and reads it.

"'To anyone who found my abandoned factory, I have a request to give to you. My factory-'"

* * *

"' _-was the very source of my power. But due to travesty that is my sanity, the thirst for world conquer has overtaken my head due to my unknown time travel to the past. The time travel has affected my brain and sanity to use my 300 IQ for evil deeds. And in result, this note will be my final statement as a sane man before I lose it forever. I cannot even begin to explain the further details of my case, but I admit, even I can't escape this hazard. So this place alone is the where all of my evil doings as a corrupt man occurred. This alone is where I created Fire X and Speedy X from the Pokémon DNA I collected, but that was just the beginning of my deeds. Before I came to this past timeline, I managed to collect a rare DNA sample from an extinct species of Pokémon long ago. I wanted to use the DNA to make the species live on, but due to my mental state of insanity, I used the DNA to create the species, but to only work for me and nothing else. The names of the species are-'"_

* * *

"'-...Keldeo.'" Hearing that caught Victini and Genesect's attention. Keldeo was left speechless as he dropped the note as it floated down to the ground. Victini looked worried as he floated to Keldeo and comforts him while Genesect picks up the note and continues where Keldeo left off.

"'These Keldeo DNA I collected was meant to do good for the world, but I used it for my selfless and selfish purposes. And thus, Black X and White X were created by my evil hands. So, to anyone who is reading this, I present my request. If I am ever gone or abandon this place, then I pled to you to destroy this factory into molten ash, so that in the future, nobody ever use the machines here ever again. Thank you very much. From….Dr. Manfred Psycho.'"

"What?" Victini looked over to Genesect. "Dr. Psycho wrote that note?"

"Y-yeah. Looks like it." Genesect answered.

"But that's impossible. Dr. Psycho couldn't have written that when he was sane." Victini stated.

"If he didn't wrote it, then why am I holding it? Also, why does it explain his mental state and have his signature on it?" Genesect questioned, waving the note in front of Victini's face.

"Alright alright. I get it." Victini then faced Keldeo. "Hey? Buddy? Are you alright?"

Keldeo didn't respond. Despite him knowing that Dr. Psycho is the 7 Gijinka's arch enemy, knowing that he was there when the Keldeo species died in the Great Fire left him both speechless and traumatized.

Seeing this worried Victini as he started shaking Keldeo.

"Buddy? You're scaring me. Please respond. Keldeo?" Victini called out.

Keldeo didn't respond.

"Keldeo?"

"Buddy? Keldeo?"

"Keldeo?"

Just then, Keldeo suddenly changed back to his Pokémon form and started to run out of Dr. Psycho's former office, panicking.

"I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Keldeo yelled in panic.

"KELDEO?! WAIT!" Victini yelled as he picked up a chair with Psychic and broke the window open with the chair.

"Come on Genesect. Keldeo needs us." Victini then flies through the broken window while Genesect takes the file named "Project P-356" and follows Victini.

Keldeo was still running around in panic, trying to find an exit to this crazy place, but due to it being so dark, he's having no luck in finding one.

Victini then comes out of nowhere and grabs Keldeo, trying to calm him down.

"Dude! Are you insane?! Don't run around like that!" Victini shouted, trying to restrain Keldeo from running around.

"Let…..GO OF ME!" Keldeo then kicked Victini off of him and crashed him into a machine with Hydro Pump.

"Argh!" Victini yelled in pain.

Keldeo then continues running around for an exit, but then Genesect jumps off of a machine to ambush Keldeo, but Keldeo saw him and turns the other direction, thus Genesect then lands on the ground face first with a thud.

"Ow!" Genesect then gets up and changed to his hover form and follows Keldeo.

"Keldeo?! Just calm down! I know this is serious, but just calm down!" Genesect shouted.

"You don't KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Keldeo turned around and used Secret Sword on Genesect, blowing him away from him.

Seconds later, Genesect crashed into a machine and broke the machine apart from the impact.

Keldeo then started to run again in panic, but also getting more angry at the moment. Victini then flies up in the air and dives down to Keldeo and crashed into him, tumbling around until they both hit a wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you Keldeo?! This isn't you at all! You're attacking us while having this huge panic attack!" Victini shouted at Keldeo's face.

"I DON'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" Keldeo screamed, which made Victini stood back.

"Dude? Have you lost it?" Victini's voice cracked. He almost sounds like he's going to cry.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keldeo then used Focus Blast, blowing Victini away into a machine. After that, Keldeo started to run again.

Genesect flies to where Victini crashed and helps him up.

"You okay?" Genesect asked worryingly.

"We have to knock out Keldeo. He lost it." Victini told Genesect.

"What? No way. I'm not hurting him." Genesect remarked.

"We have no choice. It's either knock him out or let him stay this way." Victini then flies up to look for Keldeo.

"I'm already regretting this." Genesect follows Victini.

Keldeo was running around, still looking for an exit while Victini follows him in the air.

"Keldeo….please forgive me." Victini then charged up an Energy Ball and throws it at Keldeo, but Keldeo dodged and turns around and used Hydro Pump, but Victini blocks it with Searing Shot.

By then, Genesect flies behind Keldeo and fired an Electric Type Techno Blast, but Keldeo fired a Focus Blast and deflects the Techno Blast.

"Keldeo, we're doing this to help you. Just drop already!" Victini flares up and charged at Keldeo with Flare Blitz, but Keldeo used Secret Sword and hits Victini in the face, making him crash into a machine. Unfortunately, the impact turned the machine on as it shot a powerful impulse at Victini.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Victini screamed in agony as the machine continues the impulse.

Keldeo saw what he done and quivers in both fear and guilt.

"Oh no….what have I done." Keldeo said quietly as he rushed to the machine where Victini's at and went to use Aqua Tail, but Genesect pulls Keldeo away from it.

"Don't use that. If you hit that with Aqua Tail, you'll suffer the same way. Let me handle this." Genesect aims his cannon at the machine and used Flash Cannon, but the impulse from the machine was too powerful that the Flash Cannon didn't do anything.

"AAAAAAAAA! GUYS! DO SOMETHING! AAAAA!" Victini screams in pure pain as Keldeo and Genesect fires their ranged attacks on the machine. Focus Blast and a Fire Type Techno Blast, but both of those moves didn't do anything.

By then, the machine started to spark and short circuit.

"S-S-SCAN C-C-C-C-C-COMPLETE! C-C-CREATING P-P-P-POKÉMON!" A female computerized voice said with stutters.

"Scan complete?" Keldeo questioned.

"Crap! We have to get Victini out of there." Genesect rushed to Victini and grabs onto Victini's arm, not being affected by the impulse.

"Help me Keldeo!" Genesect shouted as Keldeo changed to his human form and grabs Victini's other arm.

"Now pull!" Genesect and Keldeo started to pull, trying to get Victini away from the machine's impulse.

"HURRY GUYS! I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THIS PAIN ANY LONGER!" Victini screams in pain. The machine was sparking even more as a glass pod emerged from the machine. Then red eyes glowed from the glass pod.

By then, Keldeo and Genesect pulled Victini away from the machine and runs away from the machine before it now burst into flames.

"Victini? Victini? Are you alright?" Keldeo asked worryingly.

Victini was weak, but he managed to get sit up and look at Keldeo.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for helping me get out of that." Victini said with gratitude.

"Oooh, I'm sorry for attacking you and losing it. And the same goes to you Genesect." Keldeo looks down with guilt.

Victini just smiles and hugs Keldeo. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Genesect sighed of relief and hugs the two Legendary Pokémon.

Keldeo looks up and smiles at the two. "Thanks guys."

"Hey don't sweat it. Just don't have another crazy panic attack ever again, alright?" Victini smiles.

Keldeo just laughed. "I'll try not to."

"That's good. Now let's get out of this place before anything else happens." Victini then lets go of Keldeo and flies up, until he was hit by a fireball.

"Huh? Victini!" Keldeo shouted as Victini fell to the ground. Keldeo and Genesect looks over to see another Victini there, but it was odd looking.

This Victini's fur was black, its wings were blood red, its eyes were also blood red, its hands were purple, and it was displaying a dangerously radiant flame aura.

"Where did that come from?" Keldeo asked.

Genesect looked at the strange Victini and scanned it. The results were shocking.

"This is not good." Genesect then pushed Keldeo away from the strange Victini.

"Where is my master?" The strange Victini asked threatening. It's voice sounded feminine.

"Your master?" Keldeo asked.

"She's talking about Dr. Psycho." Genesect told Keldeo.

Victini then gets up and rubbed his head.

"What's going on guys?" Victini asked until the strange Victini grabbed him by the throat. "ACK!"

"Where is master Psycho?" She asked Victini, holding a black fireball close to his face.

"Let him go!"

The strange Victini looks over and sees Keldeo with Secret Sword and Genesect aiming his cannon at her head.

"Listen up Star X, drop our friend right now or you'll be sorry." Genesect threatened, charging up a Water Type Techno Blast.

"Star X huh? That's your name? How ironic since we're both known as the Victory Star." Victini stated, receiving a glare from Star X.

"Zip it you." Star X threatened as she throws Victini at Keldeo. By then, Genesect fires the Techno Blast, but Star X blocks it with a black fireball, evaporating the water.

"What the? How?" Genesect asked.

"Black flames are stronger than blue." Star X stated as she pushed the Techno Blast back, close to hitting Genesect. "You should have just backed away from me."

"Ack! In your dreams!" Genesect shouted in anger.

"Is that so? Then I hope you enjoy your last seconds of life." Star X then powers up the black flames of the fireball and went to throw it at Genesect, until Victini grabs Star X by her arms and throws her at the wall.

"Phew! Thanks buddy." Genesect said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet. We have to kill Star X now." Victini stated, forming fireballs in his hands.

"How are we going to do that? She's smart." Keldeo stated.

"She may be smart, but she's a clone of me. She's nothing like me, which means we can stand a chance at beating her." Victini answered, having a cocky grin.

Star X then flies up. Her radiant flame aura increasing every second passing.

"You ready?" Victini asked.

Genesect aimed his cannon at Star X while Keldeo changed to his Resolute Form.

Victini chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Then, Victini throws the fireballs at Star X, but she blocked with fireballs of her own.

"Spread out!" Victini shouted as the 3 Legendary Pokémon ran around the factory.

"Running is for cowards." Star X threatened as she went to follow Victini.

Victini looks behind him to see Star X tailing him, dangerously close to grabbing him.

"Oh crap! She's fast, but I'm faster." Victini smirked and quickly turned right. Star X growled and turned right as well, only to see Victini not there.

"The hell? Where is he?" Star X asked in mid-growl.

Just then, Genesect managed to ambush Star X by using Flash Cannon, pushing her down on the ground.

"Hehe, clever. Very clever. But you are making a mistake if you think that's stopping me." Star X gets up and charges up a Searing Shot, until Keldeo tackled her with a Hydro Pump boost, crashing her against a wall.

"I think you're the one making a mistake." Keldeo stated, slightly growling.

Star X gets up and used Psyshock on both Keldeo and Genesect, blowing up some machines in the process.

"Just die already, you cowards." Star X said, smirking, until Keldeo and Genesect jumped out of the flames and combined their moves against Star X. Solarbeam and Aqua Tail.

Keldeo was about to hit Star X with the combo of Solarbeam and Aqua Tail, but Star X made a barrier using Dazzling Gleam to block.

"What the?" Keldeo uttered as Star X's eyes glowed and used Reversal, punching Keldeo in his stomach and making him crash into Genesect.

"Don't think you can outsmart me, cowards." Star X gloats until Victini came out of nowhere with Flare Blitz, tackling her into a wall.

"Crap! I forgot about you!" Star X shouted in anger as she used Dazzling Gleam, but Victini blocks using Energy Ball.

"I thought my friends would have an advantage against you, which was my plan to defeat you. But unfortunately, you were able to counter their attempts in attacking you." Victini explained, glaring at Star X.

"Now, you're going to fight against the real deal. Me! The real Victini, not some faker made by a crazy person." After that, Victini then used Psychic to lift up a machine and throw it at Star X, but she punched through it using Reversal.

"You? The real deal? I'm powerful enough to defeat Heatran, or even the Hoenn Titans. You're just a worm in my way." Star X then charged at Victini and went to use Reversal, but Victini dodged and fired an Energy Ball at her wings. Star X fell down after getting hit.

"Grrr, I'll kill you coward!" Star X shouted angrily as she fired a Searing Shot at Victini, but Victini dodged, making the flames hit many machines, lighting them all on fire.

"Stop! You're going to kill us all if you light more machines on fire!" Victini warned Star X, but she didn't even care as she charged at Victini and punched him in the stomach. Victini's breath was knocked out of him as he flew up high and hit the ceiling. Some rubble fell after Victini hit the ceiling as Star X avoided the rubble.

Keldeo gets up and shook his head. He then looks up to see Victini on the ceiling and Star X charging towards him. Keldeo growled angrily and went to hit Star X with Focus Blast until Genesect stopped him by closing Keldeo's mouth.

"This is Victini's fight now. As much as I hate to admit this, but Star X is better than us. Only Victini can stop her." Genesect admitted.

"No! He needs our help!" Keldeo shouted in worry.

"Keldeo, I know Victini can win. We're too outmached against Star X, and she's a copy of Victini. Victini can win this. I know it." Genesect stated, patting Keldeo's back.

"Well okay. If you say so." Keldeo looked up to watch Victini and Star X's battle.

Star X was about to punch Victini using Reversal, until Victini regained consciousness and used Flare Blitz against Star X, knocking her away into the office.

"The hell?" Star X then gets up and used Dazzling Gleam at Victini, but Victini countered using Searing Shot.

"Time to end this." Victini then flies towards Star X. Star X was ready to punch Victini using Reversal, until Victini flew downwards and appeared behind Star X. He then grabs Star X by her wings and spins her around 6 to 10 times, then lets go of her wings and punches her in the face, making her crash towards the floor and land with a thud.

Victini then flares himself up with Flare Blitz and spins around in a loop 4 times until the flames were blue. Then Victini dives down towards Star X and turns over so that he stomp on her with his feet.

Star X noticed what Victini was going to do as she gets up before Victini can hit her and grabs his wings and throws him at a generator. The crash managed to turn the generator on as the lights were also turned on, but they sparked as the light bulbs broke open, exposing the electrical wiring.

Star X then grabs Victini by his waist and flies up towards the broken light bulbs.

"Oh no, she's going to kill Victini!" Keldeo then jumped up on a machine and charged up a Focus Blast. Genesect also jumped on a machine and inserted his Shock Drive on his cannon and charged up a Techno Blast, aiming it directly at Star X's head.

"Fire on my command." Genesect told Keldeo. Keldeo nods in response.

"Ready….aim….."

Star X was close to the exposed electric wires as she was ready to stab Victini with them, until Victini woke up and managed to get out of Star X's grip and pushed her towards the exposed wires with a boost from Flare Blitz and stabs her in the chest with the exposed wires of the light bulb.

Keldeo and Genesect stopped charging their moves and looked at what happened in shock.

Star X was spazzing from the electricity coursing through her body as Victini flies back down to Keldeo and Genesect as they watched Star X now sparking from the electricity. Moments later, the lights all burst into flames and exploded as some glass were falling everywhere. Genesect changed to his hover form and protected Victini and Keldeo from the shards of glass.

Victini looks over to see Star X falling towards the ground. After all the glass landed, Victini flies towards Star X and catches her before she lands on the ground. Keldeo and Genesect rushed to him and looks to see Star X not moving, or breathing.

Victini turns Star X's body over to see her face and sees a large hole in her chest. Her heart was punctured

"Her heart is damaged when the explosion happened." Victini said, looking sad.

"Why the lone face?" Keldeo asked.

"I...I just feel like a monster, knowing that I killed my own kind." Victini answered.

"Oh…." Keldeo frowns.

"That's just crap!" Keldeo and Victini looked up at Genesect.

"She's not even a real part of your species. She was cloned and created by a machine, You don't need to feel this way. Besides, she almost killed us." Genesect explained.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But….I feel like I could have changed her from working for Dr. Psycho to helping the ones in need, like how the 7 Gijinka changed the hearts of Black X and White X." Victini explained, smiling.

"I know what you mean." Genesect pats Victini's head.

Keldeo just smiles until he heard an explosion behind him and sees some machines on fire and blowing up.

"We got to get out of here." Keldeo then runs for an exit. Genesect nods and follows.

Victini didn't follow and looks over to Star X's lifeless body, feeling regretful for leaving her behind, but he knew he can't do anything to change her heart. He then hugs Star X.

"I knew there was some good in you. You just weren't trying. If you could have just listened, then things would have been more easier to reason with you." Victini said, slightly crying.

Keldeo and Genesect left the Psycho Factory, but noticed Victini wasn't with them.

"Victini's still in there? He's gonna get killed." Keldeo went to go back inside, but was pulled back by Genesect.

Victini heard an explosion as he sees rubble falling over his head and avoids it, still holding Star X.

"Star X? You would have been able to do good in this world, just like Black and White X. But it seems like it's too late now." Victini then puts down Star X on the floor and floats up.

"Goodbye Star X." Victini then flies to the exit. Not noticing, but Star X's eyes trembled.

Genesect looks over and sees Victini heading for the exit.

"There he is. He's going to be okay." Genesect told Keldeo, who sighed of relief.

"Hurry Victini." Keldeo said quietly.

Victini was close to the exit when another machine exploded, making rubble fall. Victini saw the rubble and avoided, but the rubble was blocking the exit.

"What? No!" Keldeo shouted as he went to where Victini was. Genesect rushed to Keldeo.

"Victini? Victini?! Can you hear me?!" Keldeo shouted.

"Yeah! I can hear you!" Victini responds.

"Let me help you out of there!" Keldeo used Aqua Tail on the rubble, but the rubble didn't budge.

"Let me try." Genesect aimed his cannon and used Flash Cannon, but the rubble didn't budge at all. "Dang it!"

"No….it's just like before." Victini said quietly. He can hear his own voice calling out for Keldeo, wanting him to be safe. Now it's the other way around. Victini is trapped and now it's Keldeo wanting him to be safe.

"I have to find a way out of here." Victini went to find a different exit. He found two more exits, but they were all blocked by rubble.

"No….I can't die here. Anywhere but here." Victini charged up a Searing Shot and hit the rubble, but they didn't move.

"This can't be….no….NO!" Victini yelled in his mind, putting pressure on his fists.

Just then, Victini felt something on his arm as he opened his eyes in surprise.

"Keldeo….Genesect?" Victini called out silently. He felt himself turn around by someone that surely surprised him. Star X.

"What? But I thought you were…." Star X hushed up Victini.

"You were right. I can do something good." Star X remarked as she lets go of Victini and rushed towards the rubble and used Reversal with a powerful punch. Due to her having really low strength and energy, the rubble was broken apart from that single punch. She then weakly floats over to Victini. Just then, Star X fell over.

"Star X!" Victini flew to her. He can feel that Star X was really weak.

"Just go!" Star X shouted at him.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Victini shouted back. "We're getting out together. You said so yourself, I was right. You can do good for this world."

"Not anymore. Only this was my attempt to do good. Now don't let what I did go to waste!" Star X shouted fiercely.

"But if I leave you here, you're going to die for real." Victini said sorrowfully.

"I don't care if I die. I can't even stand. The only thing that matters to me is having you alive. If you take me with you, you won't make it out in time." Star X stated. "Now go! Forget about me!"

Victini didn't want to, but he knows he has no other choice. He saw rubble continuing to fall, almost blocking the door, leaving out a small gap for Victini to fit through.

Before Victini decided to escape, he hugs Star X tightly.

"I'll miss you, Star X." Victini started to cry.

Star X was surprised by this sudden action from Victini, but with the little strength she has left, she hugs Victini back. Surely enough, Star X felt herself having a smile on her face.

"You only known me just today." Star X said, still smiling.

"I know, but it feels like forever. I could have helped you do good things in the world, get you to know all of my friends, all that. But….I can't." Victini cried even more.

"Then take this to remember me by." Star X pulls out a orange wristband with her name on it. Victini sees the wristband and puts it on his wrist.

"T-t-thank you. I'll keep it for as long as I live." Victini told her.

Star X smile grew, but it then faltered when she sees rubble starting to fall where the only exit is.

"Goodbye Victini." Star X grabs Victini by the arm and throws him through the gap. Victini was left with a gasp as he floats over to the gap and sees Star X fall on the floor.

"Star X!" Victini called out. Star X sees Victini and only smiles at him before the rubble blocks the gap. By then, the Psycho Factory exploded, blowing Victini towards a tree. Victini held his head and sees the whole factory falling apart, leaving behind big piles of rubble.

"No…." Victini's eyes were watery as he slowly gets up and floats up. He looks at the orange wristband Star X gave him on his wrist and placed his forehead on it.

* * *

At the other side of the now wreckage of the Psycho Factory, Genesect was lifting up the rubble rock by rock to try and find Victini, while Keldeo had a worried look on his face, hoping that Victini's alright.

By then, Victini floats from the side of the Psycho Factory's wreckage and flies towards Keldeo. Keldeo sees Victini and widen his eyes.

"Worried about me?" Victini asked.

Genesect heard Victini's voice and turns around. Keldeo just smiles and tackles Victini in a hug.

"Whoa!"

"You bet I was worried! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Keldeo shouted at Victini in mock anger.

"Hehehe, you don't need to pretend that you're mad at me Keldeo." Victini smiles.

Keldeo just laughed. "Sorry. I was just worried about you. You're my best friend."

"Well we're all happy to see that you're safe and sound." Genesect hugs Victini.

"Hehe, yeah." Victini hugs back. Keldeo then joins the hug.

Genesect lets go of the two and noticed the orange wristband on Victini.

"How did you get that?" Genesect asked.

Victini looks over to look at the wristband. Genesect then noticed Star X's name on the wristband.

"She gave that to you?" Genesect asked.

"Yeah…." Victini answered with a sad grin and closed his eyes. "She helped me get out before the factory collapsed."

"Well where is she?" Keldeo asked.

"Gone….she's gone." Victini let a few tears fall out of his eyes.

Keldeo gasped. "She died when the factory collapsed?"

"I wanted to save her, but she didn't want it. She threw me out of the factory before it collapsed, letting herself get crushed by rubble." Victini stated.

"Oh…" Keldeo frowns and walks to Victini. "It'll be okay. At least she did a good thing, just like what you wanted."

Victini smiles and hugs Keldeo. "I know…"

Keldeo smiles as well, until Victini lets go and starts flying in the air.

"Huh? Hey?! What are you doing?!" Keldeo asked.

Victini didn't hear Keldeo as he flies at the top of a tree and sits on a branch. He then looks at the wristband Star X gave him.

"I will never forget about you, Star X." Victini smiles, then a dim light flashed in the sky as Victini looks up and sees a purple star in the night sky. Victini smiles and makes his signature Victory sign with his hand. The purple star was in the center of the "V" Victini's making with his hand.

Victini then flies down to Keldeo and Genesect and smiles.

"Come on guys. Let's search for the rest of the 7 Gijinka." Victini stated.

"What about sleep?" Keldeo asked.

"The night is still young. Come on!" Victini starts flying.

"Hey! Wait! Hold on!" Keldeo and Genesect started running after Victini.

Victini was smiling while flying around happily. He raised his hand in the air as his wristband shined with the purple star.


	5. Teen Spirit Reborn Part 1

**Hey everybody. Virizion 2.6 here.**

 **Now let me explain something right now. For this chapter right here, there won't be the usual 7 Gijinka back to the past intro because I'm dedicating this episode to be all about the 7 Gijinka. So this intro is going to be focused on our 3 Legendary Pokémon. Then the rest of the episode will be focused on the 7 Gijinka. I know it's a change of pace, but at least give it a shot.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this episode of PBR. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

It was late at night. The moon was up and shining down on the lush green grass of the Village Bridge. A few humans were awake and chatting, eating food, or playing games. The small stream was glowing with the moonlight, reflecting on the water.

Keldeo, Victini and Genesect all decided to stay at the Village Bridge for the night, inside the home of a chef that offered them to stay. At first, Keldeo didn't feel very comfortable about the offer until Victini convinced him to accept. Now they were asleep, except for Victini, who was reading one of the 7 Gijinka comic books with a dim flashlight next to him.

Keldeo then wakes up and sees Victini awake and reading the comic book. He slowly gets up and walks over to him.

"What are you reading?" Hearing that startled Victini and jump in fright.

"Don't scare me like that!" Victini shouted in whisper.

"Sorry. Hehe, I just saw you awake and reading a book or…" Keldeo looks over and sees that Victini was reading the 7 Gijinka comic book. "...a comic book. Are you reading the 7 Gijinka this late at night?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Even though it's pretty obvious." Victini stated, which made Keldeo chuckle a bit.

"What comic book of the 7 Gijinka are you reading?" Keldeo asked.

"The very first one. 'Teen Spirit Reborn Part 1.' It's the origins of the 7 Gijinka." Victini answered.

"Didn't you read me part of that comic back at the hall?" Keldeo asked.

"Yeah. When I read you how Chemical G was made by Professor Erwin, and how Shindu, Melissa and Melody became the Pokémon they are. But I didn't read you the full story." Victini told him.

"Well….I'm kinda curious to know how the story goes. If you don't mind, can you read me the story?" Keldeo asked, laying down on the floor.

"Well I'm sorta halfway through the book." Victini said.

"Oh come on. It wouldn't hurt to read it a second time, would it?" Keldeo asked, smiling.

"This is my second time…..well you do have a point. Hehe, I do love reading these comics." Victini then closed the comic book and opened it up, now at the first page.

"Now sit tight and listen carefully. You are in for some cool stuff."

* * *

 _ **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night**_

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react_**

 ** _So stay, stay a little while because the promise not kept is the road to exile_**

 ** _HEY! What's the circumstance?_**

 ** _You'll never be great without taking a chance_**

 ** _So wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _One push is all you'll need_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _A fist-first philosophy_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _We watch with wounded eyes_**

 ** _Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!_**

 ** _So I hope you recognize_**

 ** _I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning_**

 ** _I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes_**

* * *

 **Episode 15: Teen Spirit Reborn Part 1**

* * *

In a suburban home in a neighborhood in Unova, a mother was cooking up breakfast while the father was packing up lunch in a green and blue lunch box.

"Can you believe it Harold? One step close to graduation. Only 3 more months of school left." The mother said happily.

"I can believe so. She has been working hard to become….man. I forgot what she wants to be." Harold nervously scratched his head.

"She wants to be a musician, playing the violin to the world." The mother reminded.

"Oh that's right. She plays the greatest sounds of music with her violin. It's so beautiful." Harold stated, finished packing the lunch box.

"I always love hearing that violin she has." The mother stated, smiling.

A Poochyena walks in the kitchen where the couple is at and jumps to get attention. Harold looks down and smiles at the Poochyena.

"Good morning Poochyena girl. You certainly slept well today." Harold lightly pets Poochyena, making her smile.

"She certainly is happy for our daughter as much as we are." The mother stated.

"Poochyena? Can you go to our daughter's room and wake her up please? Me and Isabelle will get your food ready." Harold told Poochyena, who nods and walks up the stairs.

Poochyena opens the door to the bedroom of a teenage girl. The walls were blue and has paintings of instruments hanged on the wall. Floral drapes hanging on the window and over the bed. The bed itself had green sheets with a photo of Meloetta on the wall over the bed.

Poochyena walked up to the bed, jumps on and lightly nudges the teenage girl sleeping in the bed, thus making her groan in annoyance.

"Mom? 5 more minutes please?" The girl asked and shuffled to the right..

Poochyena jumped off the bed and used Roar, startling the girl awake and gets up quickly.

"I'M AWAKE!" The girl screamed. The girl herself has long brown, although messy since she got up from bed, hair and beautiful black eyes. She was wearing a plain white night gown. This is Melody Kobayashi.

Melody held her head from being roared at by Poochyena and looks over at her.

"Poochyena? Is it really necessary to wake me up like that?" She asked.

Poochyena just jumps happily and jumps on Melody's lap.

"Well you are one happy Pokémon, aren't you?" Melody asked, smiling and petting Poochyena.

"Melody?! Are you awake?" Isabelle asked from downstairs.

"Yes mom! I'll be down in a moment!" Melody shouted and looks at Poochyena. "Go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll be down after I get ready."

Poochyena nods and jumps off of Melody's lap and walks downstairs.

Melody gets out of bed and changes out of her night clothes. She now is wearing a green skirt with white music notes on it, a white shirt and a black jacket. And she had a cute black headband and black gloves. Melody also takes out her violin case from her closet, picks up her cell phone and walks downstairs.

"Ah Melody. I thought you would sleep all day." Harold said humorously.

"Dad? That isn't funny. I'm 3 months away from finishing my Sophomore uear. You think I was going to sleep all day?" Melody asked.

"No my sweet Melody. It was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously." Harold told her.

"Dad…."

"He's right Melody. Don't take this whole "3 months left' event so seriously. Just do your best." Isabelle stated enthusiastically.

"Isn't that the same thing mom?" Melody asked.

"A little." She answers with a smile and hands Melody her lunch box. "Your father packed you a lunch for today. Remember that he's going on a business trip for a couple of months."

"I know." Melody looks down at the table.

"Oh Melody. I know it will be hard for you, but remember what I always say to you when you were little?" Harold asked.

Melody just smiled and said, "When things don't go your way, just lighten up with a smile."

"That is right. Now give me a hug before I go." Harold reached out his arms as Melody hugged him tightly. Harold gave Melody a tight hug as well.

"I love you dad." Melody smiled.

"I love you too my sweet Melody." Harold said back as they both let go of each other. Harold grabbed the keys and left the house.

"Are you ready for school Melody?" Isabelle asked.

Melody just giggled slightly. "Yes mom." She then walks to the door.

"Oh sweetie? You forgot your breakfast." Melody then turns back quickly and sits down on a chair.

* * *

3 minutes later, Melody steps outside from her house and takes a deep breath.

"Only 3 more months. Don't be nervous. It'll be okay." Melody thought to herself.

Melody then looks forward and walks past the flowers in her front yard. As soon as she steps out of her front yard, a familiar teenage boy walks up to her.

The boy was wearing a blue shirt and a black sweater with white stripes. He had short black hair with a white baseball cap on with a picture of a knife on it. His eyes were a dark green color that almost matched the leaves and bushes. He was also wearing black pants with a black belt and he has a black backpack with a Meloetta and Victini key chain. This is Shindu Sasaki.

"Hello Melody." Shindu greeted with a smile.

"Oh hi. Hi Shindu. Didn't think you would come by my house." Melody nervously said.

"I just thought that I'd come walk with you to school. You do seem stressed out from the looks of it." Shindu stated as he started walking to school.

"Stressed? Me? No. No no no. I'm not nervous." Melody lied, laughing nervously as she followed Shindu. Shindu just looked at Melody with a straight face.

"Okay, maybe a little." She admits.

"Melody? It's okay to be nervous. Anybody can feel nervous in the first day." Shindu told Melody.

"I know, but we'll be having new teachers, new classes, etcetera in 3 months. Once our Junior year starts, I'll be meeting new faces and I'm not very comfortable about it." Melody explained.

"And that's okay. When you get to know the new people, you won't feel nervous anymore. Remember when you first moved in here 10 years ago?" Shindu asked.

Melody just giggled. "Yeah I do. I was a nervous wreck. When I met you, I was so shy that I was inside my new home all day."

"I remember that very well. When you started talking to me the next day, you didn't feel shy anymore. I greeted you to my teachers and my family. You felt comfortable now after I did that." Shindu stated.

"Hehehe, yeah. Moving from Hoenn to Unova made me nervous, but you helped me get over it. I just hope that you're right about this time." Melody stated, scratching the back of her head.

"It will be okay. Who knows? Maybe you'll make new friends." Shindu said.

Melody just smiled and hugs Shindu. Shindu looked surprised at the sudden reaction, but he then smiled and allowed her to continue hugging him.

"I'm glad I have you to support me." Melody admitted.

Shindu just chuckled. "I'm always here for you Melody. I'm always here."

* * *

At a science laboratory, not to far away from Castelia City, there was a machine analyzing a drum stick that you use to play the drums. The walls were white and the floor was reflecting silver. There are lots of machinery that has silhouettes of random pokemon and finally, there are tubes containing DNA of pokemon.

"ANALYSIS COMPLETE! DRUM STICK CONTAINS DNA BELONGING TO...

...

...MELOETTA!" A computer voice announced.

A man in a lab coat and blond hair came into the room holding a beaker and put it under a pipe as the pipe drained out light green liquid. The man took the beaker and put it next to 6 other beakers containing a different colored liquid. The other liquids were black, yellow, red, dark green, orange, white, and now light green.

"7 DNA beakers. If someone ever had these Pokémon DNA, in my calculations, the human that has the DNA will be more powerful than a regular human being. Also, the human will have the chance to transform into the Pokémon the DNA is in their body and it will be permanent." The man explained as he was writing down his theory on his clipboard.

"Dad? How long will you do this experiment?" A voice asked.

The man turned around to see a teenage boy wearing glasses, a red shirt that has a picture of 5 beakers, dark blue pants, and holding a green science book.

"Alucard?" The man questioned.

"You've been doing this experiment for 8 years without giving a rest. Can you at least focus on something else?" Alucard asked.

"Son? I may have researched this experiment for years, but I know my theory is correct. I just need the right test subject." Alucard's dad said.

"You're not using me this time. I've been your lab rat for 6 years and I'm not being a test subject this time. Can you at least drive me to school? I have a Algebra test today on Linear Inequalities and I've been studying and I don't want to miss out. You know if someone's late, Mr. Galding won't allow anybody in the class and if happens to me, I have to make-up the test and I can't do that!" Alucard explained angrily to his dad.

Alucard's dad looked at the 7 beakers filled with DNA and back at his son.

"Alright son, I'll drive you to school. Just be careful and do not hit anything." Alucard's dad warned as he put down his clipboard, but then the alarm suddenly went off and started blaring out.

Alucard and his dad turned around and noticed 7 tubes coming from a cannon as it's sucking up the DNA from the beakers and loading it into the cannon.

"Oh no." Alucard's dad exclaimed as he picked up his clipboard to see that a red button was under the clipboard and it was accidentally pressed.

"What's wrong, dad?" Alucard asked.

"I accidentally activated the DNA Cannon. I have to turn it off." Alucard's dad stated as he rushed to the controls of the DNA Cannon.

"Help me, son!" Alucard's dad shouted as Alucard rushed next to his dad and tried to stop the cannon, but it was too late as the DNA Cannon aimed up as the roof opened and the DNA Cannon fired a blast that went up into space.

"Oh god no. That did not just happen." Alucard said with worry.

"It just happened." Alucard's dad remarked as he checked the time limit and the camera. The camera was showing the single blast scatter into 7 light rays.

"I need to run a quick analysis. Give me a moment and I'll take you to school." Alucard's dad said.

"Alright, I'll wait. Algebra starts in 10 minutes." Alucard affirmed.

Alucard's dad researched the 7 light rays as he started the quick analysis. A minute has passed as the analysis started printing out the data. Alucard's dad took the paper and looked at it.

"Oh my god. The DNA cannon combined the Pokémon DNA into one chemical called Chemical G." Alucard's dad said.

"What's Chemical G?" Alucard asked.

"A combo DNA chemical that was made 20 years ago. Anybody who absorbs this chemical into their bodies will experience new and supernatural abilities only Pokémon can contain." Alucard's dad explained.

"Whoa. Sounds intriguing. I would like to experience the power of Chemical G." Alucard stated.

"It may sound cool, but the power in Chemical G could be dangerous. When Chemical G was first made, nobody tested it. They didn't use it on any test subjects because it was confirmed as dangerous. The DNA Cannon made the Chemical G scatter into G Rays. According to the time limit, they will land after your school day. So be careful if you see one." Alucard's dad explained.

"Okay, I will. Now drive me to school." Alucard demanded.

"Okay okay. Just be careful. The G Rays will land somewhere between the school area and Castelia City. Be careful when you leave the school area." Alucard's dad stated very clearly.

"Got it. I'll be careful if a G Ray comes." Alucard said.

"Good boy. Now let's take you to school. We don't want you to fail your Algebra test." Alucard's dad said as he and his son left the lab.

Alucard opened the door to the passenger seat and sits down while his dad was starting up the car until the phone rang in his car. Alucard's dad answered the call.

"Professor Erwin?" A tough male voice called out.

"Dr. Landon? How may I help you?" Alucard's dad asked, now known as Professor Erwin.

"Do you realize what just happened at your laboratory?" Dr. Landon asked in a serious tone.

"So you're aware of the G Rays currently in space?" Professor Erwin asked.

"Of course I am. It's my job to be aware of scientific disasters and this is a really big one other than research on Pokémon evolution." Dr. Landon stated.

"Do you know what will happen if those G Rays lands on a human?"

"Of course I do. Wait, how can you tell? We never tested it." Professor Erwin reminded.

"Well I was currently about to call you about what I found out about Chemical G, when I found out you shot out G Rays in the sky." Dr. Landon mentioned.

"Anyway, what I found out is outstanding. Come in here Terry." Dr. Landon called out. Alucard and Professor Erwin looked carefully as a human came into the camera shot. His appearance was quite shocking.

He was wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants, but he was also wearing metal claws on his hands and a drill shaped helmet on his head.

"Impossible." Alucard uttered.

"Shocking enough, Terry has the power of an Excadrill after I gave him the Chemical G. And we tested his new powers and this was the result." Dr. Landon moved the camera to show a pile of gravel in the center of the lab.

"What's shocking about a pile of gravel?" Professor Erwin asked.

"This pile of gravel was a big boulder. When Terry used his new powers, the big boulder was broken apart to this." Dr. Landon stated.

"Really?" Professor Erwin asked.

"Interesting. So Chemical G isn't really that dangerous?" Alucard asked.

"Oh no. It still is if it lands in the wrong hands. With power like this, anything can happen." Dr. Landon explained to Alucard.

"Alright. In 5 to 6 hours, the G Rays will land in who knows where from what I found out." Professor Erwin stated.

"Well be very careful. If anyone gets hit by these G Rays, find them and take them to your laboratory and inform me on what you can find." Dr. Landon then hangs up.

"Best be careful Alucard. If a G Ray lands on you or anyone else, let me know right away." Professor Erwin told his son.

"Got it." Alucard affirmed as Professor Erwin started the car.

* * *

At school, Melody was getting some things out of her locker, getting ready to go to the library for lunch, since she doesn't like being at the lunchroom due to too much yelling and violence from both students and teachers. She grabs her lunch box and heads to the library.

The library was quite. Few kids were reading, while many were eating lunch there. Melody can guess that they also don't like eating at the lunchroom. She finds a seat and sits down and pulls out her lunch. A thermos filled with white rice flavored with salt and pepper, mixed with black beans that made the rice black and chicken parmesan flavored with lemon juice and tomato sauce. Also in the lunch box was a green apple and greek strawberry yogurt, as well as a water bottle filled with grape juice.

Melody was about to start eating her food her father made, until she noticed a teenage boy that looks really creepy. The teenage boy had pure white hair and and pale skin. He was also wearing black jeans with a belt that had a skull buckle on it. He also had a red shirt on with a black jacket and black shoes on. His eyes were green, but a really dark shade of green. And finally, he was reading a horror book called "Dead of the Night Murkrow."

Seeing this boy made Melody really uncomfortable, never seeing this teenage boy before, or ever. What made Melody more uncomfortable was that book he was reading. She remembered reading that book back in 7th Grade for English. It was so terrifying that she couldn't sleep for 3 straight weeks, literally. The story of a ghost Murkrow that haunts the neighborhood for centuries is enough for Melody to stay up. Sure, the story is fake, but it was still horrific.

Melody tries to focus on the food her father made for her, but the thought of that boy made her too uncomfortable to even make a single move. She doesn't know what's worse. Eating at the violent lunchroom or being next to a creepy looking kid at a library?

The teenage boy placed a bookmark on the book and closed it and gets up. Melody just staired at him for 12 minutes until the teenage boy noticed and looked at her. Melody quickly focused on her lunch and started eating, hoping the boy would turn around. He didn't as he approaches Melody.

"You don't have to pretend." The boy told Melody. Melody just looked up and nervously giggled.

"S-s-sorry. It's just that….that book you were reading….and your appearance made me a little uncomfortable." Melody admitted, looking nervous.

"Hehe, I get that a lot. Doesn't really surprise me." The boy pulls out a chair and sits next to Melody. "You don't need to be afraid."

"I don't?" Melody asked, slightly sweating fron nervousness.

"Of course. Just because I dress a little odd doesn't mean I'm going to harm someone." He states, getting his book out.

"O-Oh. Thank god." Melody sighed of relief and continues eating, feeling a little more comfortable.

"My name is Alex by the way. Alex Nakamura. I come to the library during my lunch period. The lunchroom is pretty violent all the time." The boy stated, now known as Alex.

"Agreed. So you're name is Alex? Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Melody. Melody Kobayashi." Melody introduced.

"Melody? That's a nice name for a beautiful girl like yourself." Alex said without hesitation.

"O-Oh." Melody giggled and lightly blushed. "Thank you. I normally get that comment from my parents."

"I see. It is a nice thing to say." Alex stated and opens his book.

Melody noticed and shivers a bit. "I remember reading that book."

Alex looks over and chuckles. "You read this book before?"

"Yes I have. Back in 7th Grade where my English teacher read it to the whole class until the end and we had to follow along with books of our own. I was scared after reading it that I stayed up all night." Melody explained.

"You do know this is fiction, right? It's not a true story." Alex stated.

"I know now, but back then, I thought it was all true. The thought of a ghost Murkrow haunting the neighborhood for centuries, giving people and Pokémon paranoia. Then when a group of kids went to capture the ghost, they all died at the end. It terrified me." Melody explained.

"Well it's okay. Horror stories wants to scare people just to make them believe that it's all true without a second thought. I learned that from my father, who is a book writer of horror himself. He makes thousands selling them." Alex stated proudly.

"Is that why you're reading horror stories?" Melody asked.

"Not exactly. I read them because I enjoy them. The fear given out in writting interests me very much. From fiction to non-fiction, horror in writting is brilliant." Alex explained.

"Wow. I never thought of that. Maybe it's because I don't read books very much." Melody admitted.

"Hm? Tell me, what are you interested in?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Um...music. Specifically playing music. You see, I own a violin. I love to play music in my Performance class." Melody answered.

"The violin? Ahh, so you were the girl who played the violin in the talent show back in Middle School." Alex remarked.

"Yeah. You saw me play?" Melody asked.

"I did indeed. You played beautifully. The sound of the violin coming from you was music to my ears. You must practice a lot." Alex stated.

"I do. I get better and better the more I practice. I actually want to be a musician when I get older. Playing the violin to the whole world. But what would make this better was my dream."

"Dream? What dream could be better than playing the violin to the world?" Alex asked.

"Well….this might sound a bit ridiculous, but I always wanted the Legendary Meloetta to dance to the beautiful music I play from my violin. Just imagine, Meloetta herself, in her Pirouette Form, dancing to the music from my violin that I play." Melody smiled at the thought.

"That's actually quite a beautiful dream. Now, of course it would be hard, but it doesn't mean it won't come true. You just have to keep working hard to achieve your dream and make it a reality." Alex explained.

Melody's smile grew wider from how Alex is telling her this.

"You know, you're not half bad. You're actually encouraging. I like that." Melody stated.

"I always encourage others to achieve their dream. You want the Legendary Meloetta to dance to your music, then try your best to make it come true." Alex said with encouragement.

"I'll try. Thank you Alex." Melody smiled.

"You're welcome. Now you don't want your lunch to spoil." Alex pointed out.

"Oh right! I forgot it was lunch. Thank you for telling me." Melody then continues to eat her food. Alex just chuckles and reads his book.

* * *

It was the end of the school day as Alucard was heading outside, looking up at the sky to see if there are any G Rays landing, but there were none to see. Just then, Professor Erwin pulls over to the exit where Alucard was, inside a semi-truck with a trailer in the back.

"Get in son." Professor Erwin told him. Alucard obliges and sits in the passenger seat.

"So what are we going to do when a G Ray lands on a human?" Alucard asked.

"We find them and take them to the laboratory and do an analysis. Who knows what the G Rays will turn them into since there are 7 different ones I accidentally launched." Professor Erwin explained.

"I know that dad. If you're this desperate to find out, then go. I'll just be here." Alucard stated boredly.

"Alucard trust me. This is more important than my research." Professor Erwin stated in a serious tone. Alucard didn't trust his father's serious attitude, but he was convinced.

"Alright. You better not be lying to me." Alucard warned.

"Trust me son. These people are important than the research I've been working on. You saw Terry, right? You don't want anyone else to be like that, do you?" Professor Erwin asked seriously.

"No." Alucard answered quickly.

"Then follow my lead. Here, take this." Professor Erwin pulled out a laptop that was connected to a wired antenna bowl. Alucard nods and takes the laptop and antenna bowl.

Professor Erwin then started the truck and drives out of the school exit.

* * *

At the school library, Shindu was walked outside the library, carrying 3 books about History that he checked out.

"Alright. Time to go home and start my homework for History class about the Legendary Pokemon." Shindu affirmed as he started walking away.

He walked across the park in Castelia City as he saw a little boy playing with a toy sword.

"Hehe, I remember doing that when I was a little boy. Playing with a balloon knife will always be part of my childhood." Shindu said as he continued walking, but he felt his skin brighten as he saw the G Ray falling above the boy, who was too oblivious to notice.

Shindu then quickly dropped his books and ran at the boy, who now looked up and saw the G Ray approaching and then closed his eyes in fear.

Shindu pushed the boy out of the way and got hit by the G ray, cloaking him in bright light.

The bright light descended as Shindu's appearance changed greatly. He now was wearing a white trench coat and a black shirt. Shindu's had white hair except a small, wide line of the right side of his hair was black. He had black boots on and white skinny jeans, which his black boots also has belt straps on them. Shindu's eyes was red and most of his white hair was covering his left eye. The neck area of Shindu's trench coat had a white furry feature, covering his most of his neck. Shindu's trench coat was unbuttoned, showing his black shirt. His skin was light tan with a slight dark color. And finally, Shindu was holding a black pocket knife.

"Whoa. What happened to me? I feel different." Shindu said as he looked at himself.

"Wow sir. You saved my life with so much bravery." The little boy that Shindu saved stated with much gratitude in his voice.

Shindu kept looking around at his new appearance. He was quite shocked to see from the G Ray that his appearance changed so much.

"What happened?" Shindu asked himself, until he noticed a truck pulling over. Shindu tensed up a bit, wondering why the truck pulled over in front of him, until he sees who came out of the truck with a laptop and antenna bowl.

"Alucard Erwin?"

"Pleasure seeing you again, Shindu. Hold still please." Alucard points the antenna bowl and analyze him.

Shindu looked confused for a moment until he sees Professor Erwin coming out of the truck.

"Professor Erwin?" Shindu questioned.

"Just as I thought before all this happened. The DNA of a Pokémon absorbed by a human made the human body powerful, giving your friend the ability of a certain Pokémon." Professor Erwin explained.

"Well you were right so far." Alucard then looked at the laptop and sees the results.

"Shindu….you are not going to believe this." Alucard stated.

"What happened to me?" Shindu asked.

"Please get in the truck and we'll explain later. We need to find the others." Professor Erwin stated.

"Others?" Shindu questioned.

"Dad, another G Ray is going to land in 5 minutes. And it's….it's landing between the school art center and the fieldhouse." Alucard told his father, who looked at the laptop.

"Alright. Shindu, get in the back. Buckle in and sit tight." Professor Erwin commanded. Shindu nods and runs to the back of the truck and jumps inside. Professor Erwin and Alucard went inside the truck and started moving.

* * *

At the center school yard between the field house and art center, there was a girl with a little boy next to her. The little boy was holding the girl's arm, looking nervous. The boy was wearing a green shirt with a Treecko on the front, blue shorts, and messy black hair. The girl however, was wearing a cute yellow skirt with an electric symbol on it. She was also wearing a cowboy hat with small holes in it. Her eye color was dark blue. And she had a light blue shirt on with a yellow jacket and a yellow backpack and white shoes. This is Melissa Yamamoto.

"Ms. Yamamoto? Where is my mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be here." Melissa answered with a smile.

"I want my mommy." The boy said in a worried tone.

Melissa just smiled and looked at the boy. "Hey. It's going to be okay. As long as you're with me, you're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?"

The little boy smiled and hugged Melissa. Melissa smiled and hugged back. Just then, a car pulled over and a woman came out of the car.

"Melissa? Is my little Tommy okay?" The woman asked.

"Yes he is. He's still you're sweet little berry." Melissa answered. The little boy let's go of Melissa and rushed to his mother.

"Mommy!" Tommy shouted happily, while the mother hugged his son.

"Thank you Melissa. I'm glad you volunteer at the school children center." The mother said with gratitude.

"You're very welcome. I love kids, especially Tommy. He's like a brother to me. Aren't you?" Melissa asked playfully.

"Makes me wish you were my sister, Ms. Yamamoto." Tommy stated, smiling.

"Here's 25 dollars. Don't spend it all on something ridiculous." The mother joked, which made Melissa laugh.

"No worries. I won't." Melissa said. The mother smiles and takes Tommy to the car, buckled him up and herself and drives off.

"Alright, tomorrow's Saturday and I can't wait to hang out with my mom to go to the movies." Melissa stated as she skipped ahead, passing the field house. She stopped and saw how fast the boys were going through the window as she saw her crush. He was a short blond haired boy with small muscles and he had beautiful brown eyes.

"Zero Nova." Melissa sighed, until she saw a reflection of the G Ray on the window as it was about to hit a little girl on a tricycle.

Melissa saw how the girl doesn't notice the G Ray and she felt guilty for whatever is going to happen. She doesn't want anything bad to happen as Melissa ran to the girl and pushed her off her tricycle and got hit by the G ray, cloaking her in bright light. The bright light descended as Melissa's appearance changed greatly.

Melissa was now wearing a yellow dress, also was wearing a pair of brown cowgirl boots. Melissa's skin color was tan, her yellow dress has a white furry feature covering all of her neck, and her dress has yellow arm sleeves. Melissa's hair color is yellow, her hair was covering her forehead, leaving out her eyes, and she had big, pointy ears. Melissa's eye color was black and her eyes are the size of a small bounce ball. And finally, Melissa's dress was designed like a discharge.

"Whoa. Miss, you look amazing. Thank you for saving my life." The little girl stated with much gratitude in her voice.

Melissa looked confused as she saw her reflection on a glass door from the art center.

"Whoa. I really do look amazing. And I didn't want a little child like you to get hurt." Melissa remarked as she picked up the little girl and put her on the tricycle.

"Drive safely." Melissa said.

"Thank you, miss." The little girl said with gratitude before driving away.

Melissa smiled at the girl, then looked at her reflection on the glass door of the art center. She looked very confused, wondering what happened to her body. She reached out to the door until she saw a spark of electricity shot out of her right palm and jumped back in surprise.

"What the? How am I able to do that?" She asked herself. Then she reaches out for her new pointy ears and pulls on them, feeling pain after doing that. "My ears are….different? How did this happen?"

Just then, a semi-truck pulled over behind Melissa, surprising her. She turned around and put herself in a fighting stance, ready to hurt someone, until she saw who came out of the truck with Shindu and Alucard.

"Professor Erwin?" Melissa questioned.

"Yes, I am him." Professor Erwin stated.

"Melissa Yamamoto?" Shindu called.

Melissa looked at Shindu after she was called. At first, she didn't recognize him with Shindu's new appearance, but after hearing his voice, she realized it was him.

"Shindu? That's you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes it's me. I'm from your Gym class." Shindu affirmed.

"Yeah I know. Wow. So I'm not the only one that changed suddenly. This is so cool! Well sorta, I'm still wondering about this." Melissa points to her new pointy ears.

"I see. This is interesting." Shindu observed the pointy ears on Melissa.

"Alucard? Any new information about the G Rays?" Professor Erwin asked.

"Let me check." Alucard pressed some keys on the keyboard and looked at the screen. "Yes. There are 4 more G Rays going to land, apparently at the same time. Look at this."

Professor Erwin, Melissa and Shindu walked over to Alucard to see what's happening. On the screen, there were four reticles marked on the map. One was near the auditorium, two were at the central park of Castelia, and one was near the main entrance of the school.

"Four at the same time?" Professor Erwin questioned.

"Yes. In five minutes, they'll land. It's quite shocking." Alucard stated. Just then, another reticle appeared on the map. "What?"

"Another reticle appeared?" Melissa questioned.

"Apparently. Where is it marked?" Professor Erwin asked.

"Let me check." Alucard pressed some keys on the keyboard to see where it's marked. "Oh my god. It's marked at Central Castelia City."

"Central Castelia? Where the big fountain is?" Shindu asked.

"Correct. And that G Ray is coming in fast. In less than five minutes, it'll land. Oh wait, make that less than three minutes." Alucard announced.

"Oh my god. All those people." Melissa whispered to herself.

"We have to hurry. Melissa, get in the truck." Professor Erwin commanded as Melissa heads inside the back of the truck with Shindu. Alucard and Professor Erwin went inside the front and started driving.

* * *

At Central Castelia, Melody was walking towards the fountain after school ended, carrying her backpack and violin case. She then sits down on the fountain side and looked down at the water.

Melody then looked over and opened her violin case and looked at her violin. Her violin was a solid wood, reflecting Melody's beauty and the strings were really strong. Melody frowned as she closed her violin case and looked at her reflection in the water from the fountain. In anybody's sight, they see Melody as a beautiful high school girl, but to Melody, she sees herself as a musician, playing her violin as Meloetta in her Pirouette Form was dancing to the soothing sounds from Melody's violin in harmony.

"I just wish I could do this with the Legendary Meloetta, but I don't think it'll be easy to find a rare Pokemon." Melody sadly said as she sighed.

"I can already hear Meloetta herself having a great time dancing to the sound of my violin. Her laughing, singing possibly, and her beautiful rhythm with my violin's sound. Just the thought of my dream coming true would be beautiful and unforgettable." Melody told herself, lightly smiling. She does remember the conversation she and Alex had about her dream back at the school library. It really did boost her confidence to make the dream come true.

Melody was then looking at her reflection, daydreaming when she got hit in the back of the head by a frisbee.

"Ow!" Melody yelped in pain.

Melody saw the frisbee in the fountain as she picked it out of the water. She turned around to see a little boy wearing a red hat.

"Sorry, miss. I was just playing with my flying disk with my dad." The little boy said.

Melody smiled as she gave the frisbee back to the little boy.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Melody remarked.

The little boy smiled as he ran back to his dad, who was wearing a business casual grey suit and red tie.

Melody watched the little boy play with his dad until suddenly, everybody started screaming and running away. Melody noticed as she was looking around to see what's going on as she saw a crowd of running people separating the little boy and his dad.

"DADDY!" The little boy screamed with fright as his dad was being pushed away by the panicking people.

"What's going on?" Melody asked as she was blinded by a bright light. Melody looked up and saw the G Ray heading straight down.

"What is that?" Melody asked herself as she saw the G Ray heading to the little boy. Melody gasped as she ran to the boy and pushed him out of the way and got hit by the G Ray, cloaking her in bright light. The bright light descended as Melody's appearance changed greatly.

Melody had a black school uniform with a green belt and long, green hair. Melody also had a light blue gem on her forehead with a black line. Melody was wearing a pair of black tap-dancing shoes. There were some blue spots on the Melody's hair and she also has a black treble clef headpiece on the side of her head. Melody eyes were light blue and her green belt was around her waist. Melody was also wearing white sleeved gloves and white knee socks. Melody's skirt had 3 stripes. 2 of them are black while the one in between the black stripes was white. And finally, Melody's shirt had black shoulder puffs and the chest area of her shirt was white with black buttons buttoned together. Everybody saw Melody's new look as Melody looked at the little boy.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked.

"Miss, you look so pretty. Thank you for saving me." The little boy stated with gratitude.

"You're welcome." Melody replied as she twirled her hair, but she felt her hair was different from usual. She grabbed her hair and saw that it was green.

"What?" Melody questioned as she walked up to the fountain and saw her new appearance in her reflection.

"What happened to me?" Melody asked with fright.

"I don't know, but you look so pretty." The little boy stated. Melody turned around and faced the little boy.

"Let's find your father. He must be worried sick." Melody said as she grabbed the little boy's hand, grabbed her violin case and walked with him.

* * *

A few minutes has passed when Melody started looking for the little boy's father after the panicking people were running from the falling G Ray. Melody herself however, was really nervous because of what happened to her. She definitely feels different than before. Like, some kind of unknown power was surging through her entire body, just wanting to be released deep inside her body. It was starting to hurt, but just thinking about it hurt more for Melody.

"Robert? Robert? Where are you, my son?" The sound of a male voice was heard.

The little boy recognize the voice and yelled, "Daddy! Daddy I'm here with this girl!"

When Melody heard that, she sighed of relief as the little boy ran to his father and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried." The father hugged his son tightly.

"Me too!" The boy replied, hugging back.

The father looked up to see Melody watching them with a smile on her face.

"Were you with my boy when we were separated?" The father asked.

"Yes I was. He almost got hit by something that was falling from the sky, but I moved him out of the way." Melody stated.

"And you changed looks. You look beautiful." The boy added. Melody just giggled and blushed a little.

"Well I must thank you for rescuing my son. Thank you very much. I must know your name." The father said.

"My name?" Melody questioned.

"Yes. I work at the Unova News Report, and hearing that you saved my boy from something falling from the sky means a lot to me. And the fact that you're different from what my boy said is big. So tell me, what is your name?" The father asked.

"Oh. Hehe, Melody. My name is Melody Kobayashi." Melody answered, smiling. The father wrote down her name on a sketch pad.

"Thank you very much. And thank you again, for saving my son." The father repeated.

"You're very welcome. I didn't want him to get hurt or worse. Be safe." Melody stated. The father and son smiled at Melody before walking away.

Melody waved at them before heading off herself. But her new appearance is still bothering her.

"How did this happen? Could it be that light? Could that light be responsible for what happened to me? Argh, where are my answers?" Melody thought to herself, until she stopped at a furniture shop, seeing her new appearance reflect on the window. The moment she got a closer look at her new appearance, she realized something that really surprised her.

"No way….it can't be. Am I….no….it can't be. I'm a…."

"A Meloetta." Melody jumped in fright from hearing that familiar voice. She turned around to see Alucard standing in the middle of the street, with the semi-truck parked in the road.

"Alucard?" Melody questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"My father will explain later. Please get in the truck. We have the answers you need." Alucard stated. Melody has known Alucard as long as she known Shindu. Alucard was the one boy who helped her in most of her math classes, and science classes. And he's the one boy that teaches her about the Legendary Pokémon, especially Meloetta.

"Melody. Please come inside the truck. I promise, you will be safe." Alucard stated kindly. Melody looked around to see if there was any more answers, but it looks like the only option was to go with Alucard. She then gets inside the truck as Alucard went inside the passenger seat of the truck as the truck drove off.

"Is that the last of them?" Alucard asked his father.

"Yes. All seven of them. Now let's head back to the laboratory. I see that they're looking for answers as to what happened to them." Professor Erwin stated.

* * *

Melody looks to see there were six more teenagers in the truck. She looked nervous until Melissa approached her.

"Hey there? You look nervous." Melissa said.

"Y-yeah. I am. I'm guessing all of you got hit by a falling light?" Melody questioned.

The teenagers all nodded in response. Shindu looked over to see Melody talking to Melissa as he got up and walked up to her.

"Melody? Is that you?" Shindu asked. Melody recognize his voice and looked at him.

"You too Shindu?" Melody asked.

"Yes. All seven of us got hit by the light. All of us have a different appearance after we got hit." Shindu responded.

"Why did this happen? How did this happen?" Melody asked.

"That's what we all want to know." Melody looked over to see a teenage boy with long, white hair and a long white trench coat with black lines, yellow wrist straps, and red and black straps. He has 2 yellow neck brace behind his head and one around his waist. He's wearing a red shirt, but his black coat straps are making it look like he's wearing a striped shirt. His nails were really long and red. His red eyes surrounded by a black iris were the eyes of a dragon. He's wearing grey jeans with a red belt and finally, he has large black wings with red claws.

Melody recognize the voice of the teenager and walked over to him.

"Your name's Alex, right?" Melody asked. The teenage boy looked at Melody and nods.

"Melody, correct?" Alex asked curiously.

"Mhm. No offense, but you look creepier than before." Melody said, looking nervous.

Alex just chuckled. "I'm used to hearing that, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Melody said.

"Sit down. Don't want to stress yourself." Alex said. Melody shrugged and sits down next to Alex. Shindu smiled, knowing that Melody feels more comfortable.

Melody looked around, seeing the other teenagers looking confused about what happened to them.

"So what happened to all of you? How did you get hit by the light?" Melody asked curiously.

"Ah. Well, I was just leaving the library with history books about the Legendary Pokémon, and then I see this little boy with a toy knife. I smiled at him, remembering my childhood with a toy knife. Until then, I saw that light falling towards him, and I pushed him out of the way and got hit. Then I see myself looking like this." Shindu explained.

"Wow. Hehe, nerd." Melissa whispered.

"I heard that." Shindu said, crossing his arms while Melissa giggled.

"What about you?" Melody asked Melissa.

"Me? Okay. Um, well my name is Melissa Yamamoto, and I volunteer at the school's kindergarten center. I help out with the kids, clean up the messes, and watch over them, making sure nothing goes wrong. Today, I was waiting for this kid's mother and she came to pick him up. Later on, I was adoring, ER, I mean, watching the boys in the fieldhouse when I saw that light, heading for a little girl on a tricycle. I then moved her out of the way and got hit, now looking like this." Melissa explained, pointing to her yellow dress and pointy ears.

"I see." Melody then looks at Alex. "What happened to you though?"

"Me?" Alex asked. Melody nods.

"Hmm...okay then. You see, I was leaving the school though the main entrance when I see this little child. The child was minding her own business, playing with her friends and laughing, when all of a sudden, this light appeared. As I looked up, the light was falling down and it was heading for the little girl and her friends, but mainly the girl. I thought I wouldn't save her in time because she was across the street and there was traffic, but I risked myself to run across the street, despite the many cars and push her out of the way, thus ending up getting hit by the light. And then, I look like this. Thankfully, the girl wasn't hurt and thanked me for saving her." Alex explained, sounding narrative.

"What are you? Telling a story? Be real." A dragon-looking teenage girl stated bluntly. The girl was wearing a green dragon-like suit with yellow circles with lines. She also was wearing a Rayquaza-like helmet on her head. The girl was wearing long, green boots with winged flaps and yellow circles. Her skin was tan and she has red eyes. The girl's hair was long and dark green with a pink and green hair clip on the bottom of her hair.

"Don't like reading books?" Alex asked the dragon girl.

"I do like reading, but no need to be narrative about what happened to you." The dragon girl stated.

"What happened to you then? And what's your name?" Melody asked the dragon girl.

"My name is Rayzeni. Rayzeni Wong. And I was leaving the auditorium after setting up the school play for tomorrow, when I see a boy. Around 7 years or so. Anyway, I saw how he was playing with a Rayquaza toy, one of my favorite Legendary Dragon Pokémon. Then I see this falling light heading for the boy and I rushed to him and pushed him out of the way, and got hit by the light. And then I see myself looking like a person who likes to cosplay as Rayquaza. Although, the outfit doesn't look as bad as how I see other designs." Rayzeni explained, smiling a bit.

"It does look cool looking. Well now that we're doing introductions and telling each other what happened, allow me to tell you me and my sister's story." Another dragon girl stated, although she looks different from Rayzeni.

This dragon girl was wearing a short, dragon green dress where the bottom of the dress had red lines. She also had dragon green kneesocks along with dark dragon green shoes. The girl had dark dragon green hair with pigtails and red circled clips on each pigtail. Finally, she had large dragon like green wings with red lines at the ends along with a long dragon tail with dark and light dragon green lines going to the leaf like end, which was light green with red lines at the ends.

"Guess if you're telling your story, I'll tell mine as well." Another girl stated.

This girl was wearing a white jacket with a yellow belt buckle around her waist and a white skirt. The front sleeves were pink colored. Her eyes were blue and finally, her hair was the color of grass green with 2 Gracidia flowers on both sides of her head.

"What are your names?" Melody asked.

"My name is Flagous. And this is my little sister, Gardanus." The dragon girl introduced, now known as Flagous.

"We are normally referred in school as "the Takahashi Sisters." The grassy girl stated, now known as Gardanus.

"Ooooh yeah. You two are one of the most popular students in the school. Getting good grades, respectful towards others, bringing people up when they're down, and supportive towards everyone." Melody stated with a smile.

"You got that right. Now about what happened to the both of us, we were just heading to Gardanus' favorite ice cream shop when we see 2 little boys playing with each other. We smiled at them because they remind us of each other when we were younger. But then, we saw a bright light, 2 of them in fact." Flagous explained.

"We then decided to move the 2 boys out of the way and we got hit by the light, ending up looking like this. Flagous was pretty frightened when she noticed that she now has a Flygon tail." Gardanus giggled.

"It's not funny. It's just embarrassing." Flagous stated.

"So what about you, Melody?" Alex asked.

"Me?" She questioned.

"We all told our stories. What about you? What happened to you?" Melissa asked.

"Oh. Well…."

* * *

 **3 minutes later**

"And that's what happened to me." Melody finished.

"What I want to know is why did this all happen to us?" Alex questioned.

"We all do, Alex. But Professor Erwin has the answers to all of our questions as to what happened to us." Rayzeni stated, leaning back against a wall.

"Where is he taking us?" Melody asked.

"Probably to his laboratory. He probably has the data of what happened. I personally want to know why I feel so different inside my body." Shindu stated, scoffing.

"Me too. I shot electricity out of the palm of my hand when I tried to open a door." Melissa stated and grumbles.

"And I want to know why I have a tail behind me." Flagous growled.

"I think it looks funny on you, Flagous." Melissa snickers.

"It's not funny, dummy." Flagous shot out.

"Oh I'm a dummy? Says the girl with a tail." Melissa shot back.

"Take that back!"

"You take back what you called me!"

Melissa and Flagous kept on bickering throughout most of the truck ride, while everyone else were covering their ears, trying to block out their bickering. Shindu was the most annoyed out of the others, feeling himself getting angrier the more the bickering goes on.

By then, the truck stopped as both Melissa and Flagous lost their balance and fell to the floor. Everyone then sighed of relief after the bickering finally stopped.

The door then opens as Alucard was at the door.

"Everyone. Please follow me. We can answer all of your questions and explain what has happened." Alucard announced. Melody was the first to get out as Alucard gently grabbed her hand so that she can climb off the truck safely. Everyone else then gets out of the truck and follows Alucard to his father's laboratory.

The first room they see was the living room, almost close to a headquarter. There wwre three couches in a square shaped along with a rug. The walls were painted with a floral blue color with DNA diagrams painted on the walls. The TV was a large, plasma screen with a microphone attached to it and base speakers on the sides, and it was also hanging on the wall. There was also a fish tank, filled with Goldeen and Basculin swimming around gleefully. And finally, there were a set of stairs leading to a room that says "Warning: Do not enter without permission."

Melody looked around in surprise, while Melissa just ran towards the couch and jumps on it. Then she leans back and relaxes, crossing her legs and placing her head under her arms.

"Now this is more like it. Relaxing on the comfortable couch. Wake me up until dawn or maybe next morning." Melissa stated.

"Melissa, focus!" Alucard shouted in annoyance. Melissa groans and sits up.

Melody then sits down on one of the other couches and looks around. Then Shindu comes and sits down next to her, receiving a smile from Melody.

Alex sits down in the middle couch while Rayzeni sits next to him, as well as Gardanus and Flagous.

Professor Erwin then walks inside the lab with a clipboard and focuses on the seven teenagers.

"Now I'm pretty sure I can assume you all have the same questions. 'How did this happen to us? What happened to us? Why do we feel different?' Am I correct?" Professor Erwin asked.

"Yes, Professor." The seven teens answered.

"I see. Now then, the answers are here. This all happened because of me."

After that was said, the seven teenagers were now at a frenzy of angry yelling towards Professor Erwin, while Alucard had his hand over his face.

"SHUT UP!" Alucard yelled in anger, quieting the whole room.

"Now I do understand why you all would be angry at my dad, but it's not all his fault. Well, some of it isn't. See, this was all by accident." Alucard explained.

"Yes yes, thank you for that Alucard. Anyway, what happened was all an accident. I was doing my research on the Pokémon DNA I collected, when I accidentally activated my DNA cannon, and shot the DNA in the sky. The light you all described was actually a chemical named Chemical G." Professor Erwin explained.

"But I thought Chemical G was dangerous?" Shindu questioned.

"It is, if it has gotten into the wrong hands. You see, one of our associates tested it today and it made his assistant into a Pokémon. An Excadrill, just to be clear." Professor Erwin announced.

"What?!" The teenagers gasped.

"So if we got hit by Chemical G, then what are we?" Alex asked.

"Allow me to tell you that." Alucard adjusted his glasses and takes the clipboard from Professor Erwin.

"Now I have checked the results with my father, and this is what we have. Shindu? You have the power of Absol. You have the ability of foresight, allowing you to see not only disasters, but when people are in danger. Your horn is sharp enough to cut through even the strongest of solid concrete." Alucard explained.

"Aww. Why does he get the cool powers?" Melissa complained and pouted.

"Which leads me to Melissa. You have the power of Jolteon. You can shoot out electricity from your body, and charge yourself up to make the electric current stronger. Not only that, but you also have super speed, allowing you to run fast like a swift Talonflame."

"I take it back. This is actually really cool. Look at me!" Melissa gets up and starts running. True to what Alucard just explained, Melissa was running really fast. So fast that you can't even see her.

"Sit down Melissa!" Shindu shouted, making Melissa stop at the couch in a sitting position.

"Awwwww-some!" Melissa shouted in excitement.

"Alex? You have the power of the Legendary Giratina. The wings you have on your back can be shifted into six claws at will. Your strength is like Giratina, only more swifter and stronger than an average human could be."

Alex smiled. "Interesting. It's like the novels I read about horror."

"You're calling yourself a monster?" Rayzeni asked in confusion.

"Basically, yes. But it isn't in a bad way." Alex stated.

"Rayzeni? You have the power of the Legendary Rayquaza. Your power is all in your helmet. It allows you to take the form of Rayquaza, allowing you to fly with the wind and your accuracy is just like Rayquaza himself."

Rayzeni was surprised as she takes off her Rayquaza helmet and looked at it. The helmet shined with her reflection as she smiled in honor.

"Flagous? You have the power of Flygon. You have incredible strength, which allows you to break rocks at ease. The Flygon tail you possess can smash open the ground and create shock waves."

"Wow! Okay, maybe having this tail isn't going to be so bad after all." Flagous stated with a smile.

"Gardanus? You have the power of the Legendary Shaymin. You can create a flowery terrain to blend yourself in, as well as breath in smoke of any kind to power up Seed Flare. Also, when you transform into Shaymim, you will automatically be in Sky Form without the use of Gracidia flowers, but you can't be in Sky Form in the night."

"Ooh. As much as I love flowers, this is incredibly cool." Gardanus smiles and closed her eyes.

"And finally, Melody?"

Melody felt nervous. She already knows what she is, but what powers does she posses, or what ability could she do?

"As I told you before, you have the power of the Legendary Meloetta. You have the ability to move swiftly and gracefully when you dance. But unfortunately, that is all we can confirm about your powers. It is unknown to us on what they could possibly be."

"You mean, it could be more?" Melody asked.

"Correct." Alucard affirmed.

Melody started to get nervous after hearing that as she held Shindu. Shindu lightly rubbed her head to comfort her.

"As of right now, until we can an answer to how we can remove the DNA in your bodies, you will be stuck like this for a long time. We have called your parents, letting them know that you're all okay and you all will be staying with us for a while. As for school however, I'm afraid you'll have to go to school like this. If you feel nervous, just remember, nobody can judge you." Professor Erwin explained.

"Like I care what other people think of my appearance." Melissa laid down on the couch.

"Really? What about what your little crush thinks of you looking like a human Jolteon? You know, Zero Nova?" Melissa widen her eyes after Shindu pointed that out and gets up.

"Oh god! If Zero sees me like this, he'll never want to hang out with me." Melissa then curls up into a ball and rocks on the side of the couch.

Melody just giggled in response. "She's afraid of what the top athlete in school thinks?"

"Please? She's been in love with Zero since she was a Freshman." Shindu stated, making Melissa blush heavily.

"Stop!" Melissa shouts in embarrassment, as everyone was chuckling at her.

"Okay fine! I have a crush on a high school athlete." She admitted, blushing even more than usual.

"Melissa? It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." Melody stated.

"Oh yeah? Then who do you have a crush on?" Melissa asked.

Melody's reaction towards the question was a shocker. She gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Why would you even ask me that?" She asked.

"Why not? I already admitted mine. So what about you?" Melissa asked agian.

"Well….I don't actually have a crush on anyone to be honest. But….do you have dreams?" Melody asked.

"Dreams? Well of course I do. I get them every night." Melissa answered.

"Not that kind of dream. I mean like, something you want to achieve? Like a goal you have in life?" Melody rephrased.

"Oh. Well….I honestly want to be a nanny. Or a babysitter. I just love kids. They're so cute to be around and fun to play with. I mean, I do volunteer at the school's children center." Melissa smiled.

"Really? That's really lovely. I personally want to be a musician, but it's not only that. I also want the Legendary Meloetta herself to dance with the music I play from my violin. Just imagine, me? A musician, performing on a grand stage with Meloetta, gracefully dancing with elegance and happiness from the sound of my violin." Melody sighed happily from the thought.

"That's actually really cool. I mean, just wow. You have to make that dream come true." Melissa stated. Everyone else smiled and agreed with Melissa as Melody lightly smiled and blushed.

"It's a lot of work, but I'm willing to make it come true." Melody declared as everyone clapped.

Then, from out of nowhere, a rumble was heard as the seven teenagers feel the building shaking. Everyone became alert until then, everything went silent.

"What was that?" Flagous asked in confusion.

"Minor earthquake possibly?" Shindu answered the best he could. He honestly doesn't know what the rumbling was either. Just them, an explosion was heard from Castelia City, making the windows from the laboratory break apart as the glass shards fell.

"The hell? What was that?" Alex asked in a serious tone.

Melody slowly moved forward to the exit and went outside. She then turns her head to see a large trail of smoke in the sky, floating above the city.

"Guys…."

The other six teenagers walked outside and sees the black smoke floating above the city.

"What is that?" Gardanus asked, holding her sister in fear.

Melody looked behind to look at Gardanus and the others, and then back at the black smoke, saying,

"Something not good. Not good at all."

* * *

 **To be continued….**


End file.
